5 Girls One Arc
by noble4259
Summary: The average man would think living with five beautiful college women would be paradise, but unfortunately, that's not true. The dark truth is that it's a living hell! Every day is a fresh new day of torture for me and it takes all I have just to keep myself sane. Contrary to popular belief, this isn't a dumb harem anime! Beta: Blaiseingfire. Mainly a crack and harem romance fic.
1. Welcome To Hell

**Thought of this idea after seeing a piece of art. Thought it'd be hilarious if I made a story from it. Mainly be a humor, romance and smut fic. Also a harem too! :D, Support me on pa/treon if you'd like, www. pa/treon / noble4259. co m delete the spaces**

* * *

One would think that being in my position other guys would envy me. That I was in heaven being in the current predicament I'm in. Well, I'm here to tell you that this isn't your favorite harem anime or any of that bullshit. This is the dark truth! My name is-

"JAUNEE! THE SHOWER DRAIN IS CLOGGED AGAIN!" Yang shrieked in utter dismay and the young Arc could only slam his head into the wall in exasperation, mumbling something under his breath as he made his way up the stairs..

'This is my hell. My name is Jaune Arc and I live with the five hottest girls on my college campus. Contrary to popular belief, staying with five college girls in the same house is not heaven, it's hell on earth. I thought living with seven sisters would've prepared me for this but good Oum almighty I was wrong, I was so wrong!'

The blonde Arc walked inside the bathroom and waiting for him was a towel-clad Yang Xiao long, resident renegade of the campus, motorbike enthusiast and captain of the kickboxing team. Even has a full ride due to her skill alone, she was good enough to maybe go pro one day if she kept at it. But still has no idea how to unclog a drain. Jaune was unaffected from the basically naked blonde bombshell and immediately went to work, using his screwdriver to quickly remove the drain and shook his head, pulling wet brown clumps of hair out of the drain. He immediately rose an eyebrow to Yang who in turn snarled in anger.

"Oh Coco you BITCH!" Yang screeched and sprinted out of her shower right in front of Coco's room.

"Coco you whore! How many time have I told you to stop using my shower?!" The door flew open and in the doorway stood Coco Adel. The most popular female in Beacon University, known for her sense of stylish fashion and has even worked on her own clothing line. Also one of the only two people in the house that doesn't pay rent. Says she'll pay me back but never does. I let it slide since Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake help out with the rent for the most part.

"I'll stop using it when your bimbo ass stops using up all the hot water, til then your showers mine." Coco leaned against the doorframe with a hand on her hip, smug ass smile spread across her face. Yang responded with cracking her knuckles and her eyes turning red with rage. The fashionista stood unfazed and exploited the brawler's current weakness, tearing Yang's towel off in one swift fashion. Now, Jaune is no stranger to seeing his roommates in little clothing, but completely naked? It was too much even for the Arc. Blood shot out of his nose as he gawked at Yang's beautiful naked form.

"OH IT"S ON!" Yang screamed, completely unfazed at being in her birthday suit before tearing Coco from the door and started grappling with the other girl. Coco fought back in turn, cursing and pulling her blonde adversary's hair. Coco's shirt went first, Yang tearing it in half with her obscene strength.

"That was Luis Vuitton! Fucking cunt!" Jaune really wished he had his phone right now, seeing two beautiful women wrestle one another in nothing but underwear and bare skin, no man could resist that.

"I'm not done yet fashion hoe!" Yang roared and tore Coco's lacey brown bra off in one tug. The fashionista immediately screamed and covered her breasts, Jaune, on the other hand, felt more blood shoot out his nose like a jet and fell backward down the stairs falling into a heap on the floor. He opened his eyes to find himself looking up at white laced panties...OH SHIT!

"ARC YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Weiss shrieked before dropkicking the blonde to the other side of the room. Weiss Schnee notoriously dubbed Ice queen due to her icy exterior and general bitchy attitude. Heiress to the Schnee oil conglomerate, going to Beacon for her master's degree in business. While not as well endowed as the other girls in the house, she has an unnatural apperance with her snow-white hair and sharp blue eyes. Also doesn't hurt that she's a ballet dancer as well so she is often in spandex when at home, and I'll tell you she is gifted with a nice rear.

Jaune soared through the air before landing at someone's feet. He shook his head and looked up, looking into the bright yellow eyes that were Blake belladonna. She had a wild look to her, with her catlike eyes and quiet demeanor. Put cat ears on her head and she'd be the spitting image of a catgirl, Elon musk would approve. Blake was going to Beacon for her masters in writing so she could become a famous writer. Though she already was a somewhat famous author with her smut book, "Ninja's of Love." which has sold an ungodly amount of copies and has netted her enough money to enroll in Beacon and write smaller stories on the side to help with rent. She's probably the best overall roommate out of everyone in the house and was surprisingly fit for someone who's almost always shut in her room. Blake told me she did parkour in her spare time as exercises along with other crazy anaerobic exercises.

"Good morning Jaune. Weiss kick you again while screaming that you're a pervert?" The black-haired beauty helped the poor man up before rubbing the back of his head.

"She did a number on you this time. Don't you find it annoying that she calls you a pervert constantly?"

"I've learned to deal with it Blake. I know I'm not one so it doesn't really bother me. Want me to cook up some fish for dinner? It's getting kinda late and I'm in the mood for some seafood."

Blake lit up in a rare moment and nodded vehemently while licking her lips. Another quirk of hers that added to the catgirl personality. Jaune was about to make his way into the kitchen when Coco and Yang slammed into his back, the two still fighting and Coco now being completely naked except for a singular thong, sending the Arc towards the front door facefirst. The door swung open before he could make contact and Jaune slammed into his final roommate. His hand rested on something soft and bouncy before he got up with a groan and looked down to see that he was on top of the exotic amazon that was Pyrrha Nikos. With her crimson red hair and towering muscular figure, you'd mistake her as one of the warrior race of the amazons. Going to Beacon on a full-ride sports scholarship for track and looking to one day compete in the Olympics. She was easily the nicest out of the other girls and was the one he currently was crushing on due to her alluring personality and kind heart. His hand moved again and Pyrrha yelped. Jaune's face immediately went red and he saw that his hand was groping her breast, mind going blank and frozen. The athlete was covered in sweat from her evening run and she clad in nothing but a sports tank top and spandex shorts. The two gazed into one another's eyes saying nothing. Pyrrha was about to say something when a voice screeched in outrage.

"YOU. ARE. THE. BIGGEST. CREEP. IMAGINABLE!" Weiss screamed before sending her foot colliding with Jaune's face, knocking the poor man flat.

'Like I said, living with five beautiful women may sound like a dream come true. But the harsh reality? IT"S NOTHING BUT A PAIN IN MY ASS!'

* * *

**And chapter done! This story will have no actual update schedule. Basically whenever I'm in the mood. Hope you all enjoy! Read and review!**


	2. Gotta Pay the Bills

**And here's another chapter of 5 girls one Arc! Honestly shocked at how much people like and followed the story already. Was in the mood to unwind and relax. So I said fuck it, let's do another chapter.**

* * *

'As if living with these five women weren't bad enough, the rent was even worse. Now luckily Blake, Pyrrha and Weiss chip in helping out a lot with the bills but with Yang and Coco not paying their share I have to pick up their slack. Because of this, I had to get a job that could net me a lot of money working part-time and doesn't require me to have an education.'

The Arc thought to himself before sighing and slinging his bag behind him, walking to the front door of "Men in Motion". It was his shift tonight and his manager told him the women would be making it rain nonstop. Jaune flashed his ID to the bouncer who nodded and opened the door for him, giving the Arc a rare sight of the club being vacant before the patrons started flooding in.

"Jaune my boy! So good to see my favorite part-time stripper!" Neptune Valisias flashed a devilish grin before walking over to his employee. Being the owner of Men in Motion, Neptune himself was a stripper at one point as well it being a tradition for men in his family to be as what they call it, "Adult entertainers." for some ungodly reason. Jaune still didn't know himself. But Neptune eventually made enough money to buy the club he worked at.

"Hey Neptune, what's the theme for tonight?"

"Medieval! Your outfit tonight is easy to strip knight's armor with a leather thong underneath. Now, keep the helmet on until a chick requests a private dance then you gotta show her your face. I know you like keeping your face a secret but ya know my policy. If the lady pays for a special dance she deserves to know the face of the dick she's staring and maybe grabbing at!"

"Nep, I am not having sex with the patrons! Bad enough I'm already an "entertainer", I don't want to be a stripper gigolo!"

"Bro, with the size of your dick chicks would pay high dollar for that to be embedded inside them. It's literally half the size of your arm, talk about cockzilla over here."

"OK! On that note, I'm going to head back and change! And stop talking about my junk! It's frickin weird!"

"Alright alright, horsecock no need to get your thong in a twist. Though it's always in a twist considering-"

"I GET IT!" Jaune yelped before disappearing to the changing room, Immediately peeling off his shirt and picking up his costume for the night.

'Now I am further ruining my childhood. I can never look at dungeons and dragons the same ever again.'

Jaune looked at himself in the mirror, making sure that any marks from his last private dance were non-existent. The last chick that he gave VIP treatment literally bit his asscheek while he was twerking for her. He looked at the small scar that was left on his left cheek.

'Crazy mute bitch! She was hot as hell but damn she was weird, wanting me to slightly cut myself and then biting my ass while I twerked. I can't remember her name...Nio...Nia? No that wasn't right. Her hair was weird as fuck and matched her name for some reason. Ah fuck it, doesn't matter gotta get this damn outfit on.' After a brief moment, he was fully clad in the armor and ready to perform.

'Surprisingly comfortable. Material is extremely thin and easy to rip just like any other outfit. Gotta make sure not to throw the metal parts into the crowd don't need to cause a lawsuit!'

"Annnddd now introducing the knight who will enchant you with the size of his sword, who will put a spear through your heart and will ride with you into the sunset, please welcome Sir Joan Arc!"

'Neptune you bastard! Told you not to use my last name dammit!'

Jaune slashed through the thin curtain with a sword before throwing the blade down and immediately started to peel his armor off piece by piece. He shed his gauntlets and biceps armor, exposing his surprisingly muscular arms and earning some cheering from the audience along with a few dollar bills being rained on him already.

'Holy shit these women are thirsty! Literally just started and they're their throwing money already! Better not disappoint!' Jaune smirked behind his helmet and immediately started wiggling his breastplate. His adoring audience started getting louder, going as far to screaming for him to tear it off! He did as they requested and off came the armor, out came his chiseled six-pack and tight pecs. He made them bounce a little, earning him more dollar bills raining like a thunderstorm

"How big is he?!" One of the women shouted just louder than the music.

"I'll find out for you!" Her friend shouted as she jumped on the stage. It was the Dean of Beacon University: Glynda Goodwitch.

Jaune was internally freaking out but managed to keep in rhythm and character thanks to the amount of training and time he's been working for Nepture. However, he almost lost it when the Dean bent over and started twerking on his crotch in them, it felt like at one point her cheeks actually gripped his dick.

"Ha ha! He's a big boy girls! A very big boy!" She shouted, causing the crowd to squeal in joy as she hopped down before security got mad at her.

'Why can't I have luck like that in real life?!' Jaune thought, missing the feeling of Miss Goodwitch's butt. The Arc continued the routine showing himself off and still keeping the helmet secured on his head.

"Cmon sexy! Let's see that handsome face of yours!" A voice screamed out that made Jaune nearly freeze in horror worse than when Goodwitch had started twerking on his dick. He looked over to the right and saw a familiar mane of Blonde hair that was Yang Xiao Long. Behind her was Coco and surprisingly Blake though given her history with writing smut not too surprising. The fashionista was hooping it up and cheering along with Yang in a rare moment where the two saw eye to eye. Blake, on the other hand, was staring at him very intently making the Arc start to get nervous looking away from her and readied himself for the finale.

Jaune mounted his pole, dry humping the piece of metal and swinging around it like Tarzan on a vine, flipping himself upside down and finally doing an impressive backflip off it striking an overexaggerated ass flex on one knee.

"Now how was that show ladies?! If you want to have a private show with this fine piece of ass, see what's beneath the helmet and thong we'll start the bidding at 100 bucks!"

''125!" Goodwitch yelled immediately. Jaune swallowed, praying someone would bid higher.

"150!" Yang bidded and Jaune started to shift nervously, his mind going into overdrive. 'No no no anyone else! I'd rather have Goodwitch!'

"!75!" Coco went next making the blonde want to smash his head through a wall. 'Oh come the fuck on!'

"250." Jaune looked over at the voice in hope but it immediately died when he realized who said it. Blake stood with determined eyes zoned in on him. 'OUM WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!'

"And that's our winner! Sorry ladies but you'll have to better luck next time!"

"Oh that's bullshit you blue-haired asshole! Increase the bidding!" Yang and Coco both protested in unison.

"Like I said better luck next time! Ma'am Sir Joan will guide you to the backroom, enjoy the show!"

Blake nodded and Jaune motioned her to follow, thoughts going through his head as he tried to think of a plan.

'Ok! Think Jaune! Convince Blake not to take off my helmet? No she'll get suspicious...uh...jump out the window? Nope, Neptune will kill me if I run out on a VIP dance. Fuck!'

The two stopped in front of the VIP room, Jaune unlocking the door and Blake following close behind. She turned around and looked at him intently, waiting for him to take off his helmet.

"Jaune I know it's you underneath there. Take off the helmet." Blake ordered and Jaune froze in shock mortified that the cat was out of the bag.

"How did you know?" Jaune said with confusion evident in his voice. The black-haired beauty rolled her eyes before shoving Jaune into the only chair in the room. The Arc went wide-eyed when Blake firmly sat on his crotch straddling his dick between her thighs, shifting before feeling it grow to full size.

"Looks like the dean was right, you are big, and I'm a smut writer, I come here every now and then for inspiration...also for the scenery. Then when you were on the stage just now I saw your ass and knew it was you."

"HOW?! And stop grinding on my dick!" Jaune tried to protest but it fell on deaf ears, Blake could tell he was enjoying it by how hard his dick had gotten.

"Tell me with a straight face that you don't like this and I'll stop." She said plainly and Jaune went silent.

"That's what I thought. I bought your VIP dance because I knew that if Ms. Goodwitch, Yang or Coco found out about your job here you'd be screwed. You're lucky I recognized that small scar on your left asscheek."

"Wait when have you seen my ass bare?!"

"As I said, sometimes I need inspiration."

"When did you see my ass naked?"

"When you were in the shower."

"What the fuck? And Weiss calls me the pervert when you're the one peeping on me when I'm trying to take a shower!" Blake shrugged her shoulders before putting her hands on his chest, feeling his firm pecs marveling at just how sculpted they were. Jaune gripped her wrists in his hands stopping her groping and she glared at him with annoyance.

"Hey, I didn't say you could feel me up! Now get off Blake!"

"Oh, so you want Coco and Yang to find out about your job here? I could tell them if they ask who I saw."

"Fuck no! I didn't want any of you to find out!"

"Then you'll let me do this. I've been working on an outline for a new story but need hands-on inspiration. That's why I came here so sit there and try to enjoy yourself." Blake said before smashing her lips into his shocking the Arc even more. Her warm tongue probed the inside of his mouth, swishing around and exploring every corner of his orifice.

'Oh shit oh shit! Is Blake into me?! Or is she just doing this for her book? Ah, fuck it I'm gonna enjoy this. I mean how often is it you get to make out with a hot girl who's trying to force her tongue down your throat?'

Jaune put his hands on her waist and reciprocated the kiss, running his fingers up and down her body feeling every curve. Blake purred into his mouth intensifying and deepening the kiss, Jaune took this as an invitation to be bolder standing up and switching their positions. She didn't protest wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing herself against his rock hard cock. Blake broke away from the kiss to breathe giving the two of them a much-needed break before descending on his neck nipping it and sucking hard. Jaune moaned and was about to peel off his thong when Blake suddenly stopped sucking on his neck.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I...(huff) got all the hands-on...inspiration I needed. Thank you, Jaune." Blake untangled herself from him and wiped her forehead of sweat standing to her feet and heading toward the door. She opened it and looked back at Jaune who was still erect and breathing heavy.

"I'll see you at the house later. You're secret is safe with me." Blake said before leaving. Jaune sat in silence before groaning and slamming his head into the wall.

'Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me! She comes in here threatens to reveal my job, shoves her tongue in my mouth, dry humps my dick to near completion and then leaves?! Oumdammit I hate living with women! Gah, it's gonna be awkward as all hell when I get back home! Blake you fucking blue balling cocktease!' Jaune growled and Neptune came in shortly after.

"Hey my dude! Got another VIP for you to do! She wanted you specifically and wouldn't leave until she got a private dance. Says you don't have to take off the helmet so you'll be able to keep your face secret now go get some, my guy!" Neptune slammed it shut, Jaune sighed picking up his helmet and heading towards the other VIP room. Once he made it inside he about did a double-take at who was waiting for him.

"Ah now there's my knightly stud." Glynda smiled and hiccuped, obviously drunk.

"I've been waiting for that other hussie to be done so I could have my turn. Now, why don't you take a seat so I can give that big sword in your thong some attention hm?"

Now if Jaune wasn't as horny or blue-balled from Blake he'd refrain from the obvious sexual advance from his dean but considering he just got out of a five-minute hot and heavy make-out session, he was feeling a bit selfish. Glynda guided the Arc to the chair having him sit down then getting on her knees. She pulled his thong off with expert hands taking it off in an instant, marveling at how massive it was. She gripped his shaft starting to work it up and down, arc moaned in thanks finally getting some release after being so rudely blue-balled.

Goodwitch continued with her stroking before finally taking his entire dick inside her mouth swallowing it whole. Jaune lurched forward, feeling his cock hit the back of her throat. Glynda gagged, struggling to take it all into her throat and coming up for air after slobbering all over it.

"Let me try something else that might feel even better hot stuff." Glynda turned around peeling off her pants, revealing her own thong and sandwiching his cock between her asscheeks. She began to twerk up and down, making Jaune moan immediately as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

'Oh fuck this is hot. As long as she doesn't find out who I am this'll easily the best night of my life!' Jaune didn't notice that Glynda had taken off her thong and was hovering her asshole over the head of his dick. She slid his massive rod in all at once making the Arc gasp in shock, feeling himself be enveloped completely in her ass.

"Fuck! Oumdamn!" Jaune moaned as she continued to slam herself down on his cock, going faster and faster before feeling himself about to nut.

"I'm gonna.." Jaune groaned before shooting his load into her and Glynda threw her head back in pure ecstasy cumming from the pure erotic feeling. Cum leaked out of her as she huffed and pulled herself off his rod. She turned around and winked at him with a wide smile.

"That was amazing. Maybe next time I come here we can do this again and I can see your beautiful face handsome." She said before pulling her pants on and exiting out the door cum leaking out of her jeans a bit.

'...I just fucked my college's dean...that was epic.'

* * *

**Kinky eh? Hope you all like the smut. Wanted to maybe satiate some inner perviness of ya filthy animals lol. It's a longer chapter but I wanted to introduce Jaune's job as a stripper and open avenues for more insanity for our favorite blonde. And just in case anyone asks me Jaune's new design in season 7 of RWBY is horrendous along with Qrow's new voice actor sounds terrible. Everything else made me eh so I'm not excited at all for this season.**


	3. Death by Shopping

**Criminy almost a hundred followers and the story is only a week old. Cool stuff! Now I do want to clarify something, this story has no actual timeline and will be random as all hell. It's a bunch of random crap happening to Jaune that sometimes works out in his favor but sometimes gets him in a much worse situation. **

* * *

'Cmon...cmon I'm so close!' Jaune thought to himself as he whittled down the health bar of the Nameless King. The Arc had been struggling for the past hour with his most hated boss in Dark souls 3 so far and gritted his teeth getting the King down to a quarter health.

'Three more swings and your ass is dead you son of a bitch!' Jaune smiled a victorious smirk and rushed in to end his foe.

His door slammed open and Jaune didn't pay attention to who entered. Coco stepped in front of his TV trying to get Arc's attention but Jaune paid her no mind, trying to dodge the Nameless King's lightning bolts and looking around her wide alluring hips. The fashionista huffed before walking up to him and grabbing onto the controller. Jaune displayed amazing strength refusing to let her take his precious device continuing to slash at the Nameless King before finally going in for the killing blow! Coco growled and let go walking over to the TV power outlet, jaune paid her no mind focusing on the fight. Before he could land the final hit, the tv went black and his hands came to a dead stop. Jaune's eye twitched as he took in a deep breath and snapped his controller in half starting to scream in utter rage.

"FUUCCKKK!" Jaune roared before spiking the remains of his controller to the ground and gave Coco a death stare seeing that she had the TV plug in her hand.

"Gonna stop ignoring me?" Coco huffed earning her a now rabid looking Jaune who looked to be about foaming at the mouth with pure fury.

"All I needed was one hit...one more FUCKING hit! Now I have to start all over again! Son of BITCH! What the fuck do you want?! And it better be fucking important!" Jaune belted out huffing in anger. Coco stood in front of him completely unfazed and with a single eyebrow raised.

"I'm in need of a pack mule and you're the only man in the house so it falls to you just like last time. Now, drive the two of us to the mall I have a shopping run to do."

Jaune immediately went pale knowing all too well how hellish it was being Coco's personal pack mule. His mind flashed back to the last time he had the unfortunate job of being essentially her slave. Bag after bag filled his vision as he remembered carrying over a hundred pounds of clothes alone. And that was Coco just buying clothes! It was even worse when she bought makeup and clothes! The Arc sprung to his feet and leaped for his window opening it in a flash about to leap out of it when Coco's hand found it's way onto the back of his shirt stopping him in his tracks.

"AHHHH! NO! Not again!" Jaune had a death grip on the window sill refusing to let go. Coco pulled with all her strength gritting her teeth and feeling the shirt starting to stretch.

"Oh shut up! Shopping with a beautiful woman is every guy's dream!"

"More like every guy's nightmare! Especially when it comes to you! You'll buy half the damn mall and I'll be the one carrying everything!"

"I do not buy half the store you shitbird! And that's the point jackass! You're my muscle!"

"I won't let myself be a slave!" Jaune declared and was ready to make the window sill his new home to avoid the hellish journey that would befall upon him if Coco got her way. Coco let out a huff before deciding it was time to bring out the big guns and dove her hand into Jaune's pants gripping his dick. Her eyes went wide as she felt his size while Jaune stopped dead in his tracks.

'Oum above he's hung like a horse! How long has he been hiding this from me and the other girls?'

"GET YOUR HAND OUTTA MY PANTS!" Jaune shrieked and tried to pull away but Coco had all the power. His meat was locked in a vice grip by the fashionista who refused to let go and even started lightly stroking it.

"Well damn Jaune, maybe I should give your little buddy hear a few strokes to see just how big it gets." She smirked devilishly and Jaune went pale.

"NO! Now get out of there! I'll take you fucking shopping!" Jaune conceded and Coco smiled in victory giving him one last squeeze before letting go.

"Good now let's get going. We'll be there for a while so you better be ready!" She walked out and Jaune gave out a long groan.

'Oum why do you do this to me?! Why must you make me suffer so much?!'

**(Mall, two hours in)**

'Oum if you can hear me...please...end my suffering!' Jaune was panting, carrying a ridiculous amount of bags this time being heavier than any other trip he'd done with Coco in the past. Now the Arc was in great shape, being a stripper required it so for him to get winded was quite the feat.

"Hmmm...Do I want to get my makeup or should I hold off..." Coco contemplated out loud before looking back at her favorite pack mule.

"What do you think Jaune? Resupply my makeup or just hold off till I'm about out?"

"Does my opinion really matter? Looks like you've already made up your mind." Jaune grumbled and took a long breath.

"Eh, I'll get it later. Got enough stuff anyway we just have one more store to go to."

"Oh joy."

The pack mule and master made their way to the final store. Jaune's eyes widened a bit and Coco chuckled a bit at his reaction.

"It's almost summer Jaune. Gotta choose a good swimsuit for the beach. Maybe I'll choose out one for you too."

"Knowing you it'll probably be some sort of banana hammock or something." Jaune grumbled to himself thinking no could hear but unfortunately for him, Coco heard what he said and hatched a plan in her head.

'Oh my dear Jaune you just gave me a beautiful idea.' Coco thought to herself before pulling the Arc inside the store. Jaune gave out a sigh of relief as he sat down and rested the mountain of bags onto the floor unscrewing his water bottle and taking multiple gulps. Coco had already picked out a swimsuit and was putting it on while he rested outside the changing room. The door to the changing room opened and Jaune spit out the water that was in his mouth at what Coco was wearing.

"You like? Thought I'd go with something a little more revealing and sexy." The fashionista put one hand on her hip striking her signature pose clad in only a micro bikini top and thong bottom. Jaune coughed and smacked his chest a few time before regaining his composure while wiping away a small droplet of blood from his nose.

"Yeah it looks good on you." Jaune said nonchalantly and quickly though the damage was already done. Coco already got the exact reaction she wanted from him and was ready to conduct phase two of her plan.

"Glad to hear, now let's get you in a swimsuit. I already picked one out for you so try it on for me hm?"

Jaune rolled his eyes and walked into the changing room making his internal alarm go off like crazy when laying eyes on the very swimsuit Coco had picked out.

"Oh fuck no!" Jaune turned to run out the door but Coco closed it behind her closing off his only escape route.

"Cmon Jaune, I bet you'll look sexy in it. Now put that swimsuit on for me please?"

Jaune gritted his teeth doing a quick once over of the changing room. The door was the only exit and a high alert functionally nude Coco was blocking the way. His options were numbered with the only way out is putting on the fucking blue banana hammock behind him on to escape this hell.

"Fine, I'll put on the damn thing you call a swimsuit!" Jaune groaned before tearing off his clothes and grumbling the entire time none to pleased with his current predicament. Coco watched each movement Jaune made like a hawk, basking and ogling his naked getting a good look at the Arc's body. She eyed his impeccable body, muscles tight like a spring and an ass that'd make Yang whistle.

'Hot damn never noticed how built he was. It's like he's got the body of that hot knight stripper from the other night.'

"Happy? I got this stupidly made scrap of underwear on. Now can I take it off?"

"Not yet there hot stuff. Wanna see everything now give me a nice slow spin."

Jaune let out a huff and spun giving Coco a nice slow look at his ass.

'Holy shit he IS built like a male stripper! Those buns are top tier. What the hell does he do to stay in that good of shape?' Coco nodded before smirking at the Arc making him instantly have a bad feeling about what she was planning.

"Oh, I know that face and the answer is no! I am not letting you buy this and force me to wear it!"

"Goes great with your eyes. Plus the other girls at the house will love it. Well...Weiss will probably scream about how much of a perv you are like usual and the whatnot but eh you're used to it anyway. Now take it off so I can buy it."

The Arc gave up and took the infernal piece of clothing off handing it to Coco while starting to get his clothes back on. The fashionista watched as Jaune bent over and slapped her hand right on his right cheek. Jaune jolted in shock and yelped feeling Coco squeeze his ass.

"Mmmm...now this is how every man's ass should be built. Nice and big but still soft enough to give it a good squeeze."

Jaune spun around and moved to slap her hand away but somehow landed his hand right on her left boob.

'Oh you gotta be shitting me! Well here comes the asskick!' Jaune thought to himself and closed his eyes waiting for Coco to beat him senseless for grabbing her. He opened one eye to see Coco smirking once more making him wish she'd just beat his ass instead.

"By all means grab the other one. I don't bite Jaune. Well...unless you want me to." She winked and Jaune's eye twitched.

'Boner engaged.' Jaune's mind said absentmindedly and he grabbed her other breast eliciting a moan from Coco then proceeding to crash his lips against hers. She went wide-eyed for a second before melding with the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself into his chest.

'Well fuck I didn't think I'd be doing this but it's kinky as hell. I can feel Jaune's dick between my thighs and it's massive. Wouldn't mind having it in me...'

Coco let one hand fall to his underwear yanking it down making the garment falling around Jaune's ankles. The Arc growled into her mouth breaking away from the kiss and pushed the fashionista onto the bench making her eye level with his dick while he stood above her. He looked down at her expectantly and she knew what he wanted, immediately getting to work on his cock working the shaft and slurping around the head. Jaune was getting antsy wanting Coco to go deeper faster but she was trying to get used to his sheer size before going that far. He got tired of waiting gripping her hair with both hands making Coco stop swishing her tongue around his head looking up at him with a questioning glare but went wide-eyed when Jaune rammed his entire dick down her throat making her almost throw up.

"GLLK HRRK!" Coco gagged violently not able to say anything as ten inches of Jaune went in and out of her throat.

"FUCK! Oh my Oum your throat feels amazing!" Jaune grunted and used her mouth as he pleased feeling his dick hit the back of her throat. Coco struggled to stay conscious of both the lack of air and pleasure she was having being used as a mouth pussy.

"HGGLK OMMPH!" Coco gagged again sending Jaune over the edge as he let out a gasp and brought her mouth all the way to his balls flooding her throat with his hot semen. Coco's cheeks puffed up as cum sprayed out her nose and dripped out the edges of her mouth.

'Christ I'm gonna drown from how much he's cumming!'

Jaune held her in place refusing to let her spill a drop before suddenly letting go giving the fashionista a much-needed breath of air.

"*cough* Oh fuck.. *cough*" She struggled to form a sentence as his seed spilled out of her mouth and onto the clothes she was wearing when entering the store.

'Shit I got his jizz all over my clothes and myself. Oum above he came a ridiculous amount!' Jaune was still breathing hard one of his hands still on her hand while the other was wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Holy shit...that was hot Coco." He said not intending to make a pun which made her laugh and cough up some more semen.

"Well I *Cough* aim to please. About made me pass out."

"I was still kinda pissed you ruined my game session from earlier today so I was a bit rougher than I should have. Yeah sorry about that."

'Oh, honey you can be as rough as you want next time.' Coco thought to herself not knowing she actually said it out loud making Jaune turn beet red. Coco's eyes widened after realizing her mistake her cool demeanor being shattered for the first time ever blushing as hard as Jaune.

"F-forget what I said! Let's get cleaned up and leave!" Coco spoke hastily and worked on trying to rub out the cum stains of her clothes. Jaune nodded and put on his outfit and exiting quickly to let her get dressed in peace.

The Arc already had all the bags wrapped around his arms by the time she came out. A few stains could be seen around her chest and collar but Coco seemed to have rubbed them out as well as she could before just deciding to leave as it was. The duo exited the mall not saying a word on the car ride home and opened the door to the house.

"There you two are! Have fun shopping?" Pyrrha smiled brilliantly making Jaune smile in turn.

'Pyrrha you magnificent person, your presence, doesn't cease to brighten my mood.'

"Coco had fun. I, on the other hand, didn't enjoy being a glorified pack mule. I gotta say though, seeing you Pyrrha made me feel a bit better."

"Glad I have that effect on you Jaune." Pyrrha gave beamed at him with another radiating smile seemingly glowing with positive energy then continued her work in the kitchen to make dinner.

'That positivity is infectious. I'd bottle and sell her happiness if it were possible! Wait...WHO LET PYRRHA IN THE KITCHEN?!'

Coco looked on in envy seeing just how happy Jaune was looking at Pyrrha. She narrowed her eyes before walking over to her pack mule and dragging him up the stairs.

"Coco wait! I need to save the kitchen before it's too late! Don't you remember what happened last time Pyrrha cooked?! Everyone was scraping taco meat off the walls for weeks!"

BOOOM!*

"Pyrrha what did you do?!" Yang screamed while trying to find the fire extinguisher.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha wailed searching for the extinguisher as well. Weiss came sprinting down the stairs past Coco and Jaune in a flash to assist with the chaos.

"Pyrrha you dolt! I told you to wait for Jaune to get home!"

"I wanted to help him out! He always does so much work I just wanted to lighten his load!"

Coco dragged him to her room and threw him inside, locking the door behind her. Jaune landed in the sea of bags rubbing the back of his head and giving a Coco a confused look.

"What the hell is your problem Coco? I need to get down there and fix that mess before it gets worse! Pyrrha cooking is one thing but Yang trying to clean will make an even bigger disaster!"

Coco responded by shoving him onto her bed and landing on top of him with a determined but pissed off look. She straddled his crotch holding his wrists in her palms.

"Coco the fuck?!"

She didn't say anything and smashed her lips against his forcefully and without mercy. Jaune tried to get out from under her but Coco wasn't having any of that, straddling him so he couldn't flip her and riding his hips like a cowgirl. She released his lips needing to catch a breath while Jaune gasped for air.

"Seriously Coco get off I'm not in the mood for this! What's gotten into you?!" Coco glared down at him and gave a low growl.

"Acting so giddy around Pyrrha...Damn goody too shoes...I'll show you what a real woman can do!" Coco mumbled and went for his pants. Jaune took the opportunity to jump out of his jeans and sprint for the door.

"Oh no, you don't! Get back here!" Coco screeched and ran right after him. Jaune yelped and made it to the door before being choked by his collar from Coco grabbing it.

"Gotcha! Now get back on the bed so I can fuck your brains out!"

"What has gotten into you?! Are you jealous that I was happy to see Pyrrha?!"

"Shut up and get on the damn bed!"

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! Coco, I'm not your boyfriend dammit! I don't belong to you!"

"You won't be saying that after I have an hour of you screaming in ecstasy now do as you're told and GET. ON. THE. BED!"

Jaune was able to open the door before being dragged away from it. The Arc was having just about enough of Coco's behavior and was about to use some of his strength to get away but a certain black-haired beauty came to his rescue as she appeared in the doorway.

"Coco, what are you trying to do with Jaune?" She looked at the scene with curious eyes, Jaune in his underwear with lipstick smudged on his lips only in his underwear and T-shirt with Coco dragging him by his leg toward her bed.

"None of your damn business now close the door and let me have my fun. I gotta claim what's mine."

"I'm going to have to say no. It's pretty obvious Jaune doesn't want to have sex with you so let Jaune go so he can help fix the disaster that is happening downstairs."

"What he and I did at the mall begs to differ."

"That was there, this is now. Why don't we ask him? Jaune, do you want to have sex with Coco?" Jaune looked at her with rare actual anger in his eyes.

"I want a lot of things Blake, I want to have one day where I can play a damn game in peace without being interrupted, I'd like to come home to see the house not completely destroyed, I want to go just one day just one day without having a headache from living with all of you and I'd also like that my roommates not try to force me to do something I already said I wasn't in the mood for nor want to do! That goes for both of you, not just Coco! Now Coco let go of my damned leg so I can fix the catastrophe that's happening downstairs!" Jaune tore his leg out and grabbed his jeans storming out of the room toward the chaos leaving Coco and Blake in silence.

"I did overhear some of the bickering you two were having. Do you have a crush on Jaune or something? Getting jealous of the way Jaune looks at Pyrrha? Sounded like you were being possessive of something you don't have."

"Hey, Blake how about you get the fuck out of my room before I kick your ass out?" Coco growled and Blake shrugged.

"I'll leave. Maybe if you want Jaune to like you more you should actually help pay rent. Or at least help out with the house and make his life a little easier. Just a thought." Blake ended leaving Coco alone to stew in silence.

"OK! Fire is out! Thank Oum! And Pyrrha, I appreciate you wanting to help me out by making dinner but please for the love of all that is holy stay out of the kitchen! Ok? Leave dinner to me." Jaune gave her a small smile and she looked at him with sad eyes.

"Im sorry Jaune. I just wanted to have a nice dinner ready for everyone when you got home. I'd like to help you out more."

"Just keep doing what you're doing Pyrrha. It helps more than you think. So the kitchen is...well it's trashed. Fuck it! I'm ordering pizza! I'll fix the kitchen tomorrow morning. What kind of pizza do you all want?"

"Meat lovers!" Yang requested sporting some black soot marks on her face from fighting the fire.

"You barbarian! That would be a heart attack served on a pan! I would like a salad, please. Grilled chicken salad to be exact." Weiss scolded Yang who stuck her tongue out at the heiress.

"Could I get a grilled chicken sub Jaune? I try to stay away from greasy foods." Pyrrha asked and Jaune nodded adding it to the order.

"Tuna pizza." Blake added.

"What about Coco?" Jaune asked and Blake shrugged.

"Told me to get out and locked the door."

"Alirght then I'll just get her favorite dessert. The lava cake should at least make her happy. Here's the money to pay for it now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go murder a boss who's been pissing me off!" Jaune sped away leaving the four women to their devices. Twenty minutes later the food was delivered and the four girls feasted on their dinner. Weiss ate her salad slowly meticulously crunching every piece of lettuce and chicken.

"Can you eat any slower? Jeez, you're like a rabbit eating a carrot." Yang chomped on a piece of meat lovers and Weiss glared at her while narrowing her eyes.

"I'll have you know Xiao Long that eating slowly assists with better digestion while consuming something with actual useful nutrients will fuel the body much better than that disgusting slice of carbs and grease."

"Uh-huh, but I'll enjoy this much more than that rabbit food you're eating. Right, Blake?" The woman in question nodded in agreement happily munching away at her tuna covered pizza.

"I always like to have a balance between both pleasure food and nutrients. I don't want to make myself miserable but I get something that benefits me more than something as unhealthy as pizza. Like my sub here. It has a good balance between both carbs and protein along with the vitamins provided by the vegetables on it."

"I'd rather eat that sub than that thing Weiss calls food."

"It's obvious all of the calories you consume go into your breasts. Explains why they're so fat."

"Excuse me?! That's rich coming from you forever flat! You wish that your boobs were as good as mine!"

"F-forever flat?! I'm still growing!"

"Pfftt! Oh that's a good one ice queen! You're what? 21? Yeah, you're done growing sweetheart. News flash women stop growing when they're 18 so you are what you are. And you Weiss are forever flat! Men love big boobs and I got them in spades honey."

"Shut up! Ask the pervert then! Since he's the only male in the house his opinion on women will decide which one of us is right! Hopefully he's not as big a pervert as he actually is. "

"Weiss, Jaune isn't a pervert. Every time he ends up in a uncomfortable or unfortunate position like the other day when he looked up your skirt wasn't his fault. It's completely coincidental considering your about the only person this happens to. There was when he accidentally groped Pyrrha but he didn't mean to." Blake defended Jaune and Weiss mostly ignored the claim.

"Hmph! He's still a pervert and I wouldn't be caught dead with him. I don't see what you like about him Pyrrha. You could do much better." Weiss declared taking another bite of her salad.

"He does a lot for us Weiss. He works part time, goes to college and always makes sure the house is taken care before he leaves every morning. He has a good heart and does care about us. Even though we drive him crazy sometimes."

"YEESSSSS! I BEAT YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jaune cheered in victory at finally defeating the Nameless King. A few moments later a smiling Arc came down for his food, loading his plate up with three pieces of pizza and a glass of water.

"Finally win?" Blake commented and Jaune nodded with pride.

"Yep! Finally killed that asshole. Had to be the toughest boss in the game easily!" He beans and Blake let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Jaune asked barely ever seeing Blake laugh.

"Oh it's just, the Nameless King is at best the fourth maybe even the fifth hardest boss since the dlc for dark souls 3 has been released. If you thought the King was hard then good luck with sister Friede and Midir. You'll probably tear your hair out." Everyone at the table included Jaune looked at her with surprise.

"What? I have other hobbies than writing smut. I get good creative inspiration from the art in video games."

'I like Blake a bit more now. Never pinned her for a gamer. Should invite her to play sometime. Wonder if she likes Halo?' Jaune thought before picking up the lava cake to deliver it to Coco.

"Before you leave pervert, tell us what you think is better. Women with fat massive breasts or more petite ones?"

Jaune contemplated for a second. Tapping his chin and scrunching his face trying to make a decision before snapping his fingers.

"To me either one is attractive. Not every girl has to have big boobs. My ex-girlfriend, for example, militia malachite, she had small boobs but a really good butt. Though girls can't make their boobs bigger any woman can make their butt bigger and better through weightlifting along with other physical activity."

"Wait you've actually been in a relationship?!" Weiss sputtered out and Jaune nodded.

"Yeah. Was with her for like seven months before finding out about some pretty shady stuff she was doing at a club and broke up with her. "

"What was she a drug dealer or something? A prostitute?" Weiss said mockingly making Jaune frown in displeasure and glared at her.

"No. I found out she roofied guys and girls in the past, stole their money and raped them. I reported this to Yang's dad two months ago after I broke up with her. They couldn't find anything so unfortunately, she got off scot-free."

"Dad still tries to pick up dirt at that club your ex worked at. Knows illegal shit happens there sometimes but can never catch them in the act. Drives him nuts." Yang commented and Jaune nodded before walking upstairs and knocking on Coco's door. When he received no response Jaune sighed and left the cake in front of her room.

"Ordered you a lava cake. Hope you enjoy it." Jaune said before returning to his room.

'Now let's start ashes of Ariandel!'

* * *

**Got a bit of plot in there eh? Couldn't resist. Hope you all enjoy. Leave a review!**


	4. Ex's are Bitches

**So some might be wondering why I can make chapters more quickly for this story than my other ones. Simply put, those other stories like Arcs Across dimensions, Being Human and even an arc has no limits have cohesive storylines that require more in-depth thinking and planning. For example, my next chapter I'm making for AAD is only roughly a thousand words right now because I have a bad case of writer's block for the story. This, on the other hand, is straight madness that I can concoct and see how it goes. I'll tell ya one thing this story is easily the most enjoyable and easiest to write for sure.**

* * *

"VRROOOOMM!"

A yellow street bike revved with the driver cackling like a maniac and the poor soul behind her screaming his head off. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a vice-like grip terrified at what would happen if he were to let go.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Jaune screamed in utter terror while Yang was laughing to her heart's content.

"What's the matter Jaune? Not a fan of fast and furious street racing?!"

"WHAT I'M NOT A FAN OF IS DYING!"

"Pffft we're not gonna die silly!"

"WITH THE SPEEDS WE'RE GOING AT I BEG TO DIFFER!" He yelled back readjusting his grip around her beautiful waist.

Yang let out another chuckle before revving the engine again driving between cars on the highway at speeds far beyond the speed limit. She saw a semi-truck with an open ramp in the back and thought of a badass plan.

"Alright Jaune! Ready to see something cool?!"

"HELL NO!"

"Good! We're gonna use that semi ramp to launch us off the highway!"

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Jaune's protests met deaf ears as yang put the throttle up and raced up the ramp launching them both over the side of the highway towards the street down below them. They landed hard on the ground, swerving out of the way of oncoming traffic and finally coming to a screeching halt in an alleyway. Yang took off her helmet, whipping her hair around and looked behind at her companion. Jaune was shaking like a leaf, arms still wrapped around her waist in a death grip refusing to let go.

"Aww it's ok baby, you can let go now. Back on the ground." Yang cooed while rubbing the Arcs head, the poor man still shaking in fear.

"...I...will never...let you...drive again...EVER!" Jaune swore as he finally let go of Yang and took a shaky step off her beloved street bike, Dragon Slayer. Why she named it that was beyond him but the completely yellow bike was so bright it almost gave him a headache.

"Oh don't be a wimp! That was just some good old fashioned high adrenaline street racing! Now we weren't racing anyone per se but it was fast as hell and got my blood pumping! We're also close to one of my favorite bars that a friend of mine owns now hop on Dragon Slayer and let's head there!" Jaune trembled in fear before overcoming it and getting back on the Bike wrapping his arms around Yang once more before the duo shot off towards the brawler's favorite watering hole, not knowing that it was going to be a very interesting night.

**(Meanwhile, Back at Casa De Arc)**

Pyrrha was hard at work, cleaning up the mess she made the other night. She mopped the hardwood floors until it looked like it was shining and cleaned the cabinets of all burn marks. The athlete let out a satisfied sigh at seeing her hard work pay off and couldn't wait to see Jaune's reaction.

'He's so kind. Working so hard to keep the house all tidy and working part-time at his job. Jaune's ideal boyfriend material!' Pyrrha thought and went red thinking of Jaune that way, her mind raced at the thought of him liking her that way. She imagined his warm loving embrace, his manly musk and him tied up with a ball gag at her feet begging her to pleasure his rock hard-'

'Gah! Lewd thoughts! Dang it Pyrrha don't think about that!' Pyrrha's face went as red as her hair. Sweat pooled on her forehead at the thought of having such an intimate and kinky encounter with Jaune.

"Having lewd thoughts Pyrrha?" Blake appeared out of nowhere, making the redhead scream in fear.

"EEE! Blake! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Still didn't answer my question Pyrrha. Are you having naughty thoughts about our only male roommate?" Blake rose an eyebrow at her and Pyrrha could only stammer, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Good for you. I thought you were too innocent to have a lustful bone in your body but here you've proven me wrong. Have you fallen for him? Or is this just a physical attraction?" Blake interrogated taking the athlete by surprise.

"NO! It's not just a physical attraction. His kind heart and personality are Jaune's two most defining traits. Him having a very well built and sculpted body is like a cherry on top."

"Ah, I see. You want him to pop your cherry is that it?" Blake smirked and Pyrrha went crimson all across her face even more so than before.

"I-I...You..." The redhead couldn't get a word out as she struggled to form a coherent sentence. The smut writer laughed and patted her friend on the back.

"Well if you want him then you're gonna have to make Jaune notice you. Now he already seems to like you a lot, that's evident since you're about the only one out of all five of us to make him smile in joy or happiness. So you already got a leg up on the competition."

"Competition? Well if it's a contest then I'll win no matter what! Who also likes Jaune?"

"Coco for sure. She got really jealous after seeing how happy Jaune was to see you. Made her super jealous and tried to force herself on him. I interrupted her before she could do anything but apparently the two did something at the mall so she's a contender for his affections. And who says Yang doesn't fancy Jaune? Hell, she dragged him out this evening for some daredevil esque street racing thing or heck even Weiss. Despite how much she acts like she hates Jaune, I'd bet money that she secretly loves him. Like a classic tsundere from an anime. You have to step up your game if you want him to be with you.

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"Just be you Pyrrha but also at the same time be a little bolder. Do some things that might be a bit out there for you to do, ask him out to go do something heck maybe even work out with him and get more physical, maybe do some grappling. Maybe wear some more revealing outfits. He loves your workout clothes but if you dress in Yang level skimpy slothes he'll notice that fast."

Pyrrha contemplated what Blake said and nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it! I won't lose to anyone else for Jaune's affections! I'll start acting out a bit more when he gets home. Thank you so much Blake!"

The smut writer nodded and smiled, happy that her friend was finally getting a bit bolder. Phase two of Blake's plan was complete now was time for phase three!

'Now I just need to get Jaune to agree to a threesome with myself and Pyrrha for the hands-on experience I need for my next chapter.' Blake schemed while Pyrrha planned for her next course of action.

**(Yang and Jaune)**

"Guess who's back?!" Yang announced kicking in the doors to the club and was met with an overwhelmingly negative reception. Two burly bouncers blocked their way to the dance floor both sporting bandages around their heads with one of them having a broken arm and the other having a cast on his leg.

"Fuck no blondie! You're not allowed in here after what you did last time!"

"Christ Yang what did you do?"

"Got into a fight after this asshole slapped my ass so I broke his arm. How's it healing up _pal_?" Yang hissed and the bouncer in question stepped back in fear not wanting another beating like he received from before.

"Let her through. It's your own fault she beat both of your asses." Junior Xiong stepped forward smoking a cigarette and smirking at them both. Jaune froze, knowing all too well that if Junior owned this club now then she would be here too.

"Glad to see ya here again blondie. I hope you don't knock out five of my bouncers again though?"

"They keep their hands to themselves we'll have no problems."

"When did you buy this club? I thought other one yo owned uptown was doing well?" Jaune asked questioningly. This club was a favorite of his to visit with Ren and Sun, hell he remembered coming here with Yang a few times in the past but now that it was owned by Junior he won't be coming back after this trip.

"Expanding my business kid. Gotta make some more money so buying another popular club was a good investment."

"Uh-huh. Yang we should leave, whenever Junior is involved my ex usually is here too. Really don't feel like running into her again." Yang winced and nodded in agreement.

"Shit I'm sorry Jaune. He literally just bought this club so I completely forgot. Let's head out then we'll find somewhere else to hang." Arc nodded in thanks and moved to turn around when he felt two pairs of arms loop around his chest from behind.

"Leaving so soon Jaune?" Melanie malachite purred.

"We thought you'd be happy to see us?" Miltia whispered in his ear.

Jaune tore himself from their grasp in an instant, giving the twins a genuine glare of hatred.

"Stay the fuck away from me." He growled standing next to Yang who was glaring at the two just as harshly.

"Now is that any way to treat a former lover?" Miltia pouted and Jaune let out a hollow laugh.

"Emphasis on the former, a lot of regret on the lover. You should be in jail for what you've done."

"Now Jaune all those nasty things you've heard about me were rumors. I mean I'm a beautiful woman who many would dream to sleep with. They were just jealous of you and I."

"Oh cut the bullshit! I saw what you tried to do to Ren! You wanted to ruin his relationship with Nora so you slipped something in his drink and tried to rape him so the two would break up! Unfortunately for you, I stopped it before you could ruin my best friend's life!" Jaune's word hit the malachite like a freight train making the usually calm girl snarl in anger.

"You belonged to ME! I should've been the only thing you cared about. Not some silent fuck and his annoying ass girlfriend!"

"Oum above why the fuck did I ever date you? You're batshit crazy! Let's go Yang." Jaune turned his back and felt something hard collide with the back of his head making the Arc see stars knocking him out and flat on the ground."

"You're not going anywhere Jaune. I told you, you belong to me. I'm taking what's mine, permanently this time." Miltia hissed crouching down to drag Jaune away but was met with a haymaker from Yang who smashed the raven-haired woman into the ground with a single hit.

"Hands off my roommate bitch." Yang seethed, her eyes glowing crimson and giving the other malachite a death stare. Junior backed away in rare fear knowing that messing with the brawling blonde was a mistake few lived to tell about. The commotion caused quite the ruckus especially the attention of a multicolored nearly midget sized woman who found the unconscious blonde somewhat familiar looking.

"Touch him and I'll break every bone in your body. We're leaving and you'd better hope I never see either you again." Yang spat at both Junior and Melanie heaving Jaune over her shoulder. She made her way to dragon slayer, laying jaune across her beloved bike to asses the damage militia did with that beer mug.

'Doesn't look bad at all. Sucker punch gets everyone so he'll be fine when we get home and put some ice on that bump.' She touched it and Jaune unconsciously groaned in pain.

"Oof, sorry Jaune. I'll make sure to make the drive easy on ya." Yang promised about to start up her bike when she could hear someone approaching from behind. The brawler spun around in an instant to see a multi-colored nigh midget sized young woman in front of her.

"Uhhh can I help you?"

The stranger tilted her head to the side and looked at the slumped Jaune on Dragon Slater, raising an eyebrow at the scene in front of her.

"Oh! He's my friend, some bitch smashed a beer mug into the back of his head and he's got a nasty bump from it. Got to take him home so he can rest."

The woman nodded and typed something out on her phone that made Yang completely freeze in utter confusion.

"Uhh no, I don't know if he has a scar on his left asscheek, I've never peeked on him in the shower. Why do you want to know?"

She typed out another response for Yang and this made the brawler even more confused.

"You think he's a stripper that gave you a lap dance a few weeks ago and you want to give him a nice reward for his services? Look, lady, Jaune's a lot of things but a stripper? Pfft don't make me laugh I mean this guy still wears Pumpkin Pete's boxers! He's too innocent to be a stripper!"

She gave a silent laugh at Yang's little revelation and the brawler laughed along with her. She wiped a small tear from her eye before typing yet another response.

"Your names Neo? Well good to meet ya Neo, I'm Yang Xiao Long and this pretty fine unconscious piece of ass on my bike is Jaune Arc." Yang emphasized by spanking the unconscious Arc's ass making the man in question groan in pain.

"Shut up Jaune you're supposed to be unconscious." Yang looked back at her partner in crime and Neo walked over lifting her hand above his asscheek raising an eyebrow at Yang for approval.

"Be my guest, not like he'll remember it." Neo gave a devious smile before slapping Jaune's ass and giving it several good squeezes, blushing slightly while doing it.

"Ha! Nice one! You seem like a pretty chill person Neo. Despite meeting you for the first time. Wanna hang out sometime with my friend here? We'll have drinks and get into all sorts of trouble." Neo smiled, in turn, nodding up and down before exchanging numbers then waving goodbye.

"Well, she was pretty chill. Too bad you couldn't meet her Jaune. Next time we go out I'll invite her, I think you'll enjoy her...interesting personality." Yang said to her unconscious friend draping him across her lap so he wouldn't fall off and started to rev her engine. What Neo asked stoked her curiosity and the brawler peeked underneath the Arc's underwear to see if there was a scar on his left asscheek. Lo and behold there was a scar albeit a small one there on his ass. But the question remained, how did Neo know that he had it? Yang shrugged her shoulders and sped away back home. Now Yang didn't complain considering he was unconscious but Jaune was getting real handsy in his sleep.

Her fellow blondes hand somehow managed to find itself latched onto her ass, snaking its way through her pants gripping it tight and once the two got home and she was carrying him to the door his hand latched onto her breast.

'He's got a good grip. Won't deny that his scent and groping aren't turning me on a bit right now but maybe I'll try something with him another time. Gotta get him in bed.'

The brawler opened the door and was taken aback at the sight she saw. The house was remarkably cleaned and wasn't completely destroyed.

"Evening you two! Did you guys have fu-" Pyrrha stopped at seeing the unconscious form of Jaune slumped against Yang with one hand groping her breast.

"Yang...why is Jaune unconscious?" The athlete asked in a sickly sweet voice making Yang surprised that the normally kind woman could have a hint of anger in her voice.

"We ran into Jaune's ex at the bar. She hit him in the back of the head with a beer mug and he's been out since. Drove him home and somehow his hand ended up glued to my boob."

"So you're not trying to take advantage or seduce Jaune?"

"Uh no why?"

"No reason! Why don't you leave Jaune to me? I'll make sure he's all situated and get some ice for him."

"Sounds good to me, thanks P-money!" Yang handed Jaune off to Pyrrha and walked away.

"Come on Jaune, let's get you to bed." She smiled and Jaune said nothing except groan.

Pyrrha hauled Jaune up the stair with no problem opening the door to his room and gently rested him on his bed. She gave his room a once over, taking the chance to see what it looked like. A TV with an Xbox hooked up, various piles of manga on the ground, a few posters of games she didn't know about and finally his bedsheets which were Pumpkin Pete's bedsheets.

'Oh Jaune, still a child at heart." She leaned down at eye level with him, stroking his hair and observing how peaceful he looked.

'He's so cute when he sleeps. Maybe I should sleep with him...To make sure he's ok of course! No other reason...none at all!' Pyrrha decided to sleep in his room to 'take care of him'. She positioned herself so that Jaune's head was lodged between her breasts and wrapped her arms around him. Pyrrha closed her eyes and let sleep take her, excited to see Jaune's reaction in the morning.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review!**


	5. Pleasant Surprise

**Here we go, another insanity fueled smut ridden chapter! Read and Review!**

* * *

'Bluh...what the hell happened last night?' Jaune groaned thinking to himself as he rolled to the side pushing his head farther into the pillow...wait a minute. He opened his eyes to see that what he was using as a pillow was, in fact, two very soft and very large breasts. Who they belonged to? Well, Jaune needed to find that out. His eyes shifted up to see who it was and he almost choked. Sleeping peacefully while cradling his head was none other than his crush Pyrrha Nikos.

'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! Calm down Jaune! You're only being cradled in your crush's boobs right now! Alright, think! Should I try to get out? Should I try waking Pyrrha up? Should I motorboat her beautiful pair of funbags?! Gah! I just gotta sneak out then!' The Arc declared swinging one leg over Pyrrha's side slowly, his other leg followed. Jaune was essentially straddling Pyrrha at this point his head still latched between her arms and bosom as the Arc prepared to remove his head from the athlete's grasp.

'Ok, now I just need to slowly and quietly untangle myself from her.' He gently gripped her wrists and gradually started to remove them from his head.

'Almost...there.' Jaune was just about to squeeze out when Pyrrha suddenly pulled his head deep into her chest much tighter than before.

'...maybe I should just stay here.' He shrugged his shoulders still laying on top of Pyrrha who had her chin resting on the top of his head smiling.

'Oh no, you don't Jaune. I want to stay in this position for as long as possible.' Pyrrha thought to herself faking still being asleep to keep her crush nestled between her chest. The Arc started to softly motorboat her bosom softly smiling like a lune while doing it.

'Oum above please don't let Pyrrha ever wake up!'

"Having fun there Jaune?" Pyrrha said suddenly making Jaune stop dead in his tracks. He lifted his head and his eyes barely poked over her breasts and made contact with Pyrrha's stunning emerald eyes. He sat in silence trying to think of a plan to not get the crap kicked of him when Pyrrha just smiled and shook her head burying him in her chest once more.

"I didn't say to stop Jaune you silly boy."

"So you're not mad?" Jaune asked voice muffled from Pyrrha's boobs.

"Of course not. Why would I be when I was the one who fell asleep with you like this? I had to make sure you were ok after what happened last night."

"Oh yea...Dammit! That rancid cunt of an ex-girlfriend knocked me out with a beer mug!" Pyrrha nodded and giggled at Jaune yelling into her chest. The Arc in question raised his head to look into Pyrrha's eyes matching her smile.

"Ya know...this is nice. No chaos, no loud noises, no Weiss. It's almost perfect." No sooner did Jaune say that the door to his room slammed open and in came Yang, Coco, Blake, and Weiss.

'Oum you asshole!'

"Hey look who's awake! How ya holding sleeping beauty?" Yang looked at him with a toothy grin. Jaune could only narrow his eyes and slowly lowered himself back down onto Pyrrha's chest.

"Ha! Typical pervert! Hiding in the bosom of woman!" Weiss humphed and Jaune let only one narrowed eye be seen to the ice queen.

"Couldn't hide in yours even if I tried Weiss, you're lacking a lot up top." Jaune snorted making Pyrrha and the rest of the girls laugh along with him except of course Weiss.

"You-...blasted...boob obsessed...maggot!" Weiss tried to think of a clever comeback but failed to do so. Crossing her arms refusing to look at him.

"Looking awfully comfortable there Jaune. Sure you don't want to sleep on a real woman's chest?" Coco commented and the Arc stared back at before shrugging his shoulders.

"Nah I'm good. Don't feel like being molested today." Coco was unfazed by his snide remark simply smirking in return.

"Ooohh...feeling a little snippy huh. Ok, I'll leave you be Jaune but you better watch your buns hun cause mama is gonna get a hold of them again. Count on it." She winked making Jaune shiver in fear then left his room.

'Yeah she is someone who follows through on her promises. Gotta watch out for her.'

Blake only nodded at him giving Pyrrha a thumbs up puzzling Jaune then leaving without saying a word.

'The fuck was that?'

"Well Jaune thought you'd like to know that after your ex knocked you out I smashed her face into the ground for ya. After that when I carried you outside I met this really chill short chick that was funnier than hell. Let her slap your ass too."

"Wait what?!"

"Right after I smacked your ass. Then on the way home your hand went down my shorts and latched onto my ass then when we finally got home it moved itself to my boob. Naughty naughty Jaune."Yang waved her finger making Jaune turn bright red while the brawler laughed at his discomfort.

"Not my fault dammit! You saw what happened to me!"

"Pfft oh my Oum Jaune I'm just fucking with you. Maybe next time feel me up when you're conscious yeah?" Yang winked before leaving the two alone. Jaune groaned and fell back onto Pyrrha's lap. She smiled down at him and started playing with his hair.

"I can never catch a break...ugh." Jaune sighed while Pyrrha tilted her head.

"Then why don't the two of us go out Jaune? Just me and you." Pyrrha offered and Jaune stood up becoming suddenly rejuvenated.

"Sure! Let me get changed out of these clothes first then we can head out." Jaune stripped off his shirt first and walked over to his closet to get a clean one. He grabbed a good looking collared button-up shirt.

'Oum above he's built like Adonis. A perfect physical specimen.' Pyrrha thought to herself resting her chin in her hand and continued staring at her crush. Jaune was about to take off his pants when he remembered Pyrrha was still in his room.

"Uh Pyrrha? Aren't you going to go change?"

"Oh I will. Thought I'd enjoy the show."

She smiled at him and Jaune froze he swallowed hard turning around and taking off his jeans quickly before grabbing another pair.

'Pyrrha's been acting a bit differently. It's kinda hot.' Jaune thought after finally getting dressed. Pyrrha hopped off his bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek giving him a little shock.

"I'll go get changed now. Meet you at the car in fifteen?"

"Sounds good Pyr. See ya there in a bit." Jaune rubbed his cheek smiling at Pyrrha's small kiss.

'Man, she's really the first girl to give me butterflies in my stomach. Blake and Coco have made me super horny yeah, Yang has made me think of really lewd things and Weiss...well Weiss is there. If she wasn't such a bitch I'd like her more but man it's hard to be attracted when she hates me so much. But none of em have made me feel this. Hopefully, this'll develop into something.

He made his way to the car and sat down once he opened the door waiting for Pyrrha to show up. She appeared a few moments later knocking on the window and opening the door. Jaune stared at her, taking in her beauty. She sported a black pair of skinny jeans paired with a tight red cleavage shirt along with a sleek looking pair of brown boots.

"Do I look good Jaune?"

"Good? You look great!"

"Thank you. So, what would you want to do?"

"Uh...not sure...hmmm."

Jaune racked his brain, trying to think of a nice time for the two of them to have.

"How about we go get something to eat then take a nice walk through the park afterward? Nothing crazy just a nice pleasant day."

"That sounds wonderful! Let's get going then." She smiled and Jaune matched it turning on the car and driving away.

"So, those two are going out on a date huh? Who wants to stalk em? We can take pictures as blackmail!" Yang schemed and Weiss rolled her eyes at the suggestion.

"If Pyrrha wants to get with the pervert she can. If you ask me it's a big mistake but I'm not participating in this childish endeavor." Weiss walked away to her room leaving the three women alone.

"Not gonna lie I wouldn't mind seeing how this goes. It may help out my research for my next chapter." Blake commented agreeing on tailing the two.

"I'll tag along with you two just because if it goes badly I can swoop in and take what belongs to me." Coco rubbed her hands together imagining having Jaune underneath her moaning in pleasure. A small amount of blood leaked from her nose at the lewd thought.

"Hey uh Coco you got some blood coming out of your nose there/"

"Don't worry about it Yang. Just thinking about...stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff that's none of your business. Now let's go and tail my personal piece of ass."

**(Jaune and Pyrrha)**

The duo sat down outside of a quaint cafe looking over the menus. Jaune, unfortunately, was having a rough time finding something he liked.

'Sandwich...sandwich...another sandwich...and wow look at that! Another sandwich! And the only other thing on the menu is fricking salad! Salad! I don't want to eat what my food eats dammit!' Jaune groaned in despair at how bland the menu was. Pyrrha, on the other hand, was delighted to see all of the healthy sandwiches the cafe had to offer along with the salads. She decided quickly on a tuna sandwich topped with her choice of vegetables and a small salad on the side.

'Screw it! Just gonna get a ham and cheese sandwich. Wasting eight bucks on a damn lunch I could eat at home for free! It's not all bad at least. Pyrrha being here is nice and just the two of us being by ourselves is a blessing away from the chaos at home.'

"So Jaune, I wanted to ask about your job. What is it you do exactly? Because last time you got home I noticed a lot of glitter matted in your hair and how exhausted you looked."

Jaune froze like a deer in the headlights wracking his brain for a bullshit excuse. Usually, the girls never asked him about his job so long as he brought home the bacon and made food. SHIT!

"Well, Pyrrha my job...it's sorta...hard to explain/embarrassing to talk about. My job is...throwing childrens birthday parties at acres of fun!" Jaune bit his tongue, knowing the lie was stupid and farfetched but it was all the poor guy could think of! Seriously how do you hide from your crush that your secretly a stripper?!

"Really? Well, that's...surprising. I thought it was something more physical related such as maybe being a climbing instructor or even a personal trainer considering how great of shape you're in Jaune."

"Nope! No physical job here Pyr! What about you Pyr? Other than constantly training what do you do to help with rent?"

"I help the other track team members by creating them all a proper diet that will help them perform better than they ever could before!"

'Doesn't shock me at all. An easy job that nets Pyrrha a good amount of money to help with rent and buy personal stuff with.'

"No surprise to me you do that Pyrrha. Shows just how awesome you are." Jaune smiled at her and Pyrrha blushed at his compliment pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Ooh slick there Jaune! Making her get all blushy and bashful!" Yang whispered to her co-conspirators who watched the two from a small pair of binoculars in a restaurant across the street.

"It's my turn to look Yang! I need this for my next chapter!" Blake hissed impatiently and Yang rolled her eyes.

"Give me a sec here kitty cat. Need to see if Pyrrha tries anything."

"Exactly why I need to observe! This research is crucial to my book! And stop calling me that!" Blake grabbed onto the binoculars making Yang pullback in response refusing to let go. Coco was being the smart one out of the three of them and used her phone to eavesdrop on them both zooming in with her camera.

'Jaune acting all innocent...falling for the goody too shoes huh? Well, we'll see how long that lasts when he gets tired of the nice girl. Every guy does I've seen it time and time again only a matter of time.'

The duo had finally gotten their food and bounced questions off one another.

"Seven sisters?! Goodness Jaune that must've been a treat! Why didn't you tell everyone else about your family?"

"Mainly because I don't want the five of you to try and talk to my family. They don't need to know I live with a bunch of women with me being the only guy. I wouldn't hear the end of it from my sisters or my mother who would be going nuts wanting to know when she was getting grandkids. That's why I make sure my phone has two passwords!"

"Paranoid much? Just kidding. Well, you already know about my family. How both my parents competed in the Olympics winning gold medals respectively. I want to do the same that's why I train so much. Though ironically they never pushed or forced me to continue their legacy. I chose to do it."

"Well I can tell you one thing Pyrrha, you're amazing so I wouldn't be surprised at all to see another Nikos competing and winning."

Pyrrha smiled back at him and swallowed hard before leaning across the table giving him a quick peck on the lips. Jaune froze for a sec touching his lips missing their warmth immediately.

'Ok...now she's just teasing me. I don't mind chasing Pyrrha.'

"I thought you deserved a little reward since your paying for lunch." Pyrrha winked at him and Jaune scratched his head having a small blush spread across his face.

"Oh ho ho! Nice move there Pyr!"

"What'd she do?" Blake asked and Yang snickered before looking at her friend.

"She just leaned across the table and gave him a kiss! He must've said something that made her happy! Nice move ass prime!"

"That smooth bitch!" Coco growled in utter jealousy standing up abruptly from her chair walking towards the door.

"Woah! Hold on there miss fancy pants! We all agreed to tail them, not destroy their date."

"I told you, that ass is mine."

"Well, right now it's Pyrrha's unless she screws it up. So keep your fashion savvy ass down and we'll see what happens alright?" Yang ordered her companion who reluctantly agreed sitting back down.

"Yang while you and Coco were arguing Pyrrha and Jaune left. So if we want to tail them we gotta get moving." Blake interjected and the other two women scrambled out of their seats to stalk their roommates.

**(Park)**

Jaune was getting a bit antsy since Pyrrha kissed him. It may have been brief but he wanted more! Last time he had hot makeout session was with Coco and that was a while ago whereas what Pyrrha gave him was just a tease...and he wanted another dammit!

Jaune walked closely next to Pyrrha, going down the path they were following. There was barely anyone in the park, giving Jaune some ideas. Jaune started to make his move looping his arm around Pyrrha's waist as they walked together. The athlete gave out a sigh happiness before leaning on him a bit smiling contently. He led her towards a heavily bush filled area away from any passerbys or unwanted witnesses. Jaune looked at Pyrrha and cupped her cheek in his hand before taking her lips into his. The athlete gasped into his mouth before melding with him into the kiss pushing her lips in his even harder.

Jaune snaked his arms around her waist holding Pyrrha tight against himself. Pyrrha responded by planting one hand on his cheek and the other sneaking its way under his shirt feeling the Arcs chiseled abs. Jaune growled into her mouth in pleasure intensifying the kiss pushing her up against a tree running his hands up and down her body. The athlete moaned before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist planting herself on his crotch. Jaune leaned her against the tree rubbing his evergrowing erection back and forth on her covered pussy, seeing some dampness start to form. He reached down into Pyrrha's jeans starting to rub her rapidly soaking panties slowly arousing her even more. Pyrrha kept her lips on his and swayed her body forward making Jaune lose his balance falling to the ground with the athlete sitting on top of him. She gripped his shirt tight and ripped the piece of clothing in half with almost the same strength as Yang. Pyrrha then broke off from the kiss and descended onto his chest nipping at his skin and sucking on one of his nipples. Jaune was groping Pyrrha's beautiful ass squeezing and rubbing it with a powerful grip then started tugging down on her jeans.

"Holy shit! They're going at it!" Yang could feel a little blood leak out of her nose at seeing the couple make out and fondle one another in such a public heavy place.

"Son of...Didn't think she'd get into it this hard...Dammit now I'm gonna have to step up my game." Coco groaned slumping behind Yang. Blake was in front watching the two with a lustful and downright perverted gaze furiously writing down what was happening as the inspiration came to her.

"It's...perfect!" Blake declared as she studied the scene in awe. Coco and Yang looked at one another then back at Blake wondering what the hell was wrong with her. The trios thoughts were interrupted after hearing a nigh climax sounding scream pierce the air.

"Oh Jaune!" Pyrrha moaned in ecstasy arching back as Jaune started eating her out. She gripped his hair tight pushing down on the back of his head while he thrusted his tongue in and out of her like a man eating a meal for the first time in years. Jaune was zeroed in, focusing entirely on making Pyrrha feel as good as she could. Pyrrha couldn't fathom how good she was feeling having only masturbated in the past and never doing anything with a guy past kissing with some light groping but nothing this amazing!

"J-Jaune...I...want you...inside me...Let's AH! Head back...to the house..." Pyrrha begged and Jaune ceased his assault looking up at her with just as must lust as she had.

"Fuck but I want you now Pyr." Jaune growled looming over her and rubbing his rock hard cock between her soaking thighs. He locked his lips on her neck sucking hard and making Pyrrha moan even more. The athlete regained some of her senses, knowing that she had to get her way so the two wouldn't worry about being caught.

"Jaune...I'll suck your dick...while you drive home...then we'll have our fun..." Pyrrha promised and Jaune stopped what he was doing contemplated for a second at her offer before swooping the athlete off her feet. He handed Pyrrha her jeans which she put on in a flash before Jaune bolted with Pyrrha in his arms toward the car. The duo reached it in a flash with Jaune setting Pyrrha down on the passenger side gently and sprinting to the driver's side. He turned the key and revved the engine bolting out of the parking lot as quickly as the laws would permit. Pyrrha was already unbuttoning his pants and pulled out his massive erection, staring at the glorious cock with awe. It was her first time seeing one in person and she was secretly wanting it to be the only one she'd ever see.

Being a novice at pleasuring a man considering it was her first time Pyrrha swallowed nervously and started licking the tip. Jaune sucked in a breath at her warm tongue slobbering his head and licking up and down his shaft like it was a big meaty popsicle. He could tell Pyrrha had no idea what she was doing but he was ok with that, made it feel like it was his first time having sex all over again. Jaune rested one hand on her head making Pyrrha bob up and down on his meat slowly going about halfway down with a little bit of gagging coming from her as the foreign object made contact with the back of her throat.

'Oum above Jaune was blessed with a massive dick! I can barely fit it in my mouth and it's hitting the back of my throat! I'm gonna try to take it all in at once. Oum please don't let me throw up all over him I'd die of embarrassment!'

Jaune was gripping the back of Pyrrha's head when all of a sudden he lurched forward gasping in shock and pleasure. His date had engulfed his entire rod in one fell swoop her tight throat immersing itself around his dick like a warm wet vice grip.

"Gllk...blegh" Pyrrha gagged on his cock before rising up to come up for air taking in gulps of air with her chest rising and lowering rapidly. She had mascara running down her face and her lipstick was smudged but Jaune didn't care, seeing Pyrrha all messed up made him even hornier than before.

"Fuck Pyrrha you look so hot." Jaune breathed out seeing that they were almost back home. Pyrrha went down on him again sloppily sucking his dick and working the shaft with renewed vigor doing her best to pleasure Jaune to the best of her ability. He moaned in ecstasy bucking his hips ramming his dick into Pyrrha's throat hard making gag again. Jaune pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. Pyrrha climbed over the middle and staddled Jaune while he sat in the driver's seat. She put both hands on his face and kissed him as deeply as possible. Jaune moaned into the kiss and reached for the door handle opening it while carrying Pyrrha who was now wrapped around his upper body. Nipping at his neck and sucking on his skin wherever she pleased. He opened the front door to the house and slammed it behind them climbing up the stairs towards his room. Jaune and Pyrrha crashed through in a flurry of limbs, both of them holding one another as tightly as possible. He picked her up and layed her down on his bed, tearing off his belt and unzipping his pants in a flash. Pyrrha already had her jeans and shirt off leaving the athlete clad in only a bra paired with a risque thong Jaune had never seen before.

"I can't wait Pyrrha...no more foreplay...no more messing around...I want you..." Jaune breathed with hunger and Pyrrha stared back with just as much lust.

"I would say I want you to be gentle because I'm a virgin Jaune but I don't care. I want you to slam into me as hard and fast as you want. I'll grit through the pain and feel the pleasure once it subsides. Make me yours." She spread her legs and peeled off the thong that encased her dripping pussy. Jaune swallowed and positioned his dick in front of her entrance ready to enter Pyrrha as soon as she gave the order.

"You two should really lock the door. Luckily for the both of you, I did so preventing Yang and Coco from crashing your guys alone time." Blake spoke out and the lovers froze in fear both of them staring at her in surprise.

"Remember when I said I'll come to you when I needed more inspiration Jaune? Well seeing the two of you at the park making out made me want the same thing. So let's have a fun threesome tonight." Blake smirked wearing only her yukata nightgown, juices already dripping down her leg after witnessing what the duo had been doing and walking over to the two. She wrapped her arms around Jaune's chest from behind and took his lips into hers, causing Jaune to hold back no longer.

'Oum...thank you' Jaune thought before he rammed himself into Pyrrha's womb the two screaming in unison with raw pleasure. Their night had only just begun.

* * *

**And all you will have to wait til the next update! Muhahaa! hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review! Thanks again for Blaiseingfire for beta reading this!**


	6. Hard Tease

**Been a while since I updated this. Sorry bout that, haven't had the inspiration. But here's a new chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

"FUCK ME! OH JAUNE! HARDER!" Screams of pleasure pierced the air and rang out the entire house, disturbing Weiss as she tried to read from her book.

'Can that oaf screw Pyrrha somewhere else?! Wait..did I hear blake screaming as well?! This is maddening! I can't focus at all from all of their mewling and moans!' Weiss gritted her teeth grating them back in forth before slamming her book shut stomping toward Jaune's room. By the time she got there Coco and Yang were already there trying in vain to open the door.

"Damn you Blake! Sneaky bitch!" Coco pulled on the door with all her strength not moving it an inch.

"Let me try! I'm not letting those two have all the fun dammit!" Yang growled rearing her fist back sending it careening into the door. The brawler immediately regretted her decision as she started waving her hand around in agony cursing the entire time.

"FUCK FUCK! SON OF A BITCH! What the hell is that door made out of?! Metal?!" Yang wafted her hand still cursing as Weiss grabbed her rapier from her room and gave the door a swift stab, the sword reverberating after hitting the metal door.

"When in the blazes did that pervert install a steel door?!" Weiss breathed out sharply still in shock at the new revelation.

"Maybe it was because Yang broke down his door after the stink bomb fiasco or because of when I barged in on him jerking off or playing video games a few times. Oh! It could've also been from that jockstrap incident."

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious! Jaune couldn't walk for a week!"

The two laughed for a moment before realizing they were no closer to getting in on the action.

"Shit! We gotta find a way in there still! Any ideas?"

"JUST LIKE THAT! OH OUM ABOVE YOURE SO DEEP INSIDE ME!" Blakes moan echoed through the house making the two bombshells even more irritated.

"This is bullshit! I was the first one to make a move on him now Pyrhha and Blake get to swoop in and have all the fun! Yang, didn't you're dad give you something for breaking down doors or whatever?"

"PULL MY HAIR! FUCK ME LIKE THE DIRTY SLUT I AM!" Blakes moans were even louder than before *SMACK!* A resounding slap could be heard through the entire house as moans grew louder once more.

"Good lord! What is he doing to them in there?!"

"RIGHT THERE! OH FUCK YOUR TONGUE DOES WONDERS JAUNE!"

"Sounds like he's doing everything! I'm getting wet just hearing all of this! Coco go downstairs and bring up the dining room table! We'll need to use that as a barrier!"

"A barrier from what?"

"From my 21st birthday party gift, my dad gave me!"

"RAIL ME WITH THAT MASSIVE COCK OF YOURS EVEN HARDER! I DONT CARE IF I CANT WALK TOMORROW!" Pyrrha screeched making Weiss shake in horror.

'Wow...it sounds like...they're having quite the time in there...I wonder if he's that good...' Weiss was thinking of lewd thoughts for a moment before shaking her head in disapproval.

'Bah! He's a filthy pervert anyway! The only way I would ever sleep with him is if I was the one in control the entire time!'

"THATS RIGHT PYRRHA! RIDE HIM LIKE A FUCKING HORSE! YES! GRAZE YOUR TEETH ON MY CLIT JAUNE!'

"Got it, Yang! Now, what do you have?"

Yang carried a heavy box and pulled out a small round piece of white clay looking material out.

"This is semtex. My dad got it for me, said it can blow shit up real good. This small amount should bust a hole through that door no problem!"

"He gave you explosives?!" Weiss screeched making Yang wince.

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm using C4. That stuff is a lot more powerful than this! Now let me plant this on the doorknob and get ready to stand back!" The blonde planted the small wad and leaped behind the table peaking her head out to see the coming explosion. A moment passed and nothing happened puzzling everyone.

"Huh, why didn't it go of-"

*BOOOM!*

"HOLY FUCK!" Coco, Yang and even Weiss screamed in unison, the steel door now blown open allowing them to enter.

"YES! Good job Yang! Now it's time for mama to have her fun!" Coco roared in victory throwing her blouse and jeans off revealing a risque set on lingerie she had on.

"When did she..." Weiss said to no one as Coco raced past her and into Jaune's room Yang followed trying to take off her pants with Weiss bringing up the rear. They made it into Jaune's room and did a double-take. Saying a bomb went off would be an understatement. Tattered clothes littered the floor, the dresser seemed to be destroyed pieces of wood covering the room, holes in the walls, the room was a disaster. Finally on the broken bed frame lay the twitching forms of Pyrrha and Blake both having faces of pure ecstasy. Jaune sat panting at the edge of the bed, seemingly exhausted. His back was so scratched up it was bleeding from multiple cuts, bite marks littered his shoulders and hickeys were dotted all around his neck. Coco sat behind the Arc wrapping her arms around his waist stroking his sore shaft.

"Holy shit. He is worn out." Yang commented out loud and walked over to her male roommate Weiss following closely behind.

"Coco, they literally almost broke my dick...I think I'm gonna need an ice pack."

"Cmon hot stuff I know you can go another round. Now let's give mama a good time yeah?"

"Let him be Coco, he's exhausted. Just look at him. He isn't even screaming about the door."

'How...how on earth could a pervert like him have that large of a...it's...how is it even possible for it to be that big?!' Weiss went red ogling Jaune soft dick imaging the feeling of it.

Coco gave Yang a pout looking at Jaune's dead tired face and sighing. She gave Jaune a quick hickey underneath his chin before getting off him. No sooner did she do this Jaune fell over between Pyrrha and Blake sound asleep. The two unconsciously found themselves rolling into his arms wrapping an arm each across his chest. Yang covered them all with what was left of the sheets and motioned Coco and Weiss to leave them be.

"We just blew up his door just to see the aftermath of their fucking. All I have to say, is that if Blake passed out from pleasure then Jaune must be a master in bed. When he wakes up and those two are gone I'm having my fun with him. Count on that!" Coco declared, going to her room.

"So Ice queen, ya shocked at how big he is?"

"Wh-what are you talking about brute?! I didn't look at his...his..."

"Moster cock? Yeah, bullshit Weiss I saw you staring at it. You were completely stunned by it. Funny considering you hate him."

"He is a massive pervert and this further proves it."

"Coming from the girl who just ogled his dick and was probably imagining it inside of her?"

"Sh-shut up Xiao-Long! I want nothing to do with that pervert!" She stormed away leaving Yang by herself.

'I gotta say, it looked like Jaune gave those two one hell of a time. I gotta have a turn with him sometime soon just to see if he is that good.'

* * *

**Short chapter is short, but the next one will be all smex detailing what Jaune did to Blake and Pyrrha in there! Read and review!**


	7. Gonna be Sore in the Morning

**Saucy saucy things coming ahead! Hope you've all prepared for some smexy ass stuff!**

* * *

"FUCK ME! OH JAUNE! HARDER!" Screams of pleasure pierced the air and rang out the entire house, Jaune slammed into Pyrrha like a jackhammer violently pounding into her. Blake sat behind him, sucking on his neck and rubbing his chiseled chest. He gripped her perfectly toned thighs tightly feeling every inch of Pyrrha's amazing body and enjoying the feeling of Blake's breasts against his back. The blonde bent down and kissed Pyrrha deeply grasping her neck deepening the kiss even further before coming up for air, having the familiar feeling of Blake's body against his.

"Give it to her Jaune...she's been wanting this ever since the two of you have met." The dark-haired beauty nipped his ear and ran her tongue down his neck, sending the Arc over the edge. He slammed into Pyrrha with a final thrust sending her into a twitching fit and shrieking in ecstasy. Jaune pulled out of her, his cock dripping of semen and slickness from Pyrrha's pussy breathing as if he had run a marathon. He let out a yelp as he felt Blake pull him down onto his back. She flipped over him starting to straddle his semi-erect dick with her hot cunt.

"Oh I know you have more in you Jaune. Now give it to me, I need some more inspiration." She bit her tongue and slid herself onto Jaune's dick in one swift motion engulfing the Arc in pleasure once more. He immediately started rocking his hips into Blake. She wasn't quite as tight as Pyrrha but Blake felt different from Pyrrha, enveloping him in a way Pyrrha's hadn't. Pyrrha was a virgin before he took that away so it was hardly fair to compare the two anyway he still couldn't believe that two beautiful women were having sex with him. A loud bang sounded off from outside his door with a loud scream of pain following.

"FUCK FUCK! SON OF A BITCH! What's this door made of?! Metal?!" Jaune could hear Yang cursing probably overhearing what he was doing with Pyrrha and Blake wanting to get in on the action or crash his fun. He didn't want to risk that, Yang has cockblocked him more times than he can count. Like the JOCKSTRAP INCIDENT!

'Oh thank Oum that I installed that steel door after the jockstrap incident. I still have scars in my asscrack from it.' He smacked his hands onto Blakes beautiful ass hard and started slamming into her with refound vigor making Blake's eyes roll back like an anime girl in a hentai.

"JUST LIKE THAT! OUM ABOVE YOURE SO DEEP INSIDE ME!" Blake rode him even faster but Jaune had other ideas. He thrusted harder than before and pulled out of Blake flipping her onto her face making her growl in displeasure but her anger subsided as Jaune slammed into her harder than before. She panted like a cat in heat moaning like a whore. Jaune grabbed her long hair getting a fistful and pulling hard forcing Blake to look up much to her pleasure.

"YES! PULL MY HAIR! FUCK ME LIKE THE DIRTY SLUT I AM!" Jaune lifted his hand and slapped Blakes ass even harder than he did before making her squeal underneath him. He thrusted in and out her a few times before finally pulling out spraying his semen all over her back. He fell onto his back utterly exhausted closing his eyes to rest but opened them when he felt something sucking on his cock. Jaune looked up to see Pyrrha working his shaft with eyes glazed in pleasure.

'Of fuck me these women are insatiable.' He thought too soon as Blake appeared before him, her pussy dripping still from the pounding he just gave her slamming it into his mouth. Jaune let out a muffled scream but accepted his fate working his tongue in and out of Blake lapping it up with his tongue like a man who hadn't had water in the desert. Pyrrha crawled her onto his cock once more experimenting the motion of being on top before laying on top of Jaune's chest running her hands up and down his body just as his hands had roamed hers. Grazing her teeth over his skin and clawing him where she pleased, panting while he bucked his hips into her again while she rode him.

"RIGHT THERE! OH JAUNE YOUR TONGUE DOES WONDERS!" Blake screamed feeling Jaune's tongue play with her clit. Jaune growled into her pussy thrusting into Pyrrha as hard as he could possibly could and grazing her clit with his teeth.

"RAIL WITH THAT MASSIVE COCK OF YOURS EVEN HARDER JAUNE! I DONT CARE IF I CANT WALK TOMORROW!" Pyrrha mewled with Blake shortly following.

"THATS RIGHT PYRRHA! RIDE HIM LIKE A FUCKING HORSE! YES! KEEP GRAZING MY CLIT WITH YOUR TEETH!"

Jaune gave one final herculean effort giving his all before he gave into exhaustion. He could feel both women shake as they climaxed, Pyrrha's pussy tightening around his cock even more so than before making cum for the third and final time as Blake's squirting juices flowed onto his tongue. Both women moaned out in unison before finally falling over into unconsciousness next to him on the bed looks of utter ecstasy and pleasure plastered across their sleeping faces.

The Arc closed his eye but they opened as a deafening explosion went off at his door, the piece of steel blowing inward from an unknown force to him.

'Are you fucking kidding me? Who the fuck gave Yang explosives?! I'll fix it tomorrow, get another door made of something stronger, I can barely move since those two completely drained me.' No sooner did he think of this Coco came in with a flustered face and look of want zeroing in on him immediately. She sauntered over to him resting her body against his back much like Blake did early stroking his sore cock while sucking on his neck, roaming her hands all over him. He only just noticed the lingering pain from all the hickeys, scratches and bite marks that littered his skin, the adrenaline finally starting to wear off.

"Cmon Jaune, give it to me just like you did to them." She whispered huskily into his ear.

"Coco, they literally almost broke my dick...I think I'm gonna need an ice pack." He said in response not being able to hear what she said, exhaustion taking over as his eyes grew heavy. He felt Coco suck underneath his chin before finally falling over between Blake and Pyrrha.

**(Next morning)**

"Grbbl...bluh.." Jaune groaned eyes finally opening. He tried to sit up but felt two things holding him down, looking to his right and left to see Pyrrha and Blake sleeping peacefully beside him weighing the Arc down with their arms draped across his chest.

'Son of a bitch. Last night was fucking amazing. Yang blowing up my door not so awesome but it shows they can still break into my room with extreme means.'

"Gah...I really think I may not be able to walk from last night." Pyrrha moaned feeling the aftermath from last night. Jaune rolled over and gave her a smile catching her lips with his. She smiled as they kissed gripping the back of his neck with one hand to deepen the kiss before pulling away.

"Are you going to leave me out too Jaune?" Blake teased now finally awake. He rolled his eye with a small smile and looked her way kissing her with the same passion as Pyrrha. She went a step further, ramming her tongue down his throat catching him by surprise pulling away with a strand of spit trailing between the two.

'Oum, please for the love of titties, ass and all that is great in this world let me savor this moment.'

Like karma knocking on his door, the door to his room slammed open and in came a scantily clad coco in only an apron carrying a tray with three plates of food.

"Morning stud, here's some breakfast. As soon as all of you are done, I'm having my turn and nothing is stopping me from getting that ass Jaune." Coco licked her lips gazing into Jaune's very soul, he unconsciously grabbed his butt protectively.

'When in the fuck did three of five women in this house wanted to have sex with me?!'

* * *

**And done. Good news, Arcs across dimensions should be updated within this week soon and I'm starting college classes again after nearly a year away! I can't wait so I'm pretty fricking pumped! Read and review ya filthy animals!**


	8. Well Thought Plans

**Saucy saucy things coming ahead! Hope you've all prepared for some smexy ass stuff!**

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Weiss sneezed loudly falling back onto her bed feeling as if an eighteen-wheeler ran her over.

"Yeah your sick as hell Weiss, you won't be able to go to the concert with us tonight." Yang grimaced at her friend's state, Jaune and the other girls standing in the doorway not wanting to get sick as well.

"Blasphemous! It's only a mere cold! I just need a few dayquil, cough drops and ACHOO!"

"Weiss you're too sick! Put your pride aside and stay in bed dammit!"

"I paid for this overnight convert stay and I *COUGH* going! *COUGH"

"Weiss you'll pass out once we get to the hotel. We won't go without you promise. We'll get a refund" Jaune said from across the room making Weiss sneer.

"Silence pervert! I ACHOO, will not be *COUGH* defeated by a measly ACHOO cold!"

"Then stand up right now without any of our help and we'll go to the concert."

Blake asked making Weiss go even paler than she usually was, swinging a foot off the side of the bed and the other stood to her full height before falling back onto her bed coughing even more.

"My point exactly." Jaune sighed walking over to his least favorite roommate's concern evident on his face.

"I...As much as I hate to admit it, you're right pervert. I can't go."

"Well dammit! Looks like the concert is a bust. Son of a bitch!" Coco huffed in anger Pyrrha having a look of disappointment and Blake breathing in deeply in frustration. Jaune looked over the four other girls then back at Weiss, not wanting their fun time to be ruined. He would have to make the ultimate sacrifice to ensure that they all would be able to go.

"I can stay home with Weiss while the four of you go to the concert."

"Jaune you don't have to-" Pyrrha started but was interrupted as Coco slapped her hand across the athlete's mouth.

"Thanks a ton, sexy! I'll make sure to reward you properly when I get back!" Jaune shivered at Coco's promise swallowing in fear.

"I-I'd rather not have my crotch sore for three days."

"You know you want more these hips." Coco wiggled her eyebrows swinging her hips back in forth making the Arc fall into a trance at the smexiness.

"Enough flirting bullshit! Jaune has willingly sacrificed himself to the monster that is Weiss!" , "Hey!" Weiss protested, "Let's go ladies!"

"Good luck Jaune" Blake winked walking away with Coco next to her. Yang left next looking at him and holding up two fingers licking between the two laughing when Jaune looked away blushing rolling his eyes. Pyrrha blew a kiss at him and left with Yang. He sighed in defeat, looking at the irate and sickly Weiss he had to take care of now.

"So is there anything-"

"I demand hot soup!"

"O-ok? What kind?"

"A refined broth blended with fresh vegetables, potatoes, and lean beef. Simmered with a hit of paprika and pepper."

"..." Jaune stood silent, staring at Weiss as if she requested he get her a piece of cheese from the moon.

"You're getting chicken noodle soup cus I have no idea what the hell you just asked me to do."

"Chicken noodle soup is for children!"

"Food is food so you either eat it or go hungry. I'll be back up in a half-hour, won't take me too long to make it but I'll use my mother's recipe." He stepped out leaving Weiss steaming in anger. She kept this up until he was out of sight before dropping it and smirking devilishly.

'The fool! This was all part of my plan! I knew Jaune would stay behind to take care of me so I purposely got sick three days by leaving the window open before the concert to ensure he and I would be completely alone! Coco, Yang and even Blake making fun of me for being a virgin! Well, let's see how they feel when I screw Jaune while they're away! The next step is simple, I'll request Jaune to remove my gown revealing that I am naked underneath making Jaune aroused and then he will be caught in my web! My plan is flawless!'

Jaune came walking in a bit later like he said with a tray littered with a hunk of bread, a large bowl of soup and a cup of steaming tea. He pulled a chair next to Weiss and settled the tray on his lap handing the ice queen each item slowly and carefully.

"Here's the food. I made you a cup of hot lemon tea, it'll help soothe your throat. The bread I got is soft and fresh I even heated it up in the microwave to make it even softer."

'Those four bimbos! They could only wish that they were swapped with me! Coco has been trying to jump in his pants for the past week since Jaune's threesome with Pyrrha and Blake, now after I finish this meal I will enact the final stages of my plan!'

She ate the food slowly taking a bit to fully eat everything then finally gave a satisfied sigh once it was finished. Jaune picked up her empty dishes setting them onto the tray with a careful hand.

"Pervert...I mean Jaune, could you help me with something?"

'Well this is a first. She's never called me Jaune.'

"What do you need Weiss?"

"I'm feeling a bit too hot in this nightgown, could you help strip it off of me?"

"Sure, I can help you out." Jaune stood up and positioned his hands on the shoulders of Weiss's gown lifting it slowly.

'Yes! Soon Jaune will be enamored by my bare body and ravish me with that massive cock of his! Feast your eyes you sexy pervert!'

He continued taking it off and eyes widened when he pulled off finally revealing a naked Weiss. Jaune immediately pulled Weiss's covers over her bare body to spare her modesty.

'What in the?! Why didn't you lewd me dammit?! I was prime and ready for the meaty throbbing dick! All I've used in the past were sex toys and I'm craving something thick and big! Give it to me dammit!'

"Sorry that I stared Weiss. Didn't mean to cement myself as a pervert in your eyes."

'You were supposed to see me naked you dense perverted idiot! Must I paint a blatantly obvious picture for you?!' Weiss gritted her teeth in anger mustering all the strength she had to leap out onto Jaune pinning the man to the ground. He yelped out in surprise quickly being silenced by the impact of Weiss's lips.

'What in the fuck?!' Jaune screamed to himself eyes wide open and twitching at what was currently happening. Weiss moved her tongue around a bit in his mouth before coming up for a breath.

"You dense pervert...Why do you think I had you strip me? It was an open invitation moron!"

"You're really going to call me the pervert when you're the one sitting on my crotch naked after frenching me?!"

"Quiet! I'm getting your dick inside of me! Those bimbos won't be able to tease me about being a virgin no longer!" Weiss unbuckled Jaune's pants revealing his evergrowing erection. She gazed in awe at it before positioning above the massive rod.

"Hold on a damned second! I gave no consent dammit!"

Weiss didn't listen and slammed herself down on Jaune's dick, her eyes rolling back into her head from both the pain and pleasure, his cock filling her more than any toy she ever used.

"FUCK! Jesus...Oum...Weiss, you're so damn tight it almost hurts!"

"Quiet! I'm...the one...in control here! Now let me have my way!" She rested her hands on his chest, experimenting with her hips in what motion was best for maximum pleasure. Weiss twerked up and down making Jaune moan more than before, she bit her lip in victory loving that he was moaning so much.

'That's right, moan for your mistress slave!' Weiss thought going up and down even faster sending Jaune over the limit because of how tight she is.

"Weiss...pull me out...I'm gonna..." But Weiss was having none of that, she wanted to feel his hot sticky sperm shoot into her! Picking up her pace once more Weiss slammed herself down on Jaune letting out a guttural moan, ahegao plastered across her face. They both panted in exhaustion Jaune looking at Weiss's cunt still enveloping his cock. Cum dripped out of the edges of her folds leaking onto the base of his shaft.

"Dammit Weiss..." He threw his head back knowing all too well he was gonna have to run to the store for a plan B pill.

'Crazy sexy ass tsundere!' Jaune cursed silently finally feeling Weiss remove herself from him. She fell onto her bed panting in utter fatigue the lower half of her body hanging off, what Weiss didn't expect was Jaune rising to his feet and slamming his cock right back into her.

"FUCK!" Weiss cursed for the first time Jaune has ever heard but he didn't care about that, the little ice queen made him this horny so she was gonna fix that!

"LIttle...hot...bitch" Jaune grunted in between thrusts jackhammering Weiss moving in and out of her roughly with lust.

"Jaune...you're being too rough!" Weiss whined but this only made Jaune more irritated. He moved his hand to her face covering the heiress's loud obnoxious mouth muffling the small woman's moans. Jaune shoved a few fingers into her mouth making Weiss gag a bit slobbering her tongue all over his calloused hand suddenly stopping his thrusting. The ice queen looked up at Jaune with a questioning gaze wanting him to continue.

'Mbrl gn"

"Sorry Weiss, I can't hear you with my fingers in your mouth. Say that again?" The Arc teased taking his hand from her mouth.

"I said keep going!" Weiss growled in frustration.

"Hm? Sorry, can you repeat that? I seem to be hard of hearing?" Jaune feigned ignorance making Weiss grind her teeth in frustration before finally screaming at him.

"I SAID KEEP FUCKING ME YOU-GMPPH" Jaune quieted her by slamming his hand over her mouth again driving into her harder than he had before. Weiss's muffled gasps made Jaune's hand start to sweat, he leaned down and took her neck into his mouth sucking hard making the heiress moan even more. With his free hand, Jaune gripped Weiss's right asscheek squeezing it with a vice-like grip and slapping it as hard as he could. Her pained muffled screams made Jaune finally finished once more for the final time gripping her firm ass hard cumming inside Weiss for a second time. He pulled out of her, leaving Weiss a twitching mess. She was still panting from the pure ecstasy of pleasure Jaune gave her.

"So, am I still a filthy pervert?"

"Yes...A hot pervert." Weiss breathed out for falling asleep.

'Oum almighty, she was tighter than Pyrrha! And her ass, fuck it was nice!'


	9. Busy Ass Week

**Hehe these next few chapters are gonna be fun! Read and review!**

* * *

An irate Jaune was sitting on the couch breathing in as calmly as possible, trying to reign in his emotions and disdain for the current situation his roommates have put him in who were all standing in front of him with nervous expression. He had to deal with this matter as calmly and civilly as possible.

"Ok...Now please, for the love Oum almighty please tell me what the hell was going through all of your heads when making the decisions you made!" Jaune's eye twitched in fury doing his best not to completely lose it.

"Are you still sore about the jockstrap incident? Is that's what it's about? Cus me and Coco already apologized!" Yang asked and got Jaune's evil eye aimed directly at her. 'Oh shit. Ok he is really pissed.'

"No Yang it's not about that! It's about the five separate text messages I've received from each of your respective families or friends!"

"Ohh...oh fuck.." Coco and Yang realized in unison.

"YEEPP! Let me read off these texts now! This one is from a Kali Belladonna! 'I'm so happy to hear my little kitten has gotten a boyfriend! I can't wait to meet you this Thursday!' End of message."

Everyone in the room zeroed in on Blake who covered her entire face with a book refusing to meet his gaze.

"Then the next one is a from Ruby Rose! 'Hi Jaune! My name's Ruby and I'm Yang's younger sister! It's gonna be awesome to watch my sister and her boyfriend do a duo fight night tonight! Good luck! I'll be watching from the stands!' Ok I have so many questions but the first one is simple Yang, WHY THE FUCK AM I SIGNED UP FOR A CAGE FIGHT!?" Jaune was breathing heavy now looking as if he was going to burst at any moment. Yang scratched her cheek sheepishly now that all the attention was on her.

"Firstly, it's not a cage fight. Secondly, it's cus the fight requires couples for entry! Thirdly there's five thousand bucks in-store to whoever wins! With my badass skill and you being there I'll have five grand to help out with the rent! Also...sorry about Ruby she's really nosey when it comes to my love life."

"I am slightly less mad at you since there's that much money in store but why didn't you give me prior warning?! This fight is happening tonight and I just know basic grappling and submission techniques!"

"Eh you'll be fine. Your job is easy just knock out the guy and all deal with the girl. And if you can't knock out the guy then I will after I kick the chicks ass!" Yang grinned maniacally smashing her fists together making Jaune deflate into the couch.

"Guh Oum why do you do this to me? Ok so next text! 'Hello Mr. Arc, my name is Winter Schnee and I am Weiss's older sister. She has told me recently that you and she have been enthralled with one another and I would like to meet you in person to ensure you are worthy of my precious sister this Wednesday over dinner. If you are not up to code...Let me just say that you better be up to code. Sincerely, Winter Schnee.' So Weiss after basically raping me last week you tell your sister we're dating!"

Weiss immediately tried to sneak away nonchalantly but was stopped by a livid Pyrrha who was showing a rare case of anger, still furious that the ice queen banged her man, the athlete's eyes seemingly glowing in righteous fury.

"W-well pervert-" "Jaune! Call me by my damned name dammit! After you had me fuck you raw you better call me by my name!" Jaune interrupted the heiress who swallowed in fear at the mans reaction.

"Jaune...my father has been a bit pushy lately telling me I should enter the dating scene so that my sister can judge if they are worthy or not to be my partner for the future. Even if it's a casual boyfriend they want to meet you regardless. I just wanted to get my father off my back so I can focus on myself." Weiss let a breath out waiting for the onslaught that Jaune would most likely bring down upon her. He sighed in frustration shaking his head before speaking again.

"Guh fine, it's not like I really have a choice to begin with anyway. Next text from some chick named Velvet?! 'Thanks so much for volunteering to be a temporary model for our new brand of man thongs! (Oum this is so embarrassing) We promise that this business expidenture goes perfectly Tuesday since you're Coco's boyfriend! Thanks so much!" Jaune glared at Coco waiting for a response similar to that of Weiss's but all he got was a shrug and lick of her lips.

"My friend needed a hot guy to model so I told her she could use my boyfriend. That being you. I'll be there taking plenty of pictures!" Coco gave a thumbs up having a hint of blood leaking from her nose. Jaune's head impacted the coffee table with a resounding thud. A pained groan emanated from the poor Arc before he rose his head back up.

"This is going to be the death of me. Now finally this is from the Beacon track team, 'Hi Jaune Arc! Pyrrha has been talking nonstop about you and how you both have gotten along so well! This Friday is the annual track team trip and we're going to the Khalavale indoor waterpark! We hope to see you there!' Ok to be completely honest this sounds fun as hell so I'm not even mad at all about this. Pyrrha you continue to be the one to help keep my sanity."

Said girl beamed in pride looking over at her competition, Blake giving Pyrrha a nod with a small smirk, Weiss rolled her eyes, Coco flipped her off and Yang shrugged winking saucily.

"Ok...so this is basically my schedule, today Yang fight thing, tomorrow Coco model bullshit, Wednesday Weiss dinner date, Thursday meeting Blakes mom dinner date and Friday Khalavale. This week may very well kill me. I promise to do this for all of you but I swear you girls better find some way to pay me back dammit!"

"Yes! Yang be getting a payday tonight!" The brawler threw her fist in the air triumphantly.

"Thank you, Jaune. I'll explain more on Thursday." Blake said nothing else going upstairs to her room.

"Per-I mean Jaune, I am truly thankful that you are willing to do this for me. I promise to pay you back extensively." Weiss ended and immediately whipping her phone out to call Winter about the location and inquire about dress wear.

"Can't wait to see that ass in some sexy wear!" Coco blew a kiss rubbing her hands together evilly.

"We'll have a lot of fun Jaune, I promise. Don't get hurt too much tonight at the fight." Pyrrha leaned down and gave him a kiss then making her way to the bathroom to shower.

'Well, here we go. Yang's fight is happening in about five hours. Better go get some spandex shorts to wear.'

**(Later that night)**

"Welcome Beacon university students! Tonight is gonna be a hell of a battle I tell you that! Only two couples entered for this fight! In the red corner we have the blonde brawler herself, the yellow dragon and captain of the Beacon kickboxing team Yang Xiao Long!" Jaune's friend Sun was doing the announcing looking at him with a devilish grin. The Arc was mouthing no very animatedly making Sun only want to embarrass himself more.

"And her partner is the mysterious knight, the hung like a horse bastard, the blonde pervert Jaune ARC!"

"SUN YOU ASSHOLE!" His fellow blonde paid him no mind laughing his ass off then swiftly regaining his composure.

"In the blue corner we have the queen of the castle, the pink bomber, the hammer throwing champion of Beacon, NORA VALKYRIE!"

"Wait WHAT?!" Jaune was dumbfounded, because if Nora was fighting then that meant his best friend would be-.

"And her partner, the silent ninja, the always quiet gender-bent looking version of Mulan herself! LIE REN!" Jaune's best friend stepped forward as the light revealed his topless spandex short wearing from. He sighed in defeat before giving a small smile and wave at his best friend. Jaune made his way toward them both with Yang in tow.

"Well ain't this a surprise! Hi Jauney! Yang too! I didn't know you two were dating! Why'd you never tell me?!" Nora got in Jaune's face demanding an answer making him shrink back.

"Nora, Yang and I are-"

"Are totally dating! I'll tell you one thing Nora, he's a freak in the sheets and has the size to prove it!"

"YANG! What the fu-" Her hand clamped around his mouth making sure he didn't blow this for them.

"Well Yang, Renny knows every corner of my body! Tongue game, finger game, dick game you name it he's got it!"

"Nora please stop." Ren's hand was covering his face trying to hide his shame.

"It's the truth! And when we win this money we'll be buying pancakes, whip cream, chocolate syrup and a soon to be destroyed hotel room!"

"Ha! You're funny Nora cus when me and Jaune here win we'll be going out destroying the town! Then break a bed for how we'll be going!"

"Prepare to submit to the queen Xiao Long!"

"Be ready to get your ass kicked by the dragon Valkyrie." Lightning collided between the two ladies then both of them dragged their respective partners away but not before the two men were able to exchange a few words.

"Let's not kick each other's asses too much ok Ren?"

"Agreed Jaune. Good luck my friend." They gave one another a mutual salute knowing that no matter what one of their crotches would be broken tonight...well regardless Nora was going to break Ren's pelvis, the poor girl can hardly contain herself seeing her boyfriend in skintight spandex shorts.

"First to fight will be the fellas! Step on up boys and let's throw down!"

"So is Ren a good fighter?" Yang whispered as Jaune strapped the MMA gloves to his wrists.

"Well..his dad was a national champion in jiu-jitsu back in the day so Ren is probably a better fighter than me for sure. But I got Ren in one crucial area and know how to beat him as long as he doesn't catch me in a submission."

"That being?"

"He's always had bad stamina. Though with how much Nora and he have sex that might've improved."

"Well shit...Do your best out there hottie and I'll make sure we have a hell of a night!" Yang reassured putting out her fist. Jaune bumped it and gave her a smirk. He turned around to hear the bell go off and was immediately drop kicked by an airborne Ren right in the chest.

"What the fuck Ren?!"

"I was trying to knock you out so you didn't suffer!"

"It's on now asshole!" Jaune growled in anger sending out small jabs at his friend, testing Ren's guard for any weaknesses. The two circled each other before charging at once sending a right hook at one another colliding together at the same time. They both went down simultaneously a double knockout!

"And they're both out! Wow! Such a quick fight and they're both knocked out! Girls, it's all down to you now! Grab your men and pull em aside it's time for the ladies to fight!" Jaune and Ren were taken to the locker room given ice to recuperate. Once the coast was clear they both rose up laughing.

"Genius idea Jaune. Though I have to say your strikes have improved quite a bit, this will be bruised for a while."

"I'm a genius? I knew what you meant when you were saying trying to knock me out and then winking you sly bastard! Now the two of us can fake being knocked out and relax in peace."

"Ditto Jaune ditto. Nora had me up all night, didn't stop until we got to four."

"How is your crotch still intact?!"

"I get her in the missionary position as much as possible. Her favorite is cowgirl that's where the pelvis pain comes from because of how hard she slams down."

"On that note, let's nap. Cus the women in my house are gonna be the death of me."

"Agreed." The two men slept for a bit resting before the inevitable fight would end.

**(Thirty minutes later)**

"And that's the match! Yang Xiao Long wins by submission after a brutal thirty-minute fight!"

Yang was on her feet flexing her biceps but then helped her friend up the two women covered in bruises.

"Gotta say, Nora, you were a hell of a match. Why not try out for the kickboxing team? That was the best match I had in forever!"

"Nah I just wanted the money. Hammer throwing on the track team is awesome and I'm really good at it. Enjoy the winnings, Yang! I'm gonna go check on Ren!" Sun slapped the five grand of cash into Yang's hand but the blonde brawler caught Nora before she could leave.

"Here's a thousand. Seriously you deserve to get something for being so awesome. Go destroy that hotel room now."

Nora's eyes lit up giving Yang a quick hug then sprinting off toward the locker rooms grabbed Ren and ran out the door screaming about chocolate syrup and whip cream dicks.

"That was really nice of you Yang." Jaune walked up to her rubbing his cheek while Yang smiled.

"Ah, she deserved to get something. Here's your two thousand Jaune and something else~."

"What would that be-MGPH!" Yang jumped up on Jaune wrapping her legs around his waist devouring his mouth with hers. The crowd was going wild at the scene before them, Jaune walked toward the locker room keeping his hands firmly on Yang's ass slipping by her shorts feeling every corner of his fellow blondes cheeks. He kicked in the door laying Yang down on the cot he was napping on about pull down his pants.

"Yang? Are you in here?" A high pitched young-sounding voice called out.

"Shit! That's my sister! Play it cool Jaune! Uh yeah, Ruby!"

Ruby rounded the corner giving out a squeal of joy at seeing her sister.

"Sis you kicked ass today!" She hugged her older sister tight Yang scratching her head.

"Thanks, Rubes. Let me introduce you to someone, Jaune this is Ruby my younger sister she's nineteen and a freshman here at Beacon going for a nursing degree."

"Good to meet you Jaune! Yang hasn't had a real boyfriend like ever! So that's quite an accomplishment!"

"Uh...thanks?" Feeling bad since Yang and Jaune weren't actually together.

"Why don't you swing by our house, Ruby? We'll meet you there in a bit ok?"

"Sounds good Yang! It was great meeting you Jaune!" She left the two alone Yang giving out a sigh of relief.

"Whew man it's a good thing she didn't come in any later, would've gotten an eyeful of you being naked plowing into me huh?"

"Ha yeah, that would've been embarrassing...So do you want to continue or..."

"The fuck kind of question is that?! I want that dick in me dammit!" Yang grabbed Jaune sitting him down on a bench then sat in his lap, the Arc's dick was growing at a rapid pace rubbing her spandex-clad cunt. Her heavy breath on his neck made him more hungry than before, pulling his pants off then stripping Yangs off gliding his hands around her massive ass cupping each chick ravenously. Yang pulled away from him, eyes glazed over breathing heavily then leaned down whispering in his ear.

"Let's move to the shower, then fuck while the water's running." Jaune stood up immediately carrying his blonde partner while she nipped at his shoulder and licked his neck. He pushed Yang against the cold shower tile wall snatching her lips with his like a starving animal rubbing his cock between her bare thighs and dripping pussy.

*BANG!*

The two stopped in their tracks, lips locked with one another still and both naked except for their tops that they haven't stripped off yet. Jaune grabbed the curtain moving it to hide them both then looked into Yang's eye lips still locked together. She wiggled her eyebrows and proceeded to probe his mouth frenching the Arc as silently as possible.

'Fuck she's crazy but the fear of being found out must be driving her wild!'

Footsteps grew ever closer until finally the curtain obscuring the two was yanked away revealing them and on the other side, a half-naked Nora and Ren pumping into their fellow couple stopping both parties.

"What the-Hey! You two get out that stall! This is me and Renny's spot!" Nora glared at them both in frustration. Jaune and Yang's reaction was nothing short of dumbstruck, that's what she was pissed about?!

"There's plenty of stalls Nora just go use another!"

"No! This one is special! It's the first place Renny took my virginity!" She broke off from Ren's hold getting in yang's face, the blonde brawler did the same getting just as close. So close in fact, that the two women's breasts were smashed up against each other. Jaune swallowed at the sight while Ren looked at him nodding in agreement. They looked about ready to fight just as they did before but then pointed at one another challengingly.

"Then we'll have a contest! Which one of us can make our man nut first! A fuckoff right here in this shower!"

"Alright, you're on! What does the winner get?" Yang asked making grin evilly leaning in whispering into the brawler's ear. The blonde went pale, swallowing but nodding in agreement.

"I agree to the terms! Let's get this show on the road!" Grabbing Jaune's arm and pushing him onto the ground then positioning above his erect cock. Nora did the same being only a foot or two away from them lightning seemingly crackling between the two. They slammed down on their man's cocks in unison initiating the fuck off! Yang was going up and down hard and fast doing her best to make Jaune nut as quick as possible.

"Not moving quite as fast as before are you Yang?"

"In your dreams Nora! I can go all fucking day!"

Ren and Jaune looked at one another then at the beautiful women riding them currently then back at each other again fist-bumping in agreement that this was pretty awesome.

Yang roved her hands all over Jaune feeling every inch enjoying the feeling of both his dick and hands planted on her ass. She leaned down kissing him hard completely lost in the moment continuing to slam down on him for what seemed like forever before finally feeling Jaune erupt inside of her making her cum as well. Yang breathed hard looking down at the sweat ridden Jaune who was still lost in the pleasure.

"Beat...that...Nora!" Yang taunted. Nora smirked at her adversary with victory.

"Wait...what?! You beat me?!"

"Yep! I made Ren nut five minutes ago but still kept going! Felt too good to stop!"

"How'd you beat me?!"

"Hehe I know how to make Ren nut for quickies or for hour-long fuckfests."

"Shit!"

"Yang...what does Nora win since she beat you?"

"ummm...She gets to...peg you..."

Dead silence hung in the air no one speaking a word until Jaune finally spoke up.

"Say sike right now."

* * *

**And chapter done! That was a long one! Enjoy! Read and review!**


	10. Speedos, Whipped Cream and BJs

**Banana hammocks inbound! Sorry for the wait! Read and review!**

* * *

"I still can't believe you dragged me into this." Jaune stewed parking the car in front of the modeling studio with Coco riding shotgun.

"Hey doing this for me will not only help myself and my friend but it'll also get you a pretty good chunk of change."

"More than what I won with Yang last night?" Jaune rose and eyebrow and Coco waved her head back and forth shrugging.

"Pretty close to the same amount. I mean a few grand is a few grand am I right?" The Arc thought of a way to try and retort but sighed in defeat turning off the vehicle and leaving it walking to the entrance. As soon as he walked in Jaune knew he was out of his element. People bustled around bringing changes of clothes everywhere to different models standing at different sets, women and men alike who were a lot better looking than he was in his opinion.

"Uh...you sure I'm not out of my league here?"

"Quiet you. You're fine. Take it from a girl who's been in the fashion industry Jaune, you're top tier goods. With me endorsing my friend's clothing line it'll help her out a ton plus I get to see you in a bunch of different skimpy thongs!" Jaune's eye twitched violently while Coco looked at him completely unfazed.

"Coco! Thank Oum you're here!" A girl with long brunette hair rushed forward flushed red across her face.

"Hey Vel. Brought my man here." Coco smiled slapping Jaune's ass forward making the Arc glare at her before smiling at Velvet.

"Hi Velvet, my names Jaune. Hope to not see too many erm...banana hammocks?" Velvet looked away scratching her head a bit laughing nervously to herself.

"Uh hehehe soooo...about that..." Velvet said sheepishly looking at Coco who's eyes flashed with mischief.

"Whaaatttt?" Jaune asked ready to book out the front door.

"It's exclusively a speedo shoot along with a...ahem whipped cream shoot as well."

"What in the tomfuckery is a whipped cream shoot?!" Jaune stepped backward about to sprint away bumping right into Coco who wrapped her arms around his waist in a grip so tight it was almost as powerful as Yang's.

"Ah Ah Ah...you said you'd help Jaune. Now come on, it'd be rude to turn back on a promise hm?" Coco nipped his ear rubbing her breasts against his back. The Arc was trapped, destined to be humiliated by participating in such a revealing way. Sure he's secretly a stripper, but at least he was able to remain anonymous while here his face was out in the open for the whole damned world to see!

"Grrr...Coco you owe me fucking big time!" He walked forward throwing off his shirt in a flash and tearing away the jeans he had on as well. Coco was already recording biting her lip knowing that this would be good...personal videos for herself and maybe the other ladies.

"Ok great! So the dressing room is next to the photo set here's your first speedo, get changed quickly and we'll start this up!" Velvet said with excitement running over to her cameras prepping them for the shoot while Jaune stomped toward the changing room with speedo in hand, the garment being a leopard print colored blue for some stupid reason. He stripped off his skivvies sliding the tight piece of cloth onto himself immediately feeling the damned thing ride up into his asscrack and bunching up his dick and balls.

'This thing is tighter than the usual thong I wear when working! What the fuck?!' Jaune gave out an annoyed sigh leaving the room and walking over in front of the camera throwing up his arms in a fit as Coco looked on licking her lips taking plenty of photos before the shoot even started.

"Ok Jaune! Looking...(wow Coco wasn't lying he's massive!) great! Now, let's get this started!" She mumbled about Jaune's size under her breath, taking multiple pictures from different angles along with a few stray shots zoomed in on his crotch for...research purposes.

"Ok Jaune, now give me some poses. Try to make it look like you're trying to seduce the camera."

"Give us a hot look sexy!" Jaune flipped Coco off then gazed into the lens striking a pose, putting his hands behind his head and flexing his pecs. Velvet snapped the pictures nodding her head waving a hand for him to continue. He did as she ordered putting a hand on his hip and running a hand through his hair giving the camera the sexiest look he could muster. Coco was biting down on her lip hard continually flashing pictures from her phone and tilting sunglasses down to give him a saucy glare.

"Great! Now, turn around and look back at the camera." Jaune followed her commands to the letter, flexing his ass to add a bit more flair much to the two females' pleasure. His shoot was starting to garner an audience of both men and women, some giving him frowns of jealousy while others gazed at him with lust. A familiar face popped up in the crowd hooping it up.

"Whoo! Fuck yeah Jaune! Flex that ass!" Sun hollered making Jaune scowl and his eye twitch at the embarrassment he was suffering right now even more so than before now that one of his friends was here.

"Shut the fuck up Sun!" Jaune said through gritted teeth as loudly as he could still keeping his seductive smile making Sun laugh his ass off.

"Awesome work Jaune! Now, put on this thong in the changing room and come back out!" Velvet chucked a man thong at Jaune making the Arc's mouth hang open in shock at just how little the scrap of clothing was. If it could even be called clothing! It would literally barely cover his junk while completely showing his ass! If he were to bend over it'd show his asshole! He grumbled to himself walking toward the small personal changing room with Sun following still snickering waiting outside for his friend leaning against the wall.

"Sun, why the fuck are you here?" Jaune asked stripping the speedo off and cringing again at the thong before nutting up and sliding it on, having to adjust it so his dick didn't flop out.

"Some chick at the fight last night saw me and asked if I'd model for her. She was enthralled by my perfect six-pack and wanted me to do a photo shoot. Paying a good chunk of change too and if the photos get received well I'll be called back. It's a win-win. What about you? Why are you here?"

"Coco dragged me into this. Volunteered me for something without my go-ahead. It's the same with the fight last night which Yang volunteered me for as well."

"Ha! That's great! Heard you got pegged by Nora for losing a bet."

"Where the fuck did you hear that?"

"Coco. It true?"

"No. Well...not exactly. This is what happened."

**(Nora's apartment after the fuck off)**

Jaune had his hands cuffed to Nora's bed with his ass sticking up as Nota giggled with glee waving outside to her boyfriend and friend slamming the door in their faces making Yang sweat in fear at what Jaune was going to do after tonight.

"Good luck Jaune. Come Yang, we'll wait in the living room."

"I'm sorry Jaune!" Yang wailed receiving a nonaudible curse in return from Jaune. Nora locked the door, strutting over to Jaune whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry, this will be fun." Nora giggled making Jaune eep in fear closing his eyes for the torture about to begin and feels something against his lips refusing to open his mouth or eyes.

"Open up Jauney."

Jaune did as she was told ready to taste a rubber dick when something cheesy and crunchy was forced into his mouth. The Arc opened his eyes to see Nora holding a pack of cheez pegs, a cheese puffs nock off but nonethesless it still tasted good.

'What the fuck?!'

"Oh you like that" Nora put a cheese peg in his mouth "You like getting pegged." putting another cheese peg in his mouth "You like getting pegged by me don't you." Before finally busting out laughing.

"Was-was this all a fucking prank?!" Jaune asked in relief and bewilderment making Nora laugh even harder.

"Yep! I did this to Ren a while back and he reacted just like you did!" Rolling on her back trying to stifle her laughter.

"So that's why Ren was so nonchalant about this...that motherfucker!"

"Oh but we can make this even funnier! Watch this." Nora grabbed her phone and started playing bed creaking noises from the device putting it by the door to make sure Yang heard it.

Yang was absolutely terrified and fulled with guilt, cradling her knees to her chest hearing the sound of creaking wincing at the sound of a resounding smack.

"He's fine Yang. Don't worry." Ren showed no emotion, reading a book while Yang looked at him filled with regret. While inside Jaune and Nora were lounging around watching youtube on his phone wanting to teach Yang a lesson in making bets for other people.

"Hey Jauney..."

"What's up Nora?"

"I...I want some advice with Ren...I'm...I'm having trouble giving off certain feelings. I want to tell him..I want to tell that even if we would stop having sex, kissing, going out and...and if he's just there like in close proximity to me that's all I would need to be happy. His presence alone makes me happier than I could ever be." Jaune tapped his chin trying to think of the best advice he could give his friend.

"The two of you have been dating for about two years. If you ask me Nora, he knows how you feel but it's just how Ren is. He's not the most emotional type of person however, he shows his affections through actions not words. Give it time." He smiled and she wiped away a small tear from his words.

"Thanks so much Jaune..." She rested her head on his lap not noticing Jaune was holding the recording button on his phone and sending it in a text.

Twenty minutes later, the two walked out of the room with Nora skipping cheerfully and Jaune lagging behind walking slowly on purpose barely holding himself from smirking at Yang's horrified reaction. Refusing to meet her gaze as he walked out the front door Yang following suit and Nora shut the door behind her but froze as it slammed shut when hearing a recording of Nora's conversation with Jaune paly from Ren's phone.

"Ren I...Don't listen to that-" He put a finger to her lips before giving Nora the deepest kiss he could have given pulling her to the couch.

"Nora, jI feel the same way. My lifelong queen." He gave a rare smile and Nora started to tear up leaning on his shoulder as sleep overtook her peacefully resting with her favorite person.

"Oh my Oum they're so cute! And Jaune I'm...I'm so sorry I accepted that bet!" Yang said watching through the window before turning around and begging for forgiveness.

"Apology accepted. In return, I get to fuck your ass now." Jaune smirked making Yang swallow in a cold sweat before nodding in agreement.

"I...I guess it's only fair." She shook in fear knowing he'd tear her apart because of how big he was.

"Oh! And just so you know, Nora 'pegged me' with cheez pegs. She didn't really peg me." Jaune walked ahead of her making Yang realize she just co0nsented to get assfucked when Jaune wasn't even pegged!

"Wait...Jaune you son of a bitch! I take back what I said!"

"Nope. You promised. Maybe it'll teach you not to make bets without people's permission."

"Gahh!" Yang screeched sprinting after him while he laughed his ass off.

**(Present time, changing room)**

"Pffftt hahaha! Oh, that's fucking great! Now you get to screw Yang's ass!"

"I told her I was gonna do it without warning when she least expects it. She can barely sleep at night and it's hilarious. Blake keeps making butt jokes and it's driving Yang insane."

"I bet. It'll teach her not to do stuff like that again! Now get that thong on and strut your stuff!"

"Gah don't remind me Sun!" Jaune cringed sliding the damned thing between his asscheeks and wincing as the fabric rubbed against his hole.

'Oh come the fuck on this is ridiculous! It's literally nothing!' Jaune paced in the cramped room back in forth not wanting to come out when a few loud knocks hit the door.

"Jaune~ come on out baby. Mama wants to see that barely covered ass and dick!" Coco spoke through the door in a sultry tone making Jaune shake knowing all too well that the crazed sexy fashionista would break down the door if he didn't come out. He submitted to his fate walking out the door making Coco whistle jumping when she slapped his ass getting a handful of some Arc cake.

'Ohoho I can't wait to get a hold of this after the whipped cream shoot!'

Once more Jaune did several suggestive poses for the camera, audience still present cheering him on making the poor Arc feel as if he were at his usual job. After wrapping up the shoot Velvet walked up to Jaune handing him a can of whipped cream. He stared at it for a minute still processing that this was something he was actually about to do.

"...There anyway I can not do this?"

"It's either you put the whipped cream on or I'll have you take naked pictures with your friend, Sun. He already volunteered to do it so it's all on you." Velvet gave him a sickly sweet smile that shocked Jaune since she was so timid when first meeting her.

"Ok! I'll take the cream!" He 180'd to the changing room slamming the door shut and locking it staring down at the can of cream with disdain giving out an annoyed huff.

'Coco I swear when this is over I am going to ram my dick into you so hard you'll pass out!' Jaune swore silent revenge tearing the thong off and proceeding to spray whipped cream around his junk making for damned sure that he was completely covered.

"Hey Jaune!" Velvet called whiled knocking on the door making the Arc stop.

"What?!" Jaune groaned out still spraying.

"Put a little bit of cream on your nipples."

"Wha-Why?!"

"Just do it! See you soon!" Velvet scampered away leaving Jaune who threw his hands up in the air and proceeded to bang his head against the side of the wall. A few minutes later Jaune walked out whipped cream covering his junk and nipples trying his best not to lose his marbles. Coco was downright drooling at his essentially naked form spamming her picture button like it was going out of business.

'If she shows these pictures to the other girls...well...Coco you better watch your ass like Yang is! Literally!' Jaune laid down like one of deonardo licaprio's mistral french girls giving off an extremely suggestive vibe with a striking glare radiating with charisma akin to the god himself Dio Brando. Some women fell to their knees while staring into his eyes gasping for air, men lost their breath taking a step back and questioning their sexuality for a moment, Coco's nose was leaking blood nodding her head up and down nonstop as Velvet kept taking photos from a bunch of different angles.

Velvet gave Jaune a final thumbs up that she was done and the Arc immediately sprang to his feet sprinting to the changing room preparing to remove the cream but what he made a fatal mistake leaving the door unlocked.

"Where do you think you're doing big boy? We got an extra shoot to do. Only this one is gonna be more...private." Coco seemingly appeared out of thin air gripping his dick through the cream already stroking it with vigorous abandon.

"Coco no!"

"Coco yes!"

"Seriously not here and now! This room is too cramped!" He tried to squirm away but his comment held true not being able to move as Coco made him sit on the small bench already on her knees flashing her tits out giving him a nice titjob. His breathing hitched as Coco worked her magic rubbing her breasts up and down his shaft, sucking on the tip when it poked between her cleavage.

"Yeah, you like that don't you Jaune? Did Pyrrha ever do this?" Coco purred before engulfing his entire dick into her mouth with one swift motion giving out a small gag as Jaune thrust his hips forward grunting at the sudden wetness that surrounded his cock. Coco bobbed up and down on it with such vigor Jaune was actually shaking from the waves of pleasure not being able to form a coherent sentence as Coco sucked his cock like a vacuum.

'Christ! Oum what the fuck?! When did she learn to suck like this?! She didn't deepthroat like this last time we got like this!' Unbeknownst to Jaune, Coco had been practicing with the largest dildos she could find training her throat to take the harshest pounding in preparation for the next time she would get to fuck Jaune and it's paid off! She brought her lips all the way down to the base of his shaft staying there for ten seconds letting her tongue poke out and lick his balls making Jaune squirm hand reaching out to keep her in place but Coco had other plans slapping it away finally coming up for air.

She stood up and plopped her ass on his crotch feeling Jaune's cock wedged between her asscheeks hotdogging it slowly just to tease him before finally lifting herself above his dick slamming sown on it. Jaune's hands found themselves latched onto Coco's ass gripping both cheeks with a grip of iron ramming into the fashionista like a man who's been blue-balled for years.

"Ah...AH! FUCK YES! RAM ME WITH THAT DICK!" Coco ordered running her nails hard down his chest angry red streaks streaming behind each nail. Jaune nestled his head between her breasts not wanting to have his chest to start bleeding but Coco simply switched to scratching his back making Jaune hiss in both pain and pleasure. For better or worse, mostly for the better Coco forgot to lock the door causing her time with Jaune to be paused for a bit.

"hey, Jaune do you know where Coco is-Holy mother of dick that thing is massive!" Velvet yelped being pulled into the room the door closing behind her with Coco still slowly riding Jaune giving her friend a full view of Jaune's dick.

"Ah! Hey-FUCK-Velvet...wanna...OH FUCK! Join in?" Velvet opened and closed her mouth like a fish still in stunned silence.

"Jaune baby...Let's give Velvet a taste." Jaune nodded letting Coco dismount him as she dragged Velvet over to his ever twitching erection. The shy girl in question could only stare on in awe not realizing that Coco was about to give her a mouthful of meat courtesy of Jaune. The fashionista suddenly pushed Velvet's head down on Jaune's dick forcing the girl to deepthroat it violently gagging as it filled her mouth.

"GLKK! BLTCH!" Velvet gagged now having her hands on Jaune's sides shocked at her current predicament. Coco let go of her head and the poor girl gasped for air giving the fashionista a rare glare but steeled her nerves after processing the big dick in front of her. She went down on Jaune bobbing up and down about midway so she wouldn't gag while Coco cradled and sucked on his balls making popping sounds every time she sucked on them.

"Hey Vel, wanna give his dick a nice riding? He's already had enough service so let's give him the main course." Velvet nodded taking off her pants and lifting herself over Jaune swallowing nervously having never had such a massive dick inside her before. Jaune grew impatient and rammed himself into her without warning making Velvet yelp as it filled her entire womb. He slammed into her with reckless abandon pounding her with the force of a cannon needing to cum from being teased so much! Jaune needed relief picking up his pace making Velvet's eyes roll into the back of her head as she wethered the storm that was Jaune Arc. He let out a final guttaral moan before pulling out of her and spraying the girl with cum. Velvet fell down to the floor in a heap twitching and mumbling to herself about him being the best she ever had while Coco lick the cum off his semi hard dick making Jaune raise an eyebrow.

"Ready for round two stud?"

He was and after Jaune was finally done he had to carry Coco back to the car with an icepack tucked in in his pants with Sun laughing his ass off while his friend walked away.

* * *

**Hope all you Velvet fans enjoyed! Read n Review this story here!**


	11. The True Ice Queen

**Here we go another spicy ass chapter of this shameless story! Hope all enjoyed the previous chapter! If you want certain encounters to happen I can write them for future chapters. I have a Neo chapter planned for the distant future gonna coordinate with Blaiseingfure on that since he is the true lord of smut. Read and review!**

* * *

"Sit up straighter!" Weiss ordered smacking her rapier down on the table making Jaune jump in fear as it landed inches away from his fingers.

"Will you put that fucking thing away?!" Jaune growled as Weiss glared down at him.

"Again. If you don't measure up to my sister's expectations and code I'll be the one who looks like an imbecile!"

"Well maybe you should've just asked first instead of scheduling something without me knowing! We're literally about to meet your sister in two hours I'm not gonna be able to change everything to match your sisters standards dammit!" Weiss took in a deep breath starting to walk over to Jaune standing over him while he refused to look at her. The ice queen sighed sitting down next to him wracking her brain for something to motivate Jaune.

'Sexual favors won't get anywhere. I need to go bigger...that's it!'

"Jaune, if tonight goes well I will request my father to help with the house. Mainly, adding on to it, renovating and possibly if he'll buy it to make it rent free."

This got Jaune's attention as he went through an instant reform. Sitting up like a true gentleman, not resting his elbows on the table and giving a smile that would charm even the coldest of women.

"That's the motivation I like to see Jaune. Now, let's continue on with table banter."

**(Restaurant)**

Jaune pulled up to the restaurant feeling his knees shaking, throat dry and hands quivering. From what Weiss told him about her sister, her job is head of security at the Schnee oil company after having a background of being in special forces warfare in the military for ten years then coming back from the service to work for her father. Being only 18 when becoming a special forces operator and now 28 years old being richer than anyone her age could ever be. She was who Weiss learned to fight with a sword and is extremely protective of her younger sister. Odds of Jaune coming home in one piece tonight? Extremely low. So low in fact, he had already written a will out to his family in the case of his imminent demise.

"Tonight is where I die...I'm sorry I couldn't get you any grandkids mom.." Jaune moaned slumping in his seat making Weiss roll her eyes.

"Oh please, Jaune you're being overdramatic. The only thing you have to worry about is if she asks if I'm still a virgin because if Winter finds out that I'm not and you're the one I had my first time with... let's just say your...privates will be skewered for sure. But my bed life will not be a topic of conversation because we will keep her attention on us and our 'relationship' to save us both. Now let us face the music."

Jaune exited the car first walking to Weiss's door smoothly opening the door for her and taking her hand as she stepped out. The Arc had to admit, Weiss looked absolutely stunning. Her blue dress clung perfectly to her form accentuating Weiss's slender but supple form along with every curve leaving little to the imagination. She wore two white elbow gloves that rubbed against his hand easily as Weiss wrapped her arm around his marching toward the front door like a famous Hollywood couple. The duo strutted through the front door feeling the gazes of other couples waiting to get a seat while Weiss and Jaune walked right up to the front desk immediately being guided to their table where Winter awaited them.

At first glance, Jaune was taken aback by Winter. He imagined she'd look like a grizzled veteran who was built like a female powerlifter but Winter looked like an older, more developed version of Weiss. Her Icy cold glare she had aimed towards him made Jaune swallow nervously and tug at his collar.

"It's ok Jaune, I'm here with you." Weiss said reassuringly giving his arm a squeeze, while the Arc nodded gratefully to his date. They sat down across from Winter with weiss sitting between them. Winter still hadn't stopped her unyielding glare making sweat start to bead on Jaune's forehead.

"Winter, it's great to see you again sister." Weiss broke away from Jaune's arm and gave her sister a quick hug, the older woman giving a small smile before steeling herself again./

"It's good to see you again as well Weiss. I hope your classes are going well? No...Distractions?" The last word was drawn out and aimed directly at Jaune who was using all his willpower not to shrink from under her gaze. Weiss saw the predicament he was in and slinked her arm back around Jaune's again smiling at Winter innocently.

"Jaune knows how important classes are, he's a student at Beacon as well. We make time for each other when neither of us have important assignments."

Winter's glare softened a little as she nodded in agreement with Weiss's words.

"That is acceptable and good responsibility the both of you convey. Weiss, you've matured much while I was gone, haven't you? It makes me proud now, let's sit down and get to know one another Mr. Arc."

"You can call me Jaune Ms. Schnee."

"Then why don't you call me Winter and not Ms. Schnee, _Jaune_?" Winter shot back immediately making Jaune feel a chill go up his spine as she nearly hissed out his name.

'Criminy she is like a literal wall of ice! Ice that could have me skewered and dead within seconds if she wanted to! How in the fuck am I supposed to impress her?!' Jaune put on his best poker face and nodded in agreement.

"Well then Winter, it's great to finally meet you. Weiss has told me a lot about you. She really views you as her role model."

"As expected. Our mother, unfortunately, is an alcoholic and our father is a power-hungry rutheless businessman who will crush anyone under his foot for the sake of prophet. I would hope I'd be my sisters role model."

'Wait what the fuck?! The hell is wrong with Weiss's family?'

"Which you are Winter and there is no one else I'd ever look up to more than you."

"Enough about me now. I want to know more about my sister's first boyfriend here hm? I know how much father has been a pain for you since enrolling into Beacon but I expected you'd choose to date someone with a bit more...class. I'd also hope you would date someone who actually had a name for themselves. Why I've never heard of the Arc family name before tonight." For the first time in the evening, Jaune felt a twitch of anger from Winter's low blow at him and his family. So she was going to shit on him at every turn now, was she? He didn't care if it was just him but insulting his family too?! Oh, that ain't how it works bitch!

'Well Winter, I'll have you know an Arc doesn't just sit by and let people talk shit!' Especially when you insult his family!' Jaune gritted his teeth giving Winter a glare that made Weiss shake her head slightly and mouth the word no at him while the older woman stood unfazed at his gaze, smirking ever so slightly.

"Weiss pardon me for what I'm about to say but I can't hold it back anymore." He apologized to his date before zoning in on Winter who was still smirking.

"I don't give a rats ASS who you are Winter Schnee! I don't care that you're a former special forces badass, a member of the Schnee family or Weiss's older sister I don't let anyone insult my family! The Arc family isn't rich or well known but we're known for our spirit and work ethic! I work hard to pay for my tuition and to keep the house I live at in good condition! Insult and berate me all you want but don't you DARE berate my family!" Jaune was on his feet now absolutely fuming still glaring at Winter who remained unshaken from his tirade.

"Hm...Haha ha ha ah hahaha!" Winter started to laugh causing Jaune to nearly snap and Weiss to think of how terrible this was going right now. This made Jaune nearly walk away from the table but was stopped by winter's sudden voice.

"Wait Jaune. Forgive my laughter and any of my previous comments, I only wanted to test your resolve and will. I have to say that I am impressed." Winter gave him a genuine smile making Jaune only more confused along with Weiss.

"Allow me to explain Jaune. I have chased away many men who vied for my sister and they ran off like cowards. I know the two of you haven't been dating long but I wanted to test you to see if you'd run or stand your ground. I'm happy to say that I am thoroughly impressed once more. Now sit and allow us to converse properly without any shouting."

Jaune sat back down and Winter opened up to them both. Conversing with the two freely and much more relaxed. After an hour or so Weiss excused herself to the restroom leaving Jaune and Winter alone.

"I have to say Jaune, you've made her happier. Weiss has always been antisocial especially with people her own age. I'm very glad she met a man like you." Winter smiled again making Jaune scratch his head.

'If only you knew Winter that her and I aren't really dating. Though I am glad I made Weiss happy despite her always hating me.'

"I wasn't going to bring it up but since Weiss is indisposed in the bathroom, I'd like to ask you about the nature of your job as an...entertainer."

Winter's words making Jaune nearly spit his water out and heart nearly stop. He looked at her speechless trying to find the words but finding none.

"I...How?"

"Jaune I'm a former specialist, finding out didn't take too much work but it proved more of a challenge than I originally foresaw." Smirking at him as he slammed his head into the table. Now there were two people who knew his secret. What was next? Yang, Pyrrha, and Coco finding out?!

"It was one reason why I was so hard on you earlier. Don't worry your secret is safe with me though I do have one request." Jaune's head perked up when she promised to keep it secret but went down immediately after when hearing wanting something in return.

"What would that be?"

"Simple, I want you to give me a private dance at your place of work. Because if it's good enough in my eyes you should consider telling Weiss because I'm sure she'd greatly appreciate a nice private show from her boyfriend." She winked at him making Jaune breathe in deeply and fidget with hands.

"You...are an extremely strange and confusing woman...Also, I...prefer to keep it secret...it's too embarrassing to talk about and I only do it because it pays so well. Hell if I wasn't going to college I would do it full time."

"It's understandable and trust me you being a stripper-"

"Entertainer!" Winter laughed at his sudden interjection nodding in agreement.

"Yes entertainer, is nothing compared to what I have seen. When Weiss returns we'll end dinner and the two of you can go home. I have to say Jaune, you were up to code and have thoroughly impressed me. Excellent work."

When Weiss returned Winter and Jaune were already standing up ready to leave the table.

"Time to go?" The ice queen asked and Jaune nodded offering his arm which she took smiling at how well the date had gone. They bid Winter goodbye and entered their car with a massive sigh or relief.

"Oum above...I've never been so stressed in my life..." Jaune slumped in his seat with Weiss giving out a long breath alongside him.

"Jaune...I can't thank you enough for your help...I'll contact my sister about the house. It'll help us all out. Thank you so much again."

"You're welcome, Weiss. Honestly, I'm just glad this is over because tonight was the most nervous I was out of the five dates. I also wanted to say that you looked stunning tonight. " He smiled and she blushed brushing her hair to the side looking into his sapphire eyes, swallowing before finally mustering the courage. Weiss crawled across the center console and kissed Jaune deeply moving her lips into his gripping the back of his neck before finally sitting in his lap.

'This insufferable...kind...charming...pervert...I want him to look at me the same way he looks at Pyrrha. I WANT HIM!' Weiss kissed him desperately roaming her hands all over him gripping and feeling every inch of his body. Jaune was taken aback from her forwardness, shocked that she'd come onto him like this. He rested his hands on her hips loving the feeling of her clothed pussy rubbing against his covered dick. She reached down zipping his pants open feeling Jaune's massive cock once more flop into her hand licking her lips in anticipation.

She stripped off her panties and slammed down onto Jaune's erect rod instantly, eyes rolling back from the sensation. Weiss wanted to make him nut quick bouncing up and down oh Jaune's dick like a wet meaty glove. He thrusted into her dripping folds relishing in Weiss's tight petite cunt, watching as her pale bubbly ass jiggled and tiny breasts tremble. Jaune sucked on one of her nipples, sending the Ice queen over the edge as her pussy tightened around Jaune's cock making the Arc groan as his spunk shot inside of Weiss like a geyser. Cum dribbled out from her wombs and back onto the base of Jaune's dick leaking all over the Arc's shaft dripping onto the seat.

"Well..fuck...that was forward Weiss...Weiss?" He looked at the now unconscious form of Weiss, still sheathed inside of the girl as she slept soundly on his chest.

'Shit...I'll have to drive slow to get back home...luckily it's only fifteen minutes away...kinda kinky I'm still inside of her, fuck she feels good!" He gave her ass a good squeeze as Weiss let out an unconscious moan. Jaune chuckled to himself as he started the car and drove away, not knowing that he'd soon be balls deep in the hottest MILF he'd have ever met when he went out with Blake and her mohter.

* * *

**Yep! That's right! Jaune is gonna be all up in Kali's kitty hole next chapter with Blake at the same time! The reason for Ghira being dead is going to be stupidly hilarious so prepare yourselves my cheery readers! Next chapter is gonna be SPICY!**


	12. MILF bootyEXE

**Ah yes another refined chapter filled with good ol PLOT.**

**Anon E. Moose: Bruh if you're looking for a believable story why are you on a website that's about creating fanfiction? Also, this is a parody on RWBY mixed with a harem it's supposed to be stupid. XD**

**First Guest: Yep. This chapter has all the good MILFY goodness. Neo will be probably in the 15th chapter? Maybe 16th? one of those probably.**

**Second Guest: Can't make every chapter a stupid long lemon my guy. Wanted to make that chapter primarily focused on the date with a hint of smut.**

**Happy Medic: I loved writing that scene because this story is primarily a humor story so when I get a chance for a serious moment I love it. Also, Ghira's death isn't sad it's actually hilarious. You'll find out this chapter.**

* * *

"Alright Jaune. I'm not going to bullshit here. My mother wanted to meet not only because I said you were my 'boyfriend' but because she's hungry for sex after not having it for about four years." Blake spoke nonchalantly as Jaune stared at her in total disbelief looking at his companion with a twitching eye.

"What in fuck?!"

"Hey I told you I wasn't going to bullshit you." Blake shrugged as jaune pulled at his hair.

"Wait why doesn't your dad satisfy her?! Why do I have to do it?!" He threw up his arms pacing around the living room as Blake shook her head in exhaustion.

"Because my dad died four years ago." Blake breathed out making Jaune silently curse at himself.

"Shit...Blake I'm sorry. I didn't know." He apologized ready for her to lash out at him.

"Oh it's nothing to be sorry about Jaune. My father's death actually wasn't tragic at all. Sure I was sad that he died but he actually foresaw his death." She said with no emotion scrolling through her phone as Jaune went slackjawed from what she said.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?!" Jaune shrilled out making Blake roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Let me explain then. My mother was notorious for being a sex-driven woman back in the day. She had a few boyfriends before my father and apparently the one she had before him was actually your father."

"WHAT?!" Jaune's voice hit an octave higher than before as Blake ignored him and continued.

"They broke up when he had to move to another state for school leaving mom heartbroken and alone. She met my father shortly after and they tied the knot a year later. My father died about four years ago as I said. He passed away due to a fractured pelvis and a piece of bone from the pelvis cutting an artery in his leg. You can imagine where the broken pelvis came from." Blake stopped as Jaune started to slowly back away to the door. The cat-like woman simply sighed before pulling a throwing knife out of nowhere and sailing it past Jaune's head into the doorframe.

"You promised to help me. Now don't worry, I'm not going to let my mom drain you or overexert yourself that's why I'm gonna be there too. Now back to my father's will. In it he wrote, 'I fully expected to go out like this. My dearest Kali is a monster of sex and it's a miracle I lived as long as I did. I regret nothing as I have died in the most epic way possible, balls deep in the kinkiest, sexiest and most beautiful woman alive. Dear, you have my dying consent for when Blake finally gets a REAL boyfriend (Not that emo weirdo Adam, hope she breaks up with him soon) that if you convince her to share him, use the boy. Just don't end up killing him. My dearest daughter Blake, I know you'll most likely say yes due to your writing...research. With all my love, goodbye my beautiful wife and daughter, Ghira Belladonna.' And that was his will." Blake stared at Jaune once more who was deciding whether to tear up or run away.

"That was...weirdly beautiful. Alright, Blake as long as your there to control your mother I'll do whatever you want. Just no pegging!"

"Ah and I was going to buy a bag of cheese pegs for later tonight." She smiled coyly at him as he flipped her the bird. Blake laughed at his reaction walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist breathing into Jaune's ear.  
"I'll help you beat Darkeater Midir. I know how much of a pain he's been for you. I also have the desert pyromancer outfit in my closet." She nipped his ear as he felt his pants tighten and heart race.

'She'll help me kill Midir? And dress up as a desert Pyromancer?! Now that's a double dose of kink right there! Gaming and sex never though the two could go together.

"Also since you're willing, what do you want my mom to wear later tonight when we have sex?" Looking at Jaune expectantly.

"I get to choose?"

"My mom has literally every sexy outfit under the sun. She'll hide it underneath her main clothes so it's all on you. I can wear something too if you'd like." Blake added as he brainstormed mulling over sexy outfits for them to wear. It was up to him huh? So many hot images flared into his mind racing as he settled on a simple yet extremely hot one.

"A one-piece G string bikini with latex thigh highs and elbow gloves?" Jaune asked swallowing hard at the image. Blake nodded her head as she sent a message to her mother getting a response immediately.

"She has all those things. Just put on the bikini now. Want to see her in it?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow with jaune nodding very quickly as he leaned over Blakes shoulder instantly feeling blood start to trickle from his nose and pants getting tight again. Blake's mother looked in the mirror posing with the outfit he wanted her in ass towards the mirror, tongue out and winking with a caption underneath, 'Hope he likes it because I know I do.' Her mother was absolutely stunning being even more curvaceous than her daughter and quite possibly even more beautiful sporting a slightly larger breast size along with wider hips, no wonder his father used to hit that.

"Holy fuck...that's what your mom looks like?! If I didn't know she was your mother I'd mistaken her as your older sister!"

"We get that all the time. My mother is only forty-two and keeps herself extremely healthy. She works in real-estate here in Vale and messages me multiple times a week since she lives home alone. So what would you want me to wear?" Asking with a raised eyebrow as Jaune felt sweat start to bead on his forehead.

"A black latex catsuit with revealing cleavage!" He squeaked out with Blake nodding along sporting a small blush and smirk.

"You're in luck, I have a Catwoman costume in my closet from last Halloween. I'll keep it in a bag and change when we get to the hotel."

"Hotel?"

"My mom rented a room for tonight. She expects it to be decimated by tomorrow morning so please live up to her expectations."

"I will do my damndest. Also, I'm tired of buying plan B pills for all of you girls so I'm wearing condoms from now on. It's a miracle none of you have gotten pregnant with how much raw sex we've all had."

"We're all on birth control Jaune but do what you want. Also, you won't have to worry about my mother she got her tubes tied a few years before dad died. She wanted to have sex with no worries of another kid coming along."

"Alright, thanks for that tidbit of info we should probably get ready yeah?"

"We should. My mother will be at the restaurant in an hour so we need to hurry a little. Oh! When we leave the restaurant take two of these." She held out two little blue pills that Jaune stared at in confusion, picking one up and examining it.

"The hell is this?"

"It's called blue chew. Basically does what viagra does but makes you extremely horny. Take them both because you'll need it my mother will be wanting a marathon tonight." She shoved the other one into his pocket and gave his balls a quick squeeze along with an ass slap too strutting toward the bathroom to get ready.

'This is going to be a long but epic night.

**(Restaurant)**

Jaune and Blake had already entered the restaurant immediately seeing Kali sitting down at the nearest booth dressed in a conservative coat but with nothing covering her long creamy smooth legs only wearing a pair of black high heels. She stood up arms out for a hug from her daughter. Blake blushed slightly as she hugged her mother, Jaune hearing the older woman purr as she rubbed her chin on Blake's head.

"Oh my little kitten! I know it's only been a few months but it's felt like ages! And you must be Jaune! so good to meet my beautiful girl's boyfriend!" Kali broke away from Blake and smothered Jaune's head right into her bosom making him give out a surprised muffled yelp.

'Well she's being forward pretty quickly.' Jaune thought to himself as he loved the feeling of her smooth skin against his face.

"It's great to meet you too Mrs. Belladonna."

"Oh please, Jaune call me Kali! I've just been a little antsy waiting for you both. Come and sit! Blake has told me so much about you!" She sat down across them smiling brightly as Jaune got himself situated next to Blake.

"So what has Blake told you? All good stuff right?"

"Oh of course sweetie. She's told me how much of a handyman you are, how you work so hard and also that you have a very interesting profession." She gave him a wink moving her eyebrows making Jaune become one with the table as his head impacted.

"Damn it all Blake." Jaune groaned into the table. That marks 3 people who know Jaune's job as a stripper.

"I'm sorry Jaune she's too pushy dammit! And well...I counldn't lie to her as to how we met." Blake blushed hard looking away as Kali started to giggle.

"Such a unique and intimate way to meet. Buying a private dance just to talk to him and have sex? Then that blossoms into a relationship?! It's straight out of your last book sweetie!" Kali regained her composure as she felt herself start to get a little wet at the thought of screwing in a strip club.

"Wait you published a new book? With inspiration from our love life?!" Jaune hissed through his teeth as Blake whistled without care refusing to meet his eyes.

"Soooo would the threesome that happens in the book be inspired by actual events as well?" Kali slightly swallowed at the thought. This made Jaune stare at Blake with both a twitching eye and grating teeth.

"...Possibly...I protected our identities by changing our names don't worry Jaune." Blake waved it off as Jaune scratched at his head violently about to slam into the table again when he felt something touch his crotch and it wasn't Blake. He looked down to see Kali's covered foot feeling up his dick.

"K-Kali?" Jaune sweated nervously as the older woman licked her lips.

"I've been trying to control myself for the past thirty minutes but I can't hold it any longer. Sweetie, I'll have Jaune drive my car to the hotel while you follow us hm?" Kali ordered more than asked as her daughter nodded snagging Jaunes keys and planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Kali sashayed over to Jaune and leaned down to his ear nipping at it and running her tongue down his cheek.

"Now Jaune, let's get to the car. Because mommy wants some dick and she wants it NOW!" Kali whispered as she planted her hand directly on his manhood knowing the boy was packing heat. Jaune did as he was told and got up from the booth feeling Kali roam her hands all over his body with just one hand, staying interlocked with his arm as she bit her lip in anticipation. The two entered her car hastily and Kali punched the address into her phone to the hotel.

Jaune turned on the car and Kali was wasting no time already unzipping his pants and stroking his growing erection with a hand far more experienced than any he had felt before. His breathing already growing erratic as she pumped his meat up and down with skill that'd make a virgin cum on the first pump. She set herself onto his cock with a hunger he'd never seen like she was a woman dying of dehydration as Kali took all of him into her mouth without a single gag burying her meaty wet throat down to Jaune's hilt swishing her tongue around his shaft without an ounce of trouble bobbing up and down with measured breaths, her thin lips covered in purple lipstick smudging around his shaft leaving behind faint rings.

Jaune was using all his willpower to keep his eyes on the road panting as Kali worked wonders on his dick, sucking on it like no girl has before, feeling his head hit the back of her throat as she made gurgling noises from her stuffed lips still not gagging once. She sent him over the edge when out of nowhere Kali slipped her finger into Jaune's ass making him nut in her mouth instantly, filling her cheeks with hot spunky sperm as some leaked out of her nose. She purred with his cock still hilt deep in her mouth and swallowed all his seed in one gulp and unsheathing his rod with a satisfying pop. Kali licked her lips and reached into his pocket to take out his bluechew.

"Oh shit, I forgot about those." Jaune cursed silently to himself.

"Let me help you take these." Kali hummed as she put both pills on her tongue and snatched his lips in a deep kiss, sliding her tongue around the innards on his mouth and depositing the pills underneath his tongue. She kept his lips locked with hers for a few more seconds before breaking away leaving a trail of saliva between the two leaving Jaune in a state of euphoria missing her hot mouth.

"We're here now honey. The REAL fun can start now. Especially once those pills kick in." She exited the car and Jaune followed after her. Once he caught up, Kali took his hand and led him through the lobby grabbing the key card from the front desk heading straight to their room. Once in the elevator, Kali pounced on Jaune exploring every corner of his mouth with a steamy kiss pushing him into the side of the wall running her hands through his soft hear and feeling his taught lean muscles.

They stumbled out of the elevator still attached to one anothers mouths as Jaune bumped in their room door. Kali swiped it and in they went, Blake had already beaten them there and was in her catsuit smiling at the sight Jaune and her mother were in. Kali broke away from Jaune and hopped off him smiling as if she'd just won the lottery and in her case, she did with Jaune.

"Sweetie I have to say, your boyfriend is a keeper. I can't wait to feel that thick meaty cock buried in me as he pounds me like the dirty little whore I am. Now Jaune honey, you get to see this in person~." Kali threw off her coat showing the small G-string that Jaune requested and was already pulling on her black latex gloves and thigh highs. She stood next to her daughter and squished her breasts against Blakes making a beautiful booby sandwich. Jaune swallowed and felt his dick get hard in an instant as his lust went into overdrive. He pounced on the two sexy women fondling a breast each with reckless abandon, loving the feeling of his bare cock rub against Blake's latex-clad pussy. Jaune pulled the small fabric away from one of Kali's nipples and sucked on it, gently biting and growing even hornier when the MILF moaned. He unzipped Blakes outfit exposing her already soaked pussy that was begging to be slammed but she would have to wait since Kali was the one who needed the relief the most. Jaune inserted three fingers inside Blake, making the black-haired beauty throw her head back as throes of bliss washed over her.

He positioned himself over Kali's dripping cunt rubbing it and teasing the beautiful MILF a bit before ramming into her with as much force as he could muster. The MILF mewled as he pounded into, relishing in the feeling that was Jaune's massive cock fill her up as each thrust gave more pleasure than the last. Jaune grunted like a feral animal loving the sound of clapping Kali's asscheeks echoing around the room.

"Ah ah oh...christ! Jaune don't stop! Pound my slutty cunt!" He did as she ordered abandoning rhythm and pounding her with all the strength in his body. Kali was in pure bliss, eyes rolling back and thanking her late husband for allowing her to do this. Jaune's pelvis impacted Kali's slit as he relished in the feeling of her tightening folds when she finally came squeezing his cock over the edge as he pumped his load into her aching pussy. He panted as sweat rolled down his bare chest unsheathing himself from Kali, the MILF gave out a final moan when he pulled out entirely.

"You're not done yet Jaune. Still have to satisfy me and my mom will be wanting more here in a minute so fuck me and fuck me HARD!" She growled out that last part throwing Jaune next to her mother and mounting him thanking herself for giving Jaune the pills so he could keep going all night. Blake slammed her ass down on Jaune's pelvis bouncing up and down on his cock in a mesmerizing fashion that made the Arc let out a low whistle. He gave Blake a good slap on her right asscheek loving the sound of her pained yelp and the resounding snap at the latex that encased the ever beautiful bellabooty. She started a steady rhythm sliding up and down his stiff cock as her hips bucked at each impact moaning like a cat in heat as throes of bliss traveled through her body. Blake began to pick up her pace, feeling that Jaune and herself were going to soon climax. The impact of her ass slamming into his pelvis hurt a bit but the Arc didn't care planting his hands on the sides of her hips and letting his partner finish them both off. They both gave out a simultaneous roar of pleasure cumming together and laying down in a heap.

Jaune ran his hand up Blake's side loving the sight of her catsuit clad form and feeling of the smooth latex under his touch. He about did a double-take when he felt his cock become enveloped again by none other than Kali whose eyes were burning with passion and smile was downright feral.

"Oh Jaune, we have a long night ahead of us. Good thing I stocked the room with Gatorade and snacks. Mommy is gonna use you until your cumming dust." She growled before going to town on his cock..

"Eep." Was the only thing that exited Jaune's mouth as his night had only just begun and was going to have a very bruised pelvis tomorrow.

**(The next day, Kali)**

"He was simply just amazing! That young boy can satisfy any woman he dares to fuck Sienna!" Kali was still high off her experience last night with Jaune and Blake. Still amazed at the boy's vitality and endurance to satisfy herself and Blake so many times. Her sister hummed to herself on the other end of the phone.

"Really now? I mean if he can make you sing his praises he really must be that good. Think Blake would allow me to test him?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I mean her aunt Sienna just wants a good fuck after all right? The last time you had a good time was with that Qrow fellow and he disappeared to gods know where!"

"You're right about that Kali. That man could fuck me anytime but alas he disappeared. Now, do you think he'd be open to whips and chains?"

"The boy will do anything. Except pegging. He was quite insistent on that but I slipped a pinky in his ass, Just don't scar him alright?"

"Will do Kali. Guess I'll be visiting Vale next week. Say your prayers Jaune Arc, the Domme has entered the city."

* * *

**Done! Holy crap that was a long one. I hope it lives up to your expectations my pervy believers! Read and review!**


	13. WaterPark Episode!

** So this is a direct question that'll need to be answered in the reviews. Should every chapter have a lemon in it? Yes or no? Read and review! PM me for future chapter ideas with different characters if you'd like!**

**First Guest: When Sienna comes there gonna be whips and chains my friend.**

**Second Guest: Yes our comrade Ghira died due to snu snu...a tragic but epic end.**

**Happy Medic: Well Sienna might kidnap Jaune...future possible chapter idea.**

**A fan: I mean...Sienna a Dom so she might try**

**Gabriel: XD**

* * *

'Alright, I got two pairs of clothes, swimsuit, toiletries, cash, and condoms. All good then for our trip!' Jaune nodded with a smile as he packed his stuff away and shouldered the backpack exiting his room and calling out to his partner in crime.

"Hey Pyr you ready?!"

"Yep!" Pyrrha called back radiating with joy, popping up next to him smiling beautifully latching herself onto his arm smiling away. The duo made their way down the stairs to see the other girls packing bags for traveling.

"Uhh...what are all of you up to?"

The four women looked at him all at the same time before going back to their bags. Only Blake gave him a response.

"Yang wanted to have an impromptu trip to the spa and wants all of us to go with her since you two are going to Kalavale."

"Yeahhp! Totally not jealous or mad that we weren't invited to go!" Yang added on gritting her teeth through a forced smile smashing another pair of clothes into her bag.

"Ah...well, hope all of you have fun at the spa!" Jaune turned around with Pyrrha following him turning around to stick a tongue out at the other girls. Blake rolled her eyes having a small smirk hidden behind her hair. Coco ground her teeth in jealousy pointing two fingers at her eyes then back at Pyrrha. Weiss narrowed her eyes running a rag down her rapier in a slow fashion. Yang continued to slam her clothes into the bag harder and harder.

Jaune was oblivious to this tense staredown of jealousy, packing the cooler and bags into his car smiling away thinking about how the weekend would be fun as hell. Pyrrha opened the door immediately setting herself upon his lips staking her claim and looking back to see the jealous faces of Weiss, Coco and Yang, Blake stood off to the side staring at the trio of women with an apathetic stare.

'He's mine.' Pyrrha mouthed with a yandere esque smile. The trio couldn't make a response when they pulled away suddenly from Pyrrha pushing down on Jaune's leg.

"Pyrrha what the hell?!"

"Sorry Jaune! My hand slipped." Pyrrha smirked running her hand down his neck and side making the Arc shiver from under her touch.

"Ooooo...giving me the chills just from your touch there Pyr." Jaune sported a small blush making Pyrrha giggle continuing her 'assault' on him eventually bringing her hand down to his zipper. She relished in his small hitch in breath reaching into his pants and gripping Jaune's meatstick with a grip of iron making the man struggle to keep his eyes on the road.

"Oh you're a naughty boy Jaune...better behave yourself at the waterpark. I'm gonna be in nothing but a skimpy, tight, sexy bikini." She nipped his ear and releasing his cock.

"Why'd you stop?" Jaune whined dick still erect and Pyrrha smirking deviantly.

"I'm going to tease you all day.",

"Really? This going to be a battle of wills?"

"Could be. Do you want to make it a bet?"

"Oh do tell." Jaune smiled still keeping his eyes at the road.

"How about whoever kisses the other first needs to do whatever the victor says."

"Does cheek kisses count? Also anything that the victor says?"

"Anything and no cheek kisses don't count."

"Sooooo...cosplay...anal...maybe some bondage?" Jaune swallowed with a dry throat after speaking his innermost desires to Pyrrha blushing red with embarrassment.

"Absolutely. But that means vice versa if I win."

"And what makes you think that you' will beat me?" Jaune looked at her only getting a pervy smile in return.

"Let's just say, the swimsuit of my choice is...scandalous just to put it lightly." Pyrrha said nothing else looking forward refusing to meet Jaune's gaze. The Arc could only fantasize at what Pyrrha would be wearing, a G-string, a once piece see through thong, maybe...a microbikini?! He really hoped it was a microbikini.

"Well I can't wait to see it. When're nationals for you Pyrrha? You kicked absolute ass at regionals." Pyrrha blushed sitting up a bit straighter sticking her chest out for emphasis.

"It'll be in about two weeks! This trip is in celebration for nearly the entire team making it to being able to come along is the cherry on top."

"Isn't going to be held here too?"

"It will. It'll be the first time since my parents competed the national tournament will be held here! I can't wait!"

"And I can't wait to watch you compete again." Jaune smirked leaning over quickly and pecking her on the cheek making Pyrrha go beet red. She rubbed her check smiling but suddenly took a somewhat somber tone. Jaune frowned at her sudden dimmed mood.

"Pyrrha are you alright?"

"I'm just...I'm just worried about that virus going around. I mean, what if it comes here? Wouldn't cancel sporting events?" Jaune took in a deep breath looking back on prior events about this issue.

"With what the president has done, restricting travel to and from the U.S. I think we'll be fine. Why don't we just focus on this trip alright? Don't worry about something that's not even on our continent ok?" Pyrrha nodded in agreement throwing the somberness away and started smiling again.

"You're right...you're right! Let's have an amazing time." She declared with Jaune smiling in tandem. Unbeknownst to them, a car was trailing closely behind under the cover of a large semi.

Yang was driving with the other girls still grinding her teeth in anger mumbling under her breath.

"Isn't this a bit stalkerish?" Blake commented with Weiss shrugging in agreement.

"It is. Those two just won't admit it."

"Hey I'll admit, this is worse than last time we trailed em but Yang is the one super pissed alright? I'm just along for the chaos cause this just spells disaster and I can't wait to see the fireworks."

"I'm pissed for a couple reasons, first is that Pyrrha didn't invite us along-", "I'm almost positive that she could only invite one person." Weiss interrupted but Yang continued.

"Second is that I'm not gonna lie after fucking Jaune I want some more and I'm jealous that she gets him all to herself dammit!"

"Um, you literally had him to yourself on Monday are you that horny? Trust me I love some Jaune meat but I can hold my libido back well. Wait...he's the best you've ever had isn't he?!"

"No He's not!" The brawler flushed bright red trying to ignore her friends and focus on driving but they wouldn't let up.

"Well Coco, when the only other guy she's slept with is Sun's friend Sage it's hardly fair. I mean the poor guy didn't know his way around a pussy to save his life." Blake snidely commented in a rare bout of laughter making Yang fume even more.

"Yeah Blake?! Well at least I didn't date and fuck a crazy psycho stalker!" Yang refuted making Blake stop laughing and narrow her eyes at the blonde readying to tear into the brawler once more.

"Could we please stop attacking one another? Look, I've already had the tickets and room paid fore courtesy of my sister so why don't we all relax? Then we'll enact our 'surveillance' on Jaune and Pyrrha." Weiss spoke out as the voice of reason calming down her fellow roommates. Yang huffed in agreeance while Blake nodded along, Coco only snickered excited to see what was gonna happen this trip.

**(Waterpark)**

Jaune stood at the pool waiting for Pyrrha to get finished changing marveling at the massive waterpark. It was completely indoors complete with multiple massive waterslides, a toilet bowl waterslide, wave pool, basketball pool, surfing area you name it they had it.

'Jeez this park is insane. I've never been to a place this amazing before. Well...Cedarvale was awesome but that was with my family and was total insanity. This will be absolutely better, especially with Pyrrha. No crazy drama, no snooping roommates, no annoying friends just me, a beautiful woman and amazing experience.' He thought to himself taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Smooth and lightly muscled arms linked around his chest as two soft mounds pressed into his back.

"Ready for some fun Jaune?" Pyrrha whispered giggling when Jaune turned around and saw what she was wearing. His eyes glued to her chest and body not looking away for a second because of how much skin was showing from the micro bikini she was wearing.

"Jaune, eyes up here sweetie." She put a finger underneath his chin staring into his captivating sapphire eyes.

"S-sorry! I was uh...distracted by your...belly button..." Jaune lied through his teeth trying to make up an excuse while Pyrrha rose an eyebrow, arms folded underneath her breasts making the beautiful pair push up captivating his gaze once more.

"Jaune you're a terrible liar. You've seen me naked before how is this even sexier to you?"

"Well, it's...ok...when you're wearing a skimpy outfit, it leaves little to the imagination and it's even more enticing than just being naked." Pyrrha looked at him with slight surprise then looked lower to see that his pants were sticking out quite a bit nodding understandably from what he said.

"I get it now. Well, next time we have sex I'll make sure to wear some sexy accessible outfits. Also, you have a pants tent going Jaune gotta calm down we're in public." She walked up to him sandwiching her thighs around his erect cock the tip and a bit of shaft still sticking out from underneath her.

"How can I? You're too damn sexy!"

"Then let's go to the lazy river and I'll give you a handjob underwater that should calm you down hm?" She nipped his neck quickly grabbing onto his hand and leading him toward the aforementioned place. Not far behind their four roommates stood in their own swimsuits, Weiss in a standard white bikini, Blake in a nice black form-fitting one-piece swimsuit, Yang sported a yellow V-wire bikini making her cleavage tighter than a normal suit, and finally Coco was clad in a brown tight tube top pushing her breasts up beautifully.

"Looks like they're going towards the lazy river. We'll have to tail them a little from behind." Yang rubbed her chin trying to plan their stealthy operation.

"Or we could just enjoy ourselves and run into them on accident? Seriously this is going to be a pain and boring we're literally just following them around in a public waterpark. They won't do anything scandalous here." Weiss interjected already tired of Yang's antics.

"I agree with Weiss on this, she got us tickets and a suite here so why don't we just let those two have their fun and we'll make our own." Blake added on making Yang even more irritated than before.

"Alright let me suggest something that we'll all like. We will follow them to three locations and if nothing happens we'll go and have fun maybe run into em. Sound good?" Coco surprisingly acting as the voice of reason in this situation making the other three agree.

"Glad to hear it, now let's see what she's gonna do with our home gigolo." She led the pack of women toward the lazy river.

Jaune and Pyrrha were in a couples tube, wide enough for two people but still very tight and intimate. Their lower bodies hanging in the water while the upper parts rested on the tube their chests pressed tightly together making them both blush red. Pyrrha's hand was underwater pumping Jaune's meat as hard as she could but the resistance of the water was proving more challenging than she thought. Jaune was loving it but knew it was going to take forever for him to nut.

"Pyrrha...I'm loving the service but this is not gonna work." He was sweating trying to keep his breathing regulated while Pyrrha continued with more vigor doing her damndest.

'Screw it...I'll have him slide into me from behind.'

"Jaune, slide into me from the back."

"Wait...seriously?"

"Yes just do it quick and discreetly as you can."

He swallowed moving her bottom a bit to the side so he could slide in. Jaune rammed himself into Pyrrha in one fell swoop sucking in a breath forcing himself not to moan. The combination of the water and slickness of her pussy felt like he was melting. He pumped into her slowly without bucking too hard, making it seem like he's hugging her very tightly to the untrained eye. Pyrrha bit her lip eyes rolling back fighting with all her strength not to moan. Jaune slid in and out of her not knowing that Pyrrha reached back sliding a finger up his ass to make him cum even faster. He jerked back surprised by the sudden feeling but got back to plowing her ass like a wild animal.

"Oh fuck this is so hot...I'm gonna nut soon Pyr, keep it together for a few more seconds." He groaned about to pull out when Pyrrha pushed her ass back into him.

"No no no Jaune. Don't worry I'm on the pill." Pyrrha moaned out relishing at the feeling of his hot seed filling her. He pulled out, putting his dick back in his suit and wiping the sweat from his brow. Pyrrha moved her bottom back turning around and pressing her mouth into Jaune's chest letting out a muffled growling moan right into him.

"That was awesome. I never thought public sex could be that amazing."

"It's something to truly remember because Jaune that was absolutely exhilarating."

They held one another close letting the lazy river take them for another lap.

"The hell were they up to?!" Yang seethed out trying to look around the other lazy river goers. The only thing the brawler could see was that Jaune was holding Pyrrha from behind and that was it.

"Any of you see what they're doing?! They're looking a bit too intimate!" Yang growled still trying to look.

"Nope. Don't have an angle." Coco squinted seeing the same that yang was seeing.

"I don't care. They're on a date having fun which we should be having fun too but instead, we're stalking two of our friends for mind-numbing reasons." Weiss rolled her eyes not caring in the slightest refusing to look at Yang.

"Ditto to that Weiss." Blake added on reading a book that was inside of a plastic baggy. Yang looked back at the three women taking note of their current mood. Weiss looked more peeved than usual, Blake was completely disjointed from the trip as a whole and even Coco was looking more annoyed than usual.

'Okay, I'm ruining this for everyone...Oum this crap is stupid to begin with...' Yang nodded to herself before finally making a decision.

"Girls...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten jealous...I don't know what came over me and again I'm sorry. Let's have fun and forget about this dumb thing." Weiss threw up her hands in victory.

"Finally you let go of this stupid unnecessary squabble! Now let's-"

"WAIT!" Coco screamed out interrupting bringing a pair of tiny binoculars out of thin air.

"What?" Blake looked up from her book for the first time in twenty minutes.

"Pyrrha just reached down to readjust her bottoms, got a glimpse of her ass and I swear I saw something white come out of her vag."

"You think they seriously just boned in public?"

"I think they did...so what's our move? Wanna keep tailing em? Or just drop it? Not gonna lie I'd love to get a pic to use as blackmail."

Yang listened to Coco's words thinking on them.

"Ya know what? Fuck em. We're gonna go have fun, then we're gonna break into their room, steal Jaune, break his dick with our pussies and get drunk as hell."

Coco nodded giving a thumbs up in agreement, Blake closed her book nodding along with Coco and Weiss gave out a breath of relief.

"After we tail them one more time they just left the river and went toward the adult hot-tub area!" Yang got a glimpse of the couple walking away and the four women went after them. They slowed down finding the door to their desired location.

"Ok, we're gonna surprise them, find out their room number and get out. Sound good?" Yang asked getting nods all around grabbing ahold of the handle and busting through only to see a sight that was more horrifying than seeing a blue waffle, more terrifying than a micropenis after foreplay, more awful than missing out on happy hour.

"Well would you look at that dear! It's a group of some of my lovely students!" Professor port guffawed as his round belly jiggled clad in a speedo that was burned into their eyes for eternity holding his wife, Professor Peach, who was in a G-string but looked amazing for her age. The four women recoiling from the sight of his overly hairy legs and body scrambling to get out the door.

"What was wrong with them dear?" Peach asked her husband, running one hand around his chest slowly and sensually.

"Ah my dear goddess, they must have been stunned to silence at my beautiful masculine form!" He boasted scooping his wife close devouring every inch of her body.

**(Jaune and Pyrrha)**

"Hold on tight Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled holding onto the rails to the water coaster while Pyrrha gripped his stomach like a vice grip.

"Oh I am. And I'm enjoying every inch of it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Pyrrha smiled without a care in the world as the coaster shot out like a cannon. Jaune held on tight hoping Pyrrha was doing the same not knowing she was rubbing herself on his ass. She bit her lip, loving the feeling of his iron buns against her still wet pussy. The ride finally came to an end as the crashed into the pool down below. Jaune slipped getting out and went under, while Pyrrha looked for him with a hint of worry but that ceased when something touched her left buttcheek and pulled her bikini bottoms back to normal after riding up her ass. Jaune surfaced right after and attacked her lips, knowing full well he lost the bet bud didn't care that he did whatsoever. The two stayed like that for a few more seconds before breaking apart and walking back to the walkways.

"So you lost Jaune."

"I did. I did. But I don't mind. Just means I'll be able to find out your innermost sexual desires." He spoke lowly while Pyrrha slapped his chest playfully laughing along with him.

"hush you! There are kids around! Now, what did you do underwater to my left cheek?"

"I gave it a nice smooch then fixed your bottoms. I'm the only one allowed to see those buns like that."

Pyrrha shook her head laughing wrapping one arm around his waist and walking with him toward the next area.

"Surfing next?" Jaune suggested quizzically.

"Of course!" Pyrrha smiled brighter enjoying every second of time she spent together with him.

* * *

**So I can make a part two to this or I can make a new chapter. It'll be revolving around the corona virus and I got some stupid funny ideas cooking away. Read and review!**


	14. Right in The Feels

**Here we go. This is a bit of a different chapter but I hope you all like it. Enjoy! Read and review! This isn't an update I just fixed a few errors and changed the authors note a bit. Also while I'm at it, due to the fact that people aren't liking the virus being a part of the story for the next two chapters I have an idea to get rid of it entirely. Stay tuned.**

* * *

"Ok, so it's basically the apocalypse out there. People have been running around trying to grab everything from food to toilet paper. Be we're different! For we have already prepared!" Jaune declared standing atop the kitchen counter holding a fan so his hair blew heroically in the artificial wind. The six girls stared up at him, varying reactions on their faces. Weiss ran a rag across the shaft of her rapier until it was shining, Pyrrha kept her eyes on him intently not missing a word leaning forward to emphasize the point, Coco did the same but her eyes were glued elsewhere since Jaune was clad only in shorts and a ripped up tank top, Blake was vigorously jotting down notes in her journal using past events as inspiration for a new part n her book, Yang grasped a KSG-12 shotgun running her hands down the smooth metal carefully loading each shell while Ruby handed her the ammunition trying to listen to Jaune's words but averted her gaze from him when he glanced at her.

"What did you say Jaune? I wasn't paying attention." Weiss spoke still not listening but trying to feign ignorance. Jaune slapped a hand to his face shaking his head and letting out a deep breath before finally continuing.

"Basically before all of you ladies moved in, I prepared this house for anything with the former landlord's permission and well we can do anything to the house now that Winter owns it, thank you Weiss." Said girl looked away from her precious weapon and up at Jaune nodding with a smile across her face returning to her prized possession.

"I had already stockpiled numerous freezers in the basement filled with meat, non-perishables and enough water to last at least a year. Also, I took the liberty of having a secret armory downstairs as well!" This made all four heads that weren't paying attention to perk up, all of them sporting the same face.

"What?! How did we not know about this beforehand?!" Weiss spoke with concern saying what the other girls were thinking. Jaune merely shrugged and continued to speak.

"Meh, I didn't think it was important. Also, you gals never have gone into the basement and always sent me down cus you all thought it was unfinished and nasty down there. I did all the work in the basement for my zombie plan." No one said a word, absolute silenced followed as the girls processed what was just said and the mere stupidity of it.

"What?" Weiss spoke putting down her rapier starting to massage her temples.

"Yeah, my zombie plan. This was my first time moving into a new house and I wanted to make sure that it was secure for any situation! Full disclosure I never thought I'd have five other girls in this house with me and was expecting five guys but well here we are! Cmon I'll show you!" He sprung off the table marching to the basement door throwing it open and stomping down the stairs with the girls hot on his heels.

"To your left is my freezers stocked with different kinds of meat, freezers foods, etc. To your right is the canned non-perishables area, canned soups up the ass, tomatoes, so on."

"Why is there nothing but chicken noodle soup?" Yang scratched her head as Jaune spun around.

"Ah you noticed! It's because chicken noodle soup is my favorite kind of soup and is perfect to retain water due to its high sodium count! So if I'm ever low on water I'll eat a can of chicken noodle soup until I'd find something to drink."

"You...you really thought this through didn't you?" Coco swallowed rubbing her arm, looking around at the lucrative, but impressive setup.

"Yes ma'am I did! When I'm really passionate about something I research, plan and execute my plans!" He flipped a switch and smirked at the girl's reactions.

Three safes stood in separate corners and opened simultaneously after Jaune punched a code into his phone. One safe popped out a multitude of different rifles, ranging from AR-15's to AK-47's. The other two shuffled out handguns and shotguns respectively.

"How in the...how'd you afford all of this?!" Yang's eyes roved everywhere looking at the weapons with her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Nothing to do with affording it. These weapons were my grandfathers. He was a bit of a gun nut. Heck, this is only half of what he had. The rest is with my dad, mainly the priceless antique guns and a few personal ones that he used when he was kid. Also, none of them are full-auto only semi-auto I don't have the license for that." Jaune spun around holding up his arms and smiling but there was a small glint in his eyes that the girls just barely noticed.

"So! What do you all think?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets still smirking revealing a whole new part of himself to his roommates. Pyrrha was the first to speak up, always trying to be the first to please Jaune as per usual.

"I think it's amazing Jaune. Being ready for anything is an extremely good quality in a person." Jaune smiled, even more, face turning a bit red and fiddling with his hands.

"In my honest opinion, this seems almost insane...but I have to applaud your preparedness. Next, you'll say you have a plan for if you get someone pregnant." Weiss chuckled shaking her head at the thought.

"Ironically, I do. I've been saving money ever since I was a kid so I have quite a bit in savings. Also, my grandfather willed me an eighth of his stock market shares which is...let's just say it's my future retirement." He swallowed before letting out a deep breath. Jaune shook his head, slapping his cheeks and perked back up trying to hide his moment of weakness.

"So yeah that is my zombie plan and our current plan since the city is on lockdown. I'm gonna...I'm gonna go to my room and play some games." Jaune's voice cracked just barely at the end as he went up the stairs leaving the girls to themselves leaving them in an uneasy mood.

"So Ruby, why are you here?" Blake asked the youngest girl in the house with an eyebrow raised.

"Dad wanted me to stay with Yang and not in the dorms. So here I am! Hope we can have fun while I'm here."

"We will little sis, why don't you head to my room and get your stuff unpacked ok?"

"Yep! Sounds good!" Ruby left leaving the five girls alone.

"We can all agree that at the end there Jaune seemed off." Blake spoke first with everyone nodding together.

"One of us should go talk to him. It should be someone who's lost someone so who?" Weiss discussed

"My dad died a few years ago but his death wasn't...exactly sad. I was sad but he didn't die tragically. Jaune already knows about it so I shouldn't be the one to talk to him." Blake didn't speak another word with Pyrrha, Weiss and Coco shaking their heads confirming that they hadn't lost anyone close.

"I'll go talk to him. Ruby and I lost our mom a while ago. And no, I'm not looking to really talk about it with anyone except Ruby or Jaune." She walked away intent on talking to Jaune.

**(Jaune)**

Jaune closed the door behind him taking another deep breath shaking his hands. He sat down on his bed hands folded together with his head resting on them. He sniffled, rubbing at his eyes and face, trying to stop the tears from coming out.

'Dammit...I need to stop being emotional about Grampa. It's been a year...but fuck it's still fresh. It's not fair...it wasn't his time...'

Jaune's breathing hitched, one tear fell and another followed streaming down his face refusing to let up. He sat there letting them flow not caring about anything for the moment.

*Knock Knock*

"Hey Jaune, It ok if I come in?" Yang asked making Jaune immediately wipe at his face using his shirt and trying to rub at his eyes.

"Uh Yeah! Yeah come on in." He turned on his console throwing on his master chief helmet effectively concealing his eyes pretending to play his games.

Yang came inside eyebrows raised shaking her head as Jaune paused his game the shiny visor of his helmet reflecting the sunlight into her face.

"Hey Yang, what's up?" Jaune tried to keep his sniffly voice unnoticeable deepening his tone.

Yang looked at him, eyes half-lidded and mouth in a thin line.

"Jaune, take off that helmet."

"Nah I'm in the gamer zone, my helmet makes me focus."

"Either you take off the helmet or I will Jaune." She made a step toward him and he threw up his arms gripping the side of the helmet, slowly taking it off. He averted his eyes not wanting to look at her. Yang walked over to him and sat down still staring at him.

"I'm ok Yang. It's...a bad case of allergies." Jaune kept his eyes away from her, focusing on the tv.

"Allergies? When we've been in the house for the past two days?"

"...A really bad case of...house fever." Yang shook her head pulling him into a hug putting his face right into her chest.

"Jaune...stop pretending. Let it out. It's okay to cry" He bit his lip closing his eyes tight in an attempt to stop himself from crying. It didn't work, the tears streamed once more falling onto yang's chest as he held her in a tight hug refusing to let go.

"It's ok Jaune...It's ok." She rubbed his back, reminding her of the times when Ruby was still mourning their mother.

"It's...it's not ok Yang...he didn't deserve to die...it wasn't his time.." He hiccuped letting out a shaky breath in between sobs.

"He...he got lung cancer...never smoked a day in his life...no second-hand smoke...not fair...it's not fair!"

Yang tightened her hug, one hand wrapped around his back with the other cradling his head.

"I know it hurts. I know too well Jaune. Ruby and I lost our mom when we were just kids and it still bothers us both even now. It's never fair, especially when it's someone you loved so much. You two were really close weren't you?" Jaune nodded eyes cracked open, tear-stained red.

"He was amazing...whenever papa showed up he always made me shake his hand...wanted to make sure I was strong...he's the reason why I've always kept myself strong..." He didn't go any deeper shaking his head.

"I didn't get to see him...before they pulled the plug...they just..." Jaune couldn't get another word out as Yang stroked his hair. She straightened herself up a bit still holding onto Jaune. Yang looked down at him swallowing before tilting his head up and kissing him. He blinked twice hesitant before leaning into the kiss, both of them moving against each other's lips at once.

'I need to get his mind off of the pain.' She got to her feet pulling him up with her and onto the bed, they embraced one another not letting go of each other's lips until they needed to come up for air.

"Jaune...I...I shouldn't have-" He cut her off slamming his mouth in hers holding her as tight as humanly possible before breaking away.

"It's...it's ok...thank you...thank you Yang." Jaune held her tight nudging his face into the crook of her neck. She hugged him back with just as much force.

"You're welcome Jaune. We're always here for you."

"Thanks again Yang...wait...we're?"

His door slammed open and in came Pyrrha leaping for her man, tears trailing her as she latched onto Jaune.

"I'm so sorry Jaune...we care about you so much." Pyrrha held him tight as the other girls started filing in, joining in on the hug, Blake hugging him from the side with Yang hugging his other side underneath Pyrrha and Coco was wrapped around his neck. Weiss was last smacking him on the head before getting in the hug as well.

"You girls...drive me crazy, downright insane at times...but I couldn't ask for better people to live with...I love you all so much." Jaune started to cry again while each girl hugging him had the same thought going through their heads.

'He loves me?'

"Oh a group hug?! I wanna join in!" Ruby came out of nowhere crashing into the hug.

"Soooo...who is Jaune actually dating? I thought he was Yang's boyfriend. Is he everyone's boyfriend?"

* * *

**Yeah I just felt like writing something a bit different switch things up a bit yeah? Thoughts? Read and review!**


	15. Breakfast and Teaching

**So due to the bit of negativity I've been getting from people for using the virus in this story, it'll only be present for this chapter and one more. I have a plan as to how to remove it so stay tuned! NOW! Onto the chapter! Read and Review but remember! Zone-tan watches you fap!**

* * *

*TSSSS* The breakfast feast Jaune was cooking sizzled as the Arc moved like a trained chef, jumping from stove to toaster to waffle iron making sure all the food was ready for his roommates who were still sleeping as thanks for being wholesome towards him in a very vulnerable moment, Jaune decided to make a feast for the five special ladies in his life. He flipped the pancakes one final time sliding them onto a plate stacking them ten high right next to another plate of the same size. Jaune then took the wheat waffles out of the waffle maker sliding them onto a single plate adorned with a small amount of whipped cream and strawberry's just for Weiss served with a glass of herbal tea. He got Pyrrha's plate ready next, putting slices of cooked ham with egg whites and a small bowl of fruit on a plate with a glass of water sitting next to it, while yangs plate was easy piling a ton of bacon, scrambled eggs and hashbrowns separately with a side of ketchup and orange juice. Blake's wasn't difficult either, putting freshly cooked Salmon seasoned with lemon and a small number of breadcrumbs paired with a helping of three slices of wheat toast and black tea, Coco's double expresso mocha was ready as was her dish three pancakes form the pile he just made topped with chocolate chips and a side of sausage patties still steaming. He even made a cup of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup for ruby along with a stack of pancakes with crumbled cookies on top.

Jaune wiped his brow letting out a breath of satisfaction looking over the fruits of his labor. He turned around walking towards the stairs intending to wake up the girls. The Arc made it to Weiss's room first, about to knock when the door swung open colliding into the poor mans head sending him tumbling down the stairs in a heap and any red welt already forming where he was struck.

"Ow! Dammit that hurt!" Jaune said out loud rubbing it and wincing from the pain stumbling to his feet. Weiss's head poked around the corner, eyes widening in surprise at who she hit.

"Oh, sorry Jaune." She spoke plainly yawning and stretching her arms walking down the stairs strolling up to him lifting his hair from to see the wound she didn't mean to inflict on him.

"You'll be fine, you're a big strong man no?" She smirked standing on her tippy toes and kissing newly formed bruise making Jaune wonder where that came from.

"Something smells delicious, did you cook breakfast?"

"I did. Was going to go door to door and wake everyone up but then you smacked me with your door." he grumbled the last part out folding his arms and frowning refusing to look at the Ice queen. Weiss rolled her eyes while smirking getting really close to him again and wrapping her arms around his waist looking up into Jaune's eyes with a hint of mischievous intent.

"Would you like to punish me for doing such a thing to you?" She circled a finger around his left pec making his shiver from her touch, swallowing nervously.

"I...um..." Jaune jumbled his words completely taken off-guard by Weiss's sudden confidence and forwardness.

"Hands off Ice bitch!" Coco yelled chucking a book into the side Wess's head sending the Ice queen to the ground in a heap. She was only wearing an oversized t-shirt that Jaune could've sworn was his, hair sticking up at a bunch of different angles. The fashionista leaped onto Jaune pushing his head into her breasts making the man only see nothing but clothed boobs.

"You coffee-obsessed letch!" Weiss got back up to her feet fuming teeth grinding ready to fight for Jaune only to be interrupted by a sudden warcry.

"Look out below!" Yang came down from the top of the stairs Jumping on Jaune's back piggybacking him making her eye to eye with Coco.

"Let's make a deal, we'll share him and keep him away from everyone else. Literally draining his balls!"

"Deal!" Coco let Jaune up for air only for the poor Arc to be blinded by Yang's massive chest hanging over his eyes obscuring his vision once again.

"What the fu-" Jaune gasped out only to be stopped by Coco's tongue forcibly frenching him.

"OH NO YOU DON"T!" Pyrrha sprinted down the stairs grabbing jaune by the side with her cheeks puffed up pulling him toward her not wanting to lose out. Jaune flailed about arms waving as he was trying to speak through Coco's mouth.

"Dogpile!" Ruby came out of nowhere laughing landing on Jaune's side not knowing that the women present were preparing for a bloodbath sending him to the ground from the sheer amount of people on him. Blake walked calmly down the stairs shaking her head at the chaos moving past them toward the smell of fish digging in as soon as she found her plate. This stopped all fighting as the three girls looked over, seeing Blake munch away at the breakfast Jaune had prepared.

"Oh shit did Jaune make us breakfast?" Yang was on her back breasts still obscuring Jaune's view, Coco was on his crotch with her hands on his chest, Pyrrha was adjacent to Ruby still hugging his side. The Arc sighed taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Yes, I made each one of you your favorite breakfast foods. Now please, get off. I'm being suffocated by you all." He wheezed out the gaggle of women getting off of him allowing the Arc to breathe.

"Thank you...now why don't we...enjoy a nice breakfast." Jaune got out in between breaths pulling himself a chair and plate stacking it with the pancakes he just made. The other ladies followed suit digging into their respective dishes, Blake was way ahead of them already eating her last piece of salmon sandwiched between two of her pieces of toast.

"This is amazing Jaune! I didn't know you could put cookies on pancakes like chocolate chips!" The youngest girl munched away at her food like a vacuum inhaling bite after bite.

"Holy shit this is good. And you made my favorite coffee too?! Oh honey buns I'm giving you something special later." Coco wiggled her eyebrows making Jaune blush a little and looking away scratching his head.

"This *Crunch* is *Crunch* Awesome!" Yang talked with her mouth full chewing on multiple strips of bacon at once relishing in the freshly made food.

"Yang don't *Munch* talk with your mouth full!" Ruby scolded her older sister doing the very same thing as Yang was making Jaune raise an eyebrow at her hypocrisy.

"I Have to say Jaune these wheat waffles are truly something else! You also made my tea to perfection. Astounding work." Jaune nodded knowing it was rare to get such high praise from Weiss. He looked over to Blake who was starting to eat her last piece of bread, the writer giving him a thumbs up and a wink.

"I'd expect nothing less of you Jaune, you've really outdone yourself. Making all of us specific dishes, you're such a gentleman." Pyrrha gazed at him with a sultry smile rolling one of her ham slices into a roll sucking on the piece of meat before taking a bite out of it making the Arc feel a bit of arousal at the usually prude champion.

"Well..I'm happy to make everyone happy. You're all really important to me and I wanted to show my appreciation." He smiled at them all, with each girls sans Ruby feeling their hearts skip a beat.

'I want to ride that dick til he passes out. Maybe I'll let him fuck my ass, never tried anal before.' Coco fantasized licking her lips leaning forward towards Jaune at the mere thought of him doing that to her.

'Jaune still owes me for losing our bet...I need to get my catsuit ready because he'll be calling me mistress very soon!' Pyrrha shuddered barely able to contain herself at the thought of her fantasy.

'I need to find a time to have Jaune for myself, I want him to dominate me while spewing obscenities.' Weiss bit her lip rubbing her thighs together at the mere thought of Jaune doing such a thing to her.

'Hm...I need more inspiration. Maybe I'll have Jaune do some roleplay with me to get my mind going.' Blake tapped her chin thinking of what to do in order to entice Jaune.

'I got an idea that'll be pretty fun for Jaune...Just got to get Ruby on board.' Yang schemed looking over at her younger sister who was tearing into her last pancake.

"Now that you ladies are done eating, I'll take your plates. After I'm done I'll be in my room if you need me." He grabbed their plates loading them into the dishwasher putting a tablet in then going upstairs to his room.

"Ok, it's obvious after what Jaune just did we want a piece of the Arc ass. Now, how do we decide who gets to use him first?" Coco asked with each girl leaning in to decide.

"Well, Jaune owes me after he lost a bet so I should go first." Pyrrha made her case first.

"I need him for inspiration." Blake went next shrugging.

"I need some...desires fulfilled." Weiss said nothing else, blush creeping across her entire face.

"I've been longest without him so I deserve to have him first." Yang made a strong argument making the other ladies nod in agreement.

"Ok how about this, Yang gets first dibs, then the rest of us will play rock paper scissors to see who gets him next. Agreed?" Once more everyone nodded.

"Wait, are you girls all deciding on who's gonna go on a date with Jaune?" Ruby asked not understanding what was going on.

"No little sis, come with me I'll show you what I'm gonna do with Jaune, how about that?"

"Ok!" Ruby followed her sister not knowing what was going to happen.

The other girls then stared down one another lightning striking between the four ladies as the fight to get the Arc booty commenced!

**(Jaune)**

"Dammit Church can you fucking heal me?!" Jaune screamed through his headset at his friend.

"Fuck off and heal yourself!" ChurchBeast retorted making Jaune even angrier.

"I'm a tank! You're a healer! You literally are supposed to stay with the tank! Don't be like Squirrel and be a damage healer! Be a healing one!"

"Well maybe you need to stop charging in! You're Reinhardt not Master fucking chief!"

"Hey just so you guys know, I got gold elims." Squirrelboy snickered only making Jaune and Church even more livid.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE PLAYING FUCKING MOIRA!" The two screamed at once only making their friend laugh even more.

"Ungus bungus, here comes the chungas! YEET!" Splatterking jumped down on the point as Roadhog hooking an enemy Reinhardt and throwing them off the edge sending them to their death before perishing himself to overwhelming gunfire in retaliation for killing their tank.

"Thank you Splat!" Jaune pressed Y on his controller loving the attack Reinhardt said when using his ultimate.

"HAMMER DOWN!" The Arc said in unison sending half the enemy team to the ground in a heap charging forward and slamming a Mercy into the wall then sending a fire strike towards the two downed DPS who died instantly from the devastating attack before finally smashing his hammer into a weakened Sigma killing him after a single swing.

"QUAD BABY! If that's not play of the game I don't know what would!" Jaune waited in anticipation to see his name flash across the scene as POTG.

"Play of the game, Squirellboy!" The in-game voice spoke making Jaune's eye twitch at a dangerous rate.

"Pfftt hahaha!" Squirrel couldn't stop laughing as he got the play of the game, not getting an actual final blow on any character and only getting assisted elims unlike Jaune who got four final blows. the Arc remained silent for a few moments, putting his controller down taking a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"FUCK THIS GAME!" Jaune grabbed an already broken controller and spiked it to the ground sending the poor device in a million pieces tearing at his hair punching his bed in rage.

"This game is broken. Always gives Moira play of the game." Church grumbled feeling bad for Jaune.

"Hey lookie there! I got gold healing as Roadhog!" Splatterking chuckled making Church spike his controller as well hating he was outdone by a tank with self-healing

"Jaune! I need you for something! Unlock your door!" Yang banged on his door with Ruby standing behind her blushing redder than Pyrrha's hair at what Yang had planned.

"I'm moving Yang! Sorry guys gotta get off, roommate needs me."

"You better not be simping Arc!" Church scolded making Jaune ignore the offhanded comment.

"Funny funny Church seriously though good game. Play with you guys later." He turned off his Xbox walking over to his new door he had installed after Yang blew up the last one. Jaune got a hell of a deal for it, the massive thing being made of titanium that he bought from a buddy of his dads for only a grand. He undid the latches letting Yang in who had Ruby in to too.

"Close it if you would Jaune." He nodded relatching it and turning around noticing Ruby's embarrassed looking face making him don a confused expression.

"So what's up Yang?"

"If we're being specific there's a ceiling, a fan, some lights." Yang snickered at her own joke making Ruby and Jaune groan in unison.

"But in all honesty, I need your help with something that I only trust you with."

"And that is?" Jaune asked wanting her to get to the point.

"I need to use you to show Ruby how to please a man."

Jaune didn't say a word. He opened his mouth and closed it immediately, raising a finger then lowering it and finally tapping his chin throwing his arms into the air.

"Why the fuck do you need to show Ruby how to have sex?! She just needs to learn!"

"Hey! Ruby's been talking to a guy who she really likes and wants to lose her cherry to him. Now, cmon don't keep me waiting take those pants off!"

Jaune shook his head grumbling and pointing at Yang mumbling curse words pushing his sweatpants down revealing his flaccid cock.

"A-are they all that big?!" Ruby took a step back in fear swallowing at the mere thought of such a thing being inside her.

"No Rubes, Jaune's a bit...well quite a bit bigger than your average guy. About three inches bigger to be exact, but I bet whoever you're talking to isn't hung like him. Speaking of which, who is it you're interested in?" Yang asked and Ruby blushed even harder rubbing her hands together not wanting to say.

"M-Mercury Black!" She squeaked out closing her eyes in embarrassment. Yang nodded with a proud smile while Jaune shrugged.

"He's not a bad guy. Good looking, athletic, captain of the soccer team. Bit of a trash talker but from what I've heard he is a nice guy. Once you get past the douche persona he gives off a bit."

"Y-Yeah...we got to talking after a meet and have been messaging one another back in forth. He actually asked me out before this crazy virus came around so we didn't have a chance to go out. But he wants to go out as soon as we're allowed to go back outside!" Ruby got out breathing a little bit hard while Yang patted her back with pride.

"Hell yeah little sis. I'm really proud of you. Now, let's get to work. Jaune sit down on your bed, Ruby you kneel next to me so you can see how its done." Jaune did as he was told sitting down while Yang grabbed ahold of his meat pumping up and down slowly to start off.

"Now Rubes, You're gonna want to start off by jerking him off which is exactly what I'm doing." Yang instructed as Jaune held back a moan not wanting Yang to know he was enjoying this.

"Now it's your turn. Jerk him off." Yang ordered motioning for Ruby to grab the nine-inch slab of meat. Ruby gulped tentatively grabbing hold of him starting to jerk him off slowly. Jaune sucked in a breath trying to encourage her. She jerked him a little faster liking the sounds that he was making licking her lips as a small amount of precum edged out of his tip.

"Alright Rubes that's good. But now you gotta go a step further. Let me show you." Ya took back Jaune licking her lower lip before going down on him all the way to the base making the Arc grip his sheets tightly, relishing in the feeling of her snug wet throat.

" ACKK! GLKK!" Yang gagged as Jaune bucked his hips into her, grabbing a fistful of her hair while growling like a feral animal sloshing his cock in and out of her throat with reckless abandon. She slapped his thigh but he didn't stop using her throat like a pussy feeling that he was nearing the edge.

"FUCK!" Jaune threw his head back bucking himself into Yang's mouth one last time shooting his hot seed right into the back of her throat.

"BLGGG! HLKK!" Yang gave out a few more gags before finally being able to come up for air coughing up a storm. Ruby patted her back nervous that she was going to have to do that.

"*Cough* Jaune you *Cough* Asshole!" Yang's mascara was running down her face along with tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes seemingly red with anger.

"Sorry *Huff* Yang. It felt too good. Uh Ruby don't worry I won't do that to you." Yang growled standing up and slugging Jaune in the gut making him wheeze as air rushed out of his lungs sending him crashing into the bed but his cock still stayed erect.

"Ok Ruby, just try sucking it like a popsicle. I got something for Jaune to do while you suck him." Yang's face turned downright feral as she crawled up Jaune's body right to his face. His breath started to come back and he tried to get a word out but Yang was having none of it, peeling off her sleeping shorts and thong shoving her aching pussy into Jaune's mouth shutting him up.

"MBRL?!" Jaune muffled against her making Yang shiver from his hot breath.

"Now Jaune, you're gonna eat me out until I cum and I'm not letting up. Eat up!" Jaune gave her a glare but did as she said probing Yang's folds with his tongue making her bite her lip smile starting to form across her face. Ruby mustered the courage to start sucking on Jaune's head stroking him while he lapped up Yang's pussy making the brawler grip HIS hair in retaliation.

'Ok what comes around goes around. Won't let Yang know that this is really turning me on!' Jaune thought starting to spell his ABC's in Yang's cunt, her sex dripping like a river flowing down his face and into his throat.

'His penis tastes salty. It's kind of weird. Oh crap...I can taste something else now, it's really slimy and bitter. But kinda tastes like...strawberry's? Huh weird.'

Ruby went a little deeper, going past the head and eventually halfway before gagging pulling away.

'He...he's way too big! How could Yang fit him into her mouth?!' Ruby was breathing hard feeling herself getting hot down below, peeling her pants down starting to finger herself furiously.

Jaune was having fun lapping up Yang's juices as she shoved her pussy into his mouth even harder loving the feeling of his teeth brushing against her clit. The Arc rose an eyebrow at her hitch in breath and lightly bit down on her clit licking and nibbling on it. Yang threw her head back feeling her orgasm coming, bringing Jaune's face into her cunt as deeply as possible squirting all over his face and in his mouth. He drank all of her fluids greedily sucking up every last drop.

Ruby was jerking Jaune quickly, hard and tight strokes as she took in as much of him as she could feeling his cock start to pulse and finally making him cum. She took it all like Yang did eyes squinting from the taste before finally swallowing his load.

"BWAH! That stuff doesn't taste good Yang!" Ruby coughed spitting and coughing up a bit of cum that was still in her throat.

"Its *huff* an acquired *huff* taste Rubes. It'll grow on you. Do you get it now? Or do you want me to show you more?"

"I...think I got it Yang. Thanks a lot!"

"Glad to help Rubes! Now get out of here and close the door I'm going to town on Jaune's cock!"

"Wait what?! I've already came twice!"

"No excuses! Mama needs her vitamin D!"

Furious pounding could be heard from Jaune's room for at least two hours. Both parties having nigh bruised pelvis's at the end of it.

* * *

**Chapter done! Hope everyone enjoyed! Read and review!**


	16. Bet's a Bet

**Alrighty then! Here we go! Read and Review! Also just so people can stop wondering, the people Jaune was playing with are actually real-life friends of mine I play online with (Though making Tai be Churchbeast would be hilarious). Just thought I'd use some of my life experiences to spice up Jaune's since he's a gamer in this. Now I have a question at the end of the chapter author's note I'd like to ask so stay tuned and give me your responses! Read and review! /www. pa/treon noble4259 is where you can support me and if I can get enough support I can make at least three updates a week! Just remove the spaces and you can find my page!**

* * *

"One last time! Rock paper scissors!" Pyrrha and Blake were going at it both playing rock again, being the last two in the running to have Jaune next while Coco and Weiss sat to the sidelines begrudgingly cursing that they would have to wait.

"Guh I hate rock paper scissors! It's dumb and I always suck at it! But I'm not as bad as you Weiss! You get to go last! Ha!" Coco teased her petite companion who was still grumbling about being beaten first.

"This childish game is simple-minded and is all based on luck!" Weiss didn't say anything else, standing up and storming towards her room in anger knowing that she wouldn't be satisfied for a while.

'Hehe, looks like someones pent up.' Coco snickered turning her attention back to Blake and Pyrrha.

"Rock paper scissors!" They said at the same time, Blake choosing paper and Pyrrha choosing scissors. The champion smiled sinisterly, pumping a fist in victory while Blake growled folding her arms underneath her breasts and rolling her eyes.

"Fine. You win. Give Jaune a break though, he's probably still going at it with Yang."

"Oh that's fine. Perfect even because my custom latex catsuit is coming in tomorrow. Oh, I can't wait to wear it for him." Pyrrha squealed closing her eyes and running off to her room to prepare for tomorrow's sex session with Jaune.

"That girl has a secret dirty side and it's kinda scary." Coco mumbled making Blake nod.

"She does. It's ironic, in public she's the golden girl, a shining example of a goody-two-shoes girl who's always nice to everyone but in private? She's like...what did Jaune call girls who are obsessed with a guy? A yandere? Well, she's like a yandere dominatrix. I can only imagine what she has in store for Jaune tomorrow but don't be surprised if we hear him cry out in pain and ecstasy." Blake left it at that making Coco shrug her shoulders.

"Enough said." Coco went back to her room hearing the furious pounding of flesh echoing behind Jaune's door making the fashionista narrow her eyes in jealousy.

'Oh just you wait Loverboy. Mama is gonna have that ass very soon.' Coco schemed closing her door shut.

**(The next day)**

"Jeez Yang wore me out yesterday I'll tell you that." Jaune crushed a cocky Moira who got too close with his hammer throwing up his shield for his buddies blocking a barrage of sticky bombs from an echo player.

"Fuck dude you're lucky. In a house with five girls? That's every mans dream." Church grumbled trying to pick off anyone as Ash scoping in on a lone soldier who wandered away from his team taking his head off.

"Gotta go with Church on this one Jaune, that sounds like a good deal to me!" Squirrel was swinging around endlessly on the point as wrecking ball harassing any unfortunate soul who got in his path knocking an unlucky Orisa right off the point.

"It's not as amazing as you would think. Seriously, the first three months they lived here it was problem after problem after fight! Heck! Four months ago only three of the girls paid rent!"

"Oof, yeah that's a rip in the chat there." Splatterking commented while wall riding as Lucio, getting as high as he possibly could just for the hell of it.

"Credit where credits due though, it's gotten a lot better in the past month or so. Seriously, I don't have to pay rent anymore, the girls basically use me for sex whenever they want and hey I ain't complaining. I like them all a lot. They've really grown on me."

"Good for you bud, now focus on protecting the point!"

*Knock Knock*

"Come in!" Jaune yelled focusing on the game. Pyrrha walked in covered in a thick robe sporting a light blush standing next to him expectantly. He looked up at her for a brief second and smiled before going back to the game muting his mic.

"What's up Pyr?"

"Nothing too much. Just wanted to check up on you and see what you were up to." She sauntered behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest revealing that they were covered in smooth latex. Jaune looked down and swallowed going wide-eyed at what he was assuming Pyrrha had on. She spun his chair around making him look at her entirely and Jaune wasn't disappointed. Her catsuit was a dark brownish red, encasing her entire body from her ankles all the way up to her shoulders. The catsuit had a deep cleavage cut, showing off her magnificent breasts all the way down past her belly button. Jaune swallowed looking down her back to see it was the same thing, the catsuit just barely above her ass.

"So? How do I look?" Pyrrha licked her lips giving him the most seductive smile she could muster while he gaped like a fish not able to form a single word.

"I..." He said nothing else throwing his controller over his shoulder hearing a faint scream coming from the microphone screaming 'what the fuck?!' but he didn't care. Pyrrha was currently wearing by far the sexiest catsuit he's ever seen beating out even Blakes making his lust grow by the second.

"Shouldn't have worn something so sexy Pyr, now I'm gonna fuck you til my balls go dry!" Jaune leaped for her but found himself grasping at air landing facefirst into his bed. Pyrrha was behind him grabbing his wrists bringing out a pair of handcuffs binding his arms behind his back.

"What the?!"

"Don't you remember Jaune? You have to do whatever I say this time." Pyrrha whispered in his ear running her tongue down his neck. She gripped his shirt and tore the infernal piece of clothing to pieces never getting tired of seeing his bare chest and upper body. Pyrrha ran her hands down his abs gently dancing her fingers across his body making Jaune grow hotter and hotter by the minute.

"Do you like that my slave?"

"Slave?" Jaune opened his mouth to continue but Pyrrha stopped him twisting his nipple making the Arc yelp out in pain.

"Ah ah, don't question your mistress my little slave. You need to be punished..." Pyrrha brought a finger to her lips then reached down out of Jaune's view picking up something that made Jaune start to get uncomfortable.

"Pyr-I mean, my beautiful mistress...w-what do you got there?" He swallowed feeling sweat start to bead on his forehead at what Pyrrha was holding and it was a strap on.

"Oh this? This, my little pet is to...educate you." Pyrrha giggled linking the toy around her hips into the proper position.

"O-on what exactly?" Jaune started to wiggle himself off the bed really not liking where this was going but his mistress had other plans, scooping him up with ease forcing him to his knees letting the dildo flop onto his head.

"Suck." She ordered not accepting no for an answer. Jaune moved his lips wracking his brain for some way to get out of the situation. He was into some weird stuff but this...might be too much.

He let out a breath bringing his lips to the toy giving a quick lick recoiling back frowning.

'Gah it tastes weird! I hate that I gotta do this but Pyrrha won fair and square. Gotta man up.' Jaune steeled himself and took more of it into his mouth making Pyrrha moan biting her lip resting a hand on his head bucking her hips gently.

"Yessss..." She tilted her head back moaning from the strapon moving inside her dripping pussy.

"Such a good boy Jaune. Keep doing well and I'll reward you." She promised pushing herself deeper into his mouth making him gag.

"HRK!" Jaune's clenched his eyes shut looking up at Pyrrha feeling...weird.

'Ok, I don't like that I'm sucking on a rubber dick but...fuck this is turning me on! WHY?!' While Jaune was having an internal crisis, Pyrrha grew impatient and horny gripping his hair tight shoving the entire dildo into his mouth, making the Arc's eyes go wide retching on the strapon that was lodged in his throat.

"BLEG! GLRK!" Jaune tried to get himself unlodged from the rubber monster but to no avail, the redheaded bombshell keeping him down for a few extra second before finally letting him come up for air.

"*Cough* Oh Oum *Cough* that was *Cough* nasty." Jaune spat at the ground a few times trying to get the taste of rubber and latex out of his mouth while Pyrrha was hastily taking the strapon off breathing heavily with eyes filled with lust.

"Ok...I'm good, I'm good now my...goddess"

'He is going to get a very good reward for saying that, but you're not off the hook yet my little darling.'

"Come here darling, lick your goddess's dripping pussy." She ordered leaving it completely exposed for him still wearing her outfit. Jaune licked his lips hungrily much more eager for her sweet cunt than the rubber dick that had just stretched out his throat. He scooted right underneath her diving in, lapping at her dripping pussy wishing that he could wrap his arms around her beautiful ass to drive his tongue even deeper into her. Pyrrha did this for him pushing his face into herself mewling out a lustful groan breaking character.

"Oh fuck Jaune! Yes! Just like that!" Jaune growled into her shifting his tongue to her clit and going even deeper hitting her G-spot perfectly. Pyrrha threw her head back being pushed over the edge gripping his hair with both hands bucking herself into Jaune's mouth squirting all over his face. Pyrrha let go giving Jaune a needed breath looking down at him, satisfied but she wanted more!

"Get on the bed...my sweet little darling."

"Yes goddess!" Jaune eagerly jumped onto his bed cock erect and already dripping with pre-cum. Pyrrha was already on him grabbing his legs and propping them onto the sides of her hips.

"Well, this is an...interesting position." Jaune blushed as Pyrrha positioned herself above his cock slamming down onto him in one fluid motion.

"This darling, is called the amazon position, to assert dominance. You may be my love but you're my slave first. Do not cum until I tell you to." Jaune swallowed getting more turned on bt the second. His hands twitched, longing for the feeling of her beautifully covered body in such an enticing outfit bucking his hips into her while she continued to bob up and down on his dick gripping his legs. Pyrrha was like a whore who had been deprived of sex for months, thumping down on him harder and harder wanting to feel his hot thick sperm spray inside of her. The champion clapped both her hands onto the sides of his cheeks kissing Jaune as hard as she possibly could still pushing herself onto his dick groaning and wailing in pleasure into his mouth, her cunt tightening around his dick squirting again all over him. Jaune rubbed his body against her latex form, excited to feel her up when he was finally uncuffed but couldn't think about that wanting to bust his load all into her.

Pyrrha broke away gazing into his eyes gently stroking his face.

"Cum for me my love, bust your load into my pussy!" Jaune didn't wait for her to continue plunging into her with a few final thrusts before finally unloading himself into her, feeling his cock twitch for nearly a whole minute seeing that he came so much that it was dripping out of the folds of her pussy.

"Jaune...that...was..._marvelous_! You were absolutely incredible!" Her seat dripped onto his face while he marveled at just how beautiful she was. Her curves were perfectly accentuated from her catsuit, her gorgeous red har tied into a ponytail and adorned with runny mascara and smudged lipstick.

"You really...are...a goddess Pyrrha. God that...I have no words I'm still super horny. Please get me out of these cuffs my mistress!" He begged and she obliged unlocking his restraints which Jaune responded by immediately pouncing on her running his hands all over her body, relishing in the feeling of the smooth latex that encased her body.

"Pyrrha, I'm gonna be blunt here. I am going to destroy your pussy and if you can't walk tomorrow I apologize. But you're too fucking sexy in that catsuit!" Jaune plowing into her cunt again ready to blow his load as many times as he wanted into Pyrrha's womb.

"Fuck me until your dick breaks off Jaune! Do whatever you want to me!"

Jaune did just that and let's just say, both parties were very sore and very satisfied.

* * *

**And chapter done! So! My big announcement is that I am going to launch a pa/treon! Now I'm going to make three tiers that are 1 dollar, 5 and 10 each with their own rewards and once i fully launch it I will guarantee at least one to two updates every week and depending on how well it does possibly three updates a week. I will also take requests for personal one shots that I will write for ten dollars for every thousand words. Rules for the personal one-shots will be, No NTR, no cucking, no CRDl, no animals(Grimm is a possibility) and that is it! Everything else is fair game! So PM me for personal requests if you'd like! read and review! Also, as to what Pyrrha's outfit looked like, look up hary96 on pixiv or other nsfw sites.**


	17. Random Halloween Episode!

**So this isn't the chapter you all were expecting! it's a special Halloween chapter! I had this half done in October and failed to finish it so here it is! Timeline wise let's just say it's after the virus and in the near future. Support me on Pa/treon if you like my work!**** www. pa/treon / noble4259. co m**** Read and Review!**

* * *

**(Halloween Night)**

Halloween is a good holiday in my book. Ungodly amounts of candy, creative decorations, kids running around from house to house searching for treats and best of all skimpy costumes! Now, Jaune wasn't one to be easily impressed by a simple slutty costume. But he had to admit, his roommates went all out with the sexy outfits and he very much appreciated it!

"Guh, this catsuit is too tight. Can barely move." Blake complained trying to get a grip on the skin-tight leather catsuit, dressed as the titular femme fatale that was Catwoman from his favorite comic book hero Batman.

"Speak for yourself! This outfit is ridiculous!" Though bitchy as she may be, Weiss rocked the hell out of that Nier-Automata 2B outfit, the skirt being higher than usual giving a gracious peak at her beautifully formed ass.

"Oh pipe down Ice Queen! It's Halloween! Sexy slutty costumes are part of the fun!" Yang chuckled, her bountiful bosom bouncing in the extremely revealing costume that was Morrigan Aensland from the video game Darkstalkers. It fit Yang quite well honestly considering her seductive charm was very profound.

"Agreeing with Yang on this one. Lighten up and pull the stick out of your ass Weiss!" Coco laughed along with Yang, dressed up as Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail. Her breasts set on display with the blue bikini top and the skin-tight leather brown pants complimenting her every curve beautifully.

"This...is kinda embarrassing for me..." Pyrrha squeaked out one hand rubbing her arm donning the alluring costume of the red-haired beauty that was Yoko Littner from Gurren Lagann. Seeing Pyrrha in leather hot pant and a skimpy micro bikini had Jaune's approval!

"Hey Jaune! Where the hell is your costume dammit?!"

"Yang I am not wearing a damn male G-string stripper outfit you got for me dammit!"

'I already have to wear stupidly revealing outfits regularly anyway!

"Oh come on! Then what the hell are you gonna wear then?!"

"I got my own costume alright?! I'm going upstairs to change now so calm down! Sheesh!" Jaune grumbled walking up the stairs leaving the woman to their own devices.

"Ok girls, how about a fun wager? The first girl to make Jaune pass out tonight is the winner!"

"Are we talking sexual or..." Coco asked licking her lips and Yang shrugged.

"Scare him, fuck him til he's unconscious, doesn't matter to me! We all bet a hundred dollars and the winner wins it all! Sound good?"

"I'm game." Coco agreed to the terms.

"Rest of us are in as well." Blake spoke for the Heiress and athlete who were both blushing at the thought.

"Alright! May the best bitch win!" Yang declared just as Jaune was walking down the stairs in his costume. Each one had a varying reaction, Pyrrha was smiling with a light blush across her face, Blake was nodding with a thumbs up, Yang was laughing her ass off along with Coco and Weiss only rolled her eyes. The Arc took off his helmet and gave them all a puzzled look.

"What? I thought this armor was cool so I recreated it." Jaune said gesturing down to the Goblin Slayer armor he was wearing from anime of the same name.

"Your such a damn nerd Jaune! Pfft ha!" Yang said in unison with Coco the duo laughing even harder.

"This is a cool armor set dammit! Stop laughing!" Jaune growled face turning pink from the embarrassment, wanting to wave his sword around in their faces to shut them up.

"Ignore them Jaune. Pyrrha and I think it's pretty cool. It's an interesting design and the anime is pretty good to go with it."

"It looks really good on you Jaune. Makes you look fierce and handsome!" Pyrrha complimented along with Blake making Yang and Coco roll their eyes, knowing the two wanted to look best in front of Jaune.

"Thank you Blake, thank you Pyrrha. At least some people here can appreciate a good costume!"

"Jaune, it's obvious that you don't have good taste in general, walking around looking like a walking scrap heap." Weiss said snidely walking upstairs to grab something she needed to win the bet.

"The three of you can kiss my armored ass! It's what I'm wearing so piss off! My friends should be arriving any minute now." *Ding dong!*

"Ah there they are now!" Jaune smirked and opened his door only to go white in the face in horror.

"Jaune my boy! Hows my favorite entertainer doing?! Sun had this funny idea that I'd dress up like Bulma from Dragonball cus my blue hair and I gotta say I am rocking this outfit!" Neptune struck a pose in the same outfit Bulma had worn during the Namek arc and it was haunting how he could ruin a character that Jaune was a fan of so easily.

"And you know I couldn't resist dressing up as my namesake! Though I opted for the ripped-off shirt can't conceal these guns!" Sun did an overexaggerated flex making Yang whoop from behind along with Coco. Jaune's fellow blonde brother bowed in thanks.

"Thank you thank you you're far too kind. So Jaune is that armor the same as the one you used the other-" Sun started to ask but saw the utter look of fear and anger form on Jaune face as he mouthed without hesitation.

'They don't fucking know!'

Jaune's last-minute save was used just in time though Blake being astute as she was, knew what Jaune was mouthing to his friend.

"If you two are done can the two of us come in? It's colder than you would think out here and Nora's already shaking." Ren complained walking in with a shivering Nora who was dressed up like a female barbarian only the costume was essentially a fur bikini. Ren was dressed up as Tanjiro from Demon Slayer and he actually did a good job with it but had his robes wrapped around Nora to save her from the col.

"J-Jauney please tell me there's plenty of alcohol and food!" Nora could barely get through with chattering teeth.

"Plenty Nora! We got a few more people coming so go nuts!" She obliged him dragging Ren off to eat and drink to her hearts content.

"Hey can we come in now? It's ridiculous out here!" Velvet squeaked out making Coco jump up.

"Oh damn that's Velvet! I'm coming bun bun!" Coco opened the door waving her hand for Coco to come in with her friends. The three girls shuffled in all in equally promiscuous outfits, Velvet in a classic bunny girl outfit complete with fake ears still blushing at what Coco made her wear. Behind her stood the dark-skinned beauty Arslan Atlan clad in the same leotard and outfit Yoruichi Shihoin wore in the anime Bleach. Finally, Reese Chloris stood next to her best friend wearing nothing but a purple virgin killer sweater.

"W-why is it s-so damned cold?!" Reese relished in the warm air rubbing her arms spotting Jaune wearing badass armor.

"Holy crap! Jaune?! I haven't seen you since senior year of high school!" She bustled over to him clamping the Arc in a tight hug. He laughed at her reaction and hugged her back making sure not to poke her with any of his armor.

"It's awesome to see you too Reese! Jeez hard to believe it's been almost three years! Do you go to Beacon?"

"No I actually go to Shade but since it's decently close and Velvet said there was a party going on I thought I'd come along and bring Arslan with me!"

"Tch, more like dragged." Arslan rolled her eyes giving Jaune a smirk and nod which he gave a nod back.

"Well help yourselves ladies! Plenty of booze and food to go around! I must say you're all rocking those costumes!" Jaune complimented the three women making them all blush a bit.

"J-Jaune! You always said I was a tomboy!" Reese slapped his unarmored read making him chuckle.

"In my defense, I thought you were a guy until well...you shoved my head underneath your sweater and smothered me into your boobs."

"Not my fault you were an idiot!" She laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek not noticing the five death stares she had just gotten. Jaune rubbed his cheek shaking his head watching Reese and Arslan go into the kitchen.

'Son of a bitch was she always that curvy? That virgin killer sweater...GAH! No more lewd thoughts or the girls will kill me! Especially since well...I'm sorta their shared...boyfriend? Fuck the six of us haven't' actually put a label on it but that's besides the point!' Jaune thought to himself and jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"Did I scare you Jaune? Don't be afraid, Velvet and me can do some pretty naughty things. Just like what we did at the photoshoot remember?"

"C-Coco!" Velvet sputtered out but Coco was having none of that pulling Velvet over making the timid girl press herself against Jaune's front. The Arc looked behind and forward, sandwiched between the two brunette beauties knowing full well at what Coco was getting at.

"Uh...Coco maybe we should wait for everyone to get a bit drunk before doing anything...sexual." Jaune tried to reason but she only raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? You're not trying to get out of this then? You promise to be balls deep in me later in the night? hm?" She rested her head on his should while he craned his neck to look at her with sweat dripping down his face.

"Y-yeah I promise." He swallowed and nodded making the fashionista relent releasing him from her grip.

"Alright I'll hold you to that Jaune. But you better follow through." She gave his ass a nice slap grabbing Velvet's wrist and leading her towards the food leaving Jaune to himself.

'Jesus these women are insatiable. I'm lucky my dick and crotch are still in one piece after the amount of sex the five of them have put me through. Jaune turned around only to bump into an already wasted Sun who was laughing his ass off, the chiseled man never really drinking alcohol so he could keep his figure perfect.

"Hey...Jaune...that Velvet girl is pretty *Hiccup!* hot. Could you...put in a good word?"

"Uh sure Sun. Cmon I'll introduce you." He pulled his friend along to the kitchen where Neptune was already stripped down to his underwear having an overly revealing man thong twerking his ass up and down on Arslan who was feeling up every inch of him with a look of hunger evident in her eyes as if she was going to pounce on the blue-haired man at any moment. Jaune walked past them and right up to Velvet who was talking with Reese and Coco. He pulled Sun right next to him trying to get the drunk man to stand up straight.

"Hey Vel, my buddy Sun is into you. He's nearly as big as me and even more ripped. Do with that as you will." Jaune lightly pushed Sun into Velvet making her yelp while the tanned blonde looked up at her with a dopey grin savoring in the feeling of her boobs underneath his chin.

"You're *Hiccup!* really beautiful..." Sun smiled again making Velvet drunk and looked at Coco who was nodding up and down like crazy giving a thumbs up. Reese gave her finger guns and that sealed it for the brunette.

"Well Sun, if you think I'm that beautiful would you want to take this somewhere a little more...private?" Sun went wide eyed and jumbled his words trying to get em out.

"Uh...yeah! I would...um"

"That's a yes bun bun! Go use my room! You have my blessing!" Velvet grabbed ahold of Sun with shocking strength hauling him over her shoulder and bolting to Coco's room locking the door behind her.

"He gonna be ok?" Reese asked Jaune who shrugged giving her a smirk.

"He'll be fine. Probably. I've been with Velvet once before and she's shy at first but once it gets going she gets really into it and nd since Sun made the first move plus she's in control, well Velvet will be using the hell out of him." Reese gave him a sly grin leaning a little closer to him.

"So...going off what you said about Sun, what are you packing underneath that armor?" Reese tapped his cockpiece making Jaune eyes go wide.

"Um...well I...not to brag but I got a uh, bit of a large package." Reese leaned even closer now only mere inches away from his face.

"Mind if I see what you're real sword looks like?" She wiggled her eyebrows making Jaune go red scratching his head about to speak when a drunken Yang came out of nowhere looping an arm around his face rubbing her breasts into his side seductively.

"Hey there *Burp!* sexy! You need more booze! Drink!"

"Yang seriously I'm f- MBGL!" Yang inhaled a mouthful of spiked punch and shoved her lips onto his forcing him to drink the alcohol from her mouth. He flailed around for a moment trying to escape her grasp but Yang's strength was something not to be messed with. She pulled away from him with a satisfied pop leaving a trail of saliva interlinked between the two which Yang sucked into her mouth and swallowed.

"Mmmm...that was really good Jaune! Now why don't me and you go to my room and-" Yang was thrown to the side by Coco who was tired of seeing Reese and the Brawler flirt with him. She ran a hand through her hair trying to look even sexier staring at him through her locks.

"Hey there Jaune, Velvet's using my room so let's go to yours and I'll let you do anything and I mean ANYTHING you want to me. Sky's the limit." She peered into his eyes making him start to breathe heavy from her close proximity and feel the alcohol really starting to kick in.

'Shit what did yang put in that stuff Everclear?! Coco is looking stupid hot right now...fucking heck man!' Jaune shook his head trying to regain his bearings while Coco started to pull him away towards the stairs.

"Hands off my man devil woman!" Pyrrha vaulted over the couch grabbing ahold of Coco and throwing her into a massive pile of pillows that were set aside to make room on the furniture. Jaune stared in shock and awe at what Pyrrha did, stunned at how exotic she looked in her outfit. His mouth started to water ogling at her ass that was barely contained in the tight leather hotpants. Pyrrha turned to him, face as red as her hair holding her hands in front smooching her breasts together to amazing effect.

"So Jaune...I um...well I think you look amazing in your armor and costume so...why don't you show me your REAL sword?" Pyrrha swallowed swaying a little bit from the alcohol internally screaming in victory when Jaune nodded his head.

"Pyrrha look out!" Blake warned when a charging plastered Yang barreled right into the champion sending the two sexy women to the ground starting a catfight.

"Yous ain't gonna get in his pants tonight track girl!" Yang jumbled her words while Pyrrha grappled with the brawler.

"He...is gonna put that thick...meaty swords in me dammit!" Pyrrha spoke perversely grabbing a fistful of Yang's hair. Unbeknownst to them, Weiss was shuffling Jaune towards her room in which the blonde obliged her barely able to stand up straight. They walked past Neptune and Arslan who were both making out like a pair of wild animals. It was an interesting sight to see, Arslan was holding Neptune up from his ass with his legs wrapped around her waist putting a spin on the al too common position. They were already tearing off their clothes not caring about who saw them. Weiss finally got him into her room, locking it and moving in front of Jaune.

"Thanks Weish, seems to mes that the booze has taken over!" Weiss's face turned into a predatory grin making Jaune take a drunken step backward but instead of hitting the door, he made contact with something soft and squishy.

"Hey there Jaune. Weiss here came with a proposition and I gotta say I'm all for it. Why don't you show us what you got yeah?" Reese had him trapped and Weiss was already peeling off her panties choosing to keep her costume on.

"Reese he's already trashed and was ready to screw any of the girls that were coming after him beforehand. Just look at his crotch piece it's sticking out like crazy."

"Did...you twos paln dis?"

"Weiss came to me while you were talking with Sun and laid out the plans. She was the one who spiked the punch with double the amount of alcohol so people would get drunk quicker. Also, Ren and Nora are using your bedroom along with Arslan and Neptune. They agreed to share the room since yours is the biggest and quite possibly having an orgy or something right now. So, let's have some fun~." Reese yanked at his costume doing her best not to ruin it. It took a few minutes but she was finally able to get the damned thing off of him with the Arc already erect and ready struggling to stand.

Reese gently pushed Jaune onto Weiss's bed and he went down like a ton of bricks mumbling something about chicken.

"Hm...I didn't really take into account how much alcohol he's consumed. Especially since he didn't eat anything prior to the party. Moving on, Reese do you want him first?"

"Yes, please! I've been waiting to sleep with him since Senior year!" She stripped off her panties still keeping the scantily clad sweater on mounting above Jaune's cock, licking her lips in anticipation. Jaune looked up at her half-lidded stifling a burp and smiling drunkenly.

"You're...really hot Reese. Like...I'm really surprised by how good you look. You've always dressed like a tomboy but..." Reese slammed her pussy right down on his dick engulfing him without hesitation. The green-haired girl let out a yelp, taking in a breath before starting to go up and down slowly.

'Holy shit he's massive! I can barely fit him all inside of me." Reese continued to bounce on his dick, not letting up while Weiss had other plans, She linked her arms around Reese, cupping her breasts giving them a good squeeze making the girl give out a strained moan.

"Oh Reese, you seem to be quite sensitive there." Weiss taunted lowering her hand down to Reese's tight asshole slipping a finger in suddenly.

"AH! W-Weiss what are you doing?!"

"With Jaune being as drunk as he is, he won't be able to satisfy me with his tongue so I thought I'd make you feel amazing that way when it's my turn you can do the same. Now, ride him until his member goes soft." She slipped another finger into Reese's ass making the girl bite her lower lip in an effort to not cry out, a muffled mewl slipping past her lips nonetheless.

Reese took herself off Jaune suddenly for a moment repositioning so her ass was facing him, sheathing him inside her again making her face to face with Weiss. She reached out grabbing Weiss's neck bringing the petite Ice queen into a hot kiss, taking in the faint smell of peaches emanating from the heiress. Reese brought a hand down to Weiss's soaked cunt slipping two fingers in making the Ice queen throw her head back in a gawdy moan.

"Oh fuck! Yes just like that!" Weiss licked her teeth pulling Reese into another steamy kiss making both girls slobbering their tongues together. Something in Weiss seemed to surface, a want that she'd never experienced before even after fucking Jaune. A turn-on in having such an intimate encounter with another woman. Reese drove her fingers as deep as possible, her hand completely covered in the heiress's juices feeling Weiss twitch under her touch knowing that she'd cum at any moment. Reese brought her ass down on Jaune with more lust and want than before, relishing in each wet slap that was made with each impact bringing herself and her childhood friend to the edge. The trio came in unison, all of them giving out guttural moans of satisfaction, with Weiss shaking from the raw pleasure and experience, Reese unable to remove herself from Jaune and the Arc feeling his seed drip down the side of his cock and Reese's folds.

"I founds them!" Yang slammed the door open, her costume torn up revealing some of her naughty bits but the brawler heeded it no mind wanting to get on the action.

"Eschellant work Yang! I grabbed the viagra so even if he's asleep he's gonna fuck us all!" Coco stumbled in with a drunken Pyrrha tailing behind, both women disheveled with hair out of place standing at odd angles. Blake stood in the doorway starting to unzip her crotch zipper licking her lips like a cougar that has found it's prey.

'Well then. Jaune you may not be able to walk tomorrow.'

* * *

**And chapter done! This is more of a bonus chapter but for the sake of the story just ignore timelines and enjoy the story alright? XD Read and review! and if you'd like to help me out and get some rewards support me on pa/treon! **** www. pa/treon / noble4259. co m**


	18. A Fucking Rager

**Yeah been a bit since I updated. I'm gonna try to be consistent, needed time to adjust to my new work schedule. Been super busy with work and just a tad bummed that I've had zero patrons in the past month since starting my Pa/treon but eh, it's ok. Now! onto the story!**

* * *

"And this finally marks the end of the quarantine. Limitations will be put into place as places reopen but it has finally ended. This is Lisa Lavender, signing off."

And with those ending words Blake was on her feet with a backpack heading straight to the door.

"Heading to my moms for the weekend see you all soon BY!" She slammed the door hard leaving without another word. Rapid footsteps came charging down the stairs and down came Weiss whipping her sidetail over her shoulder carrying a massive purse.

"My sister invited me to a relaxing trip to the spa. I will see you all in due time...okay it might be longer considering I need some space away from everyone. Farewell!" Weiss bent down to Jaune planting a kiss on his lips making him go wide eyed and still while she went outside.

"Well shit looks like Weiss is getting bolder. You managed to melt the Ice queens heart! Hats off to you sexy!" Yang knocked back a beer letting out a satisfied sigh.

"And why aren't you leaving the house? Don't you miss your dad?"

"Nah, been face timing him a bunch and Ruby's back home with him since college is all online for the rest of the semester. I'm sure he's fine. I just want to have a weekend where I can relax with no one else here. Now I just need the rest of you to clear out."

"Really? You want all of us to clear out Yang?" Jaune rose an eyebrow smiling at her seductively. Yang narrowed her eyes giving him a saucy smirk in return.

"Well...maybe not EVERYONE...I wouldn't mind spending some personal time with my fellow blonde...Some very...intimate time." She crawled across the couch getting dangerously close to his lips. Jaune could feel her hot breath against his skin about to lean in and take her lips into his.

"Ah, you two look to be getting a little close hm?" Pyrrha had her eyes closed with a smile so sweet it almost looked evil. The blonde duo looked at the champion who still hadn't opened her eyes and mouth still twisted. Jaune scooted away from Yang coughing into his hand slapping on his best smile.

"Hey Pyr, what are you uh...what are you up to? And why are you in your track uniform?" Pyrrha finally opened her eyes and the smile she was sporting became more normal and natural.

"The national track championship is back on and luckily I've still been training so I will be sure to win my events. Unfortunately, it will only be competitors only with no spectators so you can't come but it will be on TV so you can tune into it Jaune. I'm off, give me a kiss for luck." She puckered her lips and Jaune vaulted over the couch melding his lips into hers lightly gripping the back of her neck and lower left thigh. Pyrrha rubbed his cheek with her thumb lovingly opening her eyes shooting them over to Yang briefly, the brawler shaking her head cracking her knuckles. The champion used her free hand pointing to Jaune then to herself making her stance known.

'Oh track bitch don't think for a second that you own Jaune. He's basically all of our boyfriend at this point. While you're gone I'm gonna make him pass out in pleasure.'

The two broke away and Pyrrha sashayed away from him leaving the two blondes alone in silence once again. Jaune cleared his throat and nodded looking back at Yang.

"Yeah gonna be honest, Pyr kinda both killed my libido and made it go through the roof. I'm gonna go process this and get snacks to watch her compete. Welcome to join me if you want." He walked away leaving Yang to her thoughts, the brawler growling and planting her face into the pillows.

'Fucking dammit! Cockblocked by that red-haired, amazon bitch! Ya know what, fuck this. The other girls are gonna regret leaving Jaune here alone with me! I'm gonna fuck him so many times his dick is gonna break!' She got to her feet stomping toward Coco's room finally getting to the fashionista's door swinging it open. Coco was staring at the doorway arms crossed underneath her breasts, one leg draped across the other, shit-eating grin plastered over her face.

"Let me guess, you were getting cozy with Jaune when one of the other girls cockblocked you. Am I right?"

Yang said nothing making Coco dip her head in satisfaction.

"I thought so. Now here's the plan cow tits, step one, we give Jaune a drink spiked with a metric fuckton of viagra, step two, we're gonna put on some promiscuous outfits that'll get him going quicker than hell and finally step three, fucking. We're gonna fuck him until he's shooting blanks and even then, we'll keep going. How's that sound?" Coco held out her hand with a raised eyebrow and Yang took it in an instant gripping it tight.

"Deal. Let's have a fucking rager Coco."

**(Jaune)**

"Yeah just look up National track championships. Pyrrha's doing the 100, 200 and 400-meter sprints." Jaune had a bag of popcorn resting on his lap along with a full glass of iced tea resting next to him leaning back into his chair in anticipation to see Pyrrha start. His gaming friends were watching along with him via a discord server eager to see the girl Jaune was dating.

"That's the chick that you were boning when your mic was still on?!" Church sputtered out barely able to speak making Jaune blush deep red at that embarrassing moment, forgetting to turn off his mic when Pyrrha barged in with her catsuit letting his friends hear everything.

"Jeez Jaune, dating a fricking amazon plus she's a redhead? That's extra hot." Squirrel whistled making Splatterking join him.

"I'd like her to crush my face with those thighs. Huba huba."

"Well none of you will ever meet her because we all live in different states across the country! Besides, if anyone is getting smooshed by those legs it's me."

"how the hell does she run with tits that big man?"

"Extremely tight sports bras. Even then she has to wrap them in pre-wrap and tape underneath of her bra to make sure they don't bounce. Now shut up and pay attention." Jaune rolled his eyes throwing some popcorn into his mouth relishing in the salty soft taste. He focused on the screen feeling himself starting to get a semi at Pyrrha's track outfit, her tight tanktop barely able to contain her bountiful mounds along with her skintight sports shorts narrowly covering her ass.

"Jaune you're a lucky motherfucker." Squirrel grumbled jealously making Jaune snicker and suck in a breath when the gun went off on TV. Pyrrha was first right out of the gate being nearly a full foot ahead of the second-place sprinter. The Arc leaned in his chair at the screen furiously chewing popcorn slurping down his tea in near unison yelling in his mind for Pyrrha to keep it going. She crossed the finish line by a larger margin than at the beginning winning by a full three feet throwing her fist in the air in victory. Jaune stood up exiting his room going down to the kitchen to get himself another drink only to see Yang pouring herself a fresh glass of tea dressed in a very revealing virgin killer sweater for some odd reason.

'Whoa...now that is a sweater.'

"Hey there Jaune, want me to pour you a glass?" She smiled sweetly at him while Jaune could only nod dumbly holding out his glass. Yang splashed from the pitcher topping him off, Jaune raised his glass to her taking a deep drink from it. His eyes went wide removing it from his lips nodding.

"Did you put a hint of whiskey in my tea?"

"So what if I did?" Yang tilted her head making Jaune nod in happiness.

"It's a surprising combination...I like it. Could you fill it back up for me, please? Also, why are you in such a...nice outfit?" He roved his up and down her body taking in how the simple piece of clothing could accentuate her body so well.

"Of course and I wanted to wear something comfy and all my other clothes were dirty so this is what I got. Like it?" Jaune did. He liked it a lot.

"I do. Looks perfect. Like it was made for you." Yang brushed a strand of hair out of her face eyeing him saucily, running her free hand down his chest sensually.

"Well...I think it'd look perfect on the floor of your room." Jaune moved his head to the side smirking.

"I agree. But right now I gotta finish watching Pyrrha. Promised her that I'd see all her events. She's got two left. Maybe later Yang." Yang shrugged opening the fridge and bending over putting the pitcher back inside. Jaune's hand twitched at the sight of Yang's completely exposed backside, wearing nothing except for a thin thong barely converting her pussy.

'Yeah not gonna lie I want to plow that ass. I'll do that later for sure.' Jaune walked away shifting his now erect dick to the side, not seeing Yang smile sinisterly typing on her phone to Coco

'Got him to drink the whiskey mixed viagra tea. Should be itching to fuck within 30 minutes close to when Pyrrha is done. Got our outfits ready?' Yang sent a text to Coco immediately getting a response.

'Great work brawler. Now get your big ass and tits up here to get changed. I got a twelve pack of Gatorade and bags of peanuts for how long this is gonna be. Don't want to stop for a second.'

Jaune sat down comfortably in his chair sans the constant detection he still had from Yang. He thought of dry thoughts ranging from ice baths, his parents, and other boner killers but nothing worked. He watched the rest of Pyrrha's events not shocked she won the last two making her a national champion in three events. Jaune quickly said goodbye to his friends and left the chat turning off his TV feeling his head dripping with sweat, breath growing fast as he tried to keep his hormones under control.

'Fuck...fuck...fuck...I need to either jerk off or go fuck Yang or Coco I'm way too fucking horny right now! Why the fuck am I this hot?!' He tore off his shirt already seeing the sweat drip down his body glistening off his skin. Jaune marched toward the door throwing it open only to see Coco and Yang waiting for him both dressed in matching outfits consisting of reverse latex bunny suits with only little tape hearts covering their nipples and pussies.

"Going somewhere Jaune? Needing to relieve some stress down below?" Coco drawled putting a gloved finger in her mouth sucking on it while Yang stood behind her fondling the fashionistas breasts.

"We both want the same thing you need. Now, why don't you let us help you hm?" Yang eyed him while Jaune said nothing before wrapping his arms around the two scantily clad women throwing each of them over his shoulders carrying them to his bed laying them chest down and ass up. He tore off his pants showing his twitching cock tearing off their pussy stickers shoving three fingers into Coco's dripping cunt and ramming his dick into Yang's without warning shocking them both making the duo mewl out from the sudden penetration.

Jaune kept his calloused hand pumping in and out of Coco nonstop, refusing to let the bitchy fashionista get off the hook. He didn't know how but these two did something to make him this horny but he didn't really care at the moment, Jaune needed relief and needed it now. The Arc being unrelenting with Yang rapidly pounding her already dripping cunt, tightening his free hand around her half exposed ass.

"You...two...are...fucked!...Literally!" Jaune huffed picking up his pace, plunging his thumb into Coco's ass making her throw her head back eyes glazed back from the sensation.

"FUCK!" Her entire body shivered losing herself to Jaune's finger game. Yang didn't fare much better melting under the constant pounding from Jaune's cock, feeling it take up her entire womb more than usual.

'Oh my Oum he feels even bigger than the last time we fucked! Those viagra are a blessing!' Yang's thoughts were cut off when Jaune let go of her ass and wrapped his hand around her throat making it harder for her to breathe. She let out a struggled breath looking back at Jaune whose face was twisted with passion pushing her over the edge but he continued his assault on her before giving a final few pumps and pulling out busting his load all over her back cowering Yang in his hot cum. While Yang was still reeling from her orgasm Jaune set his sights on Coco's ass bringing his other hand to her asshole spreading it with both thumbs before pushing his still slick cock inside making the fashionista gasp once more. Jaune silenced Coco covering her mouth with one hand and giving out a shaky breath taking in the tightness of her asshole.

"Fucking shit! Your ass is so tight Coco!" He received a muffled moan in response feeling Coco's tongue lick against his hand staring back in delight. Jaune came onto her like a berserker, drilling her ass rapidly and without mercy. He growled like a wild animal relishing in the tightness and warm of her anus feeling that he was going to cum even sooner than with Yang. Coco could only moan into Jaune's hand holding onto it with her own panting against it enjoying the sensation of his cock destroying her asshole. She felt his member twitch inside knowing that he was going to cum at any moment as was she. Coco let out a muffled cry squirting her juices all over Jaune's bed feeling his spunk fill her ass. He remained embedded in her for a moment catching his breath before pulling out and giving out a low whistle at his sperm leaking out of her.

"Hope you're not done after two Jaune, we're just getting started!" Yang pulled Jaune down onto the bed mounting him already raring to go again. Coco crawled over barely able to move and simply panted mumbling about needing more cock. Jaune would give them everything they wanted and then some...but at an unfortunate cost.

**(Two days later)**

"How ironic is the timing we all had coming back at the same time?" Weiss commented walking to the door with Blake and Pyrrha behind her.

"It's quite a coincidence. I can't wait to see Jaune! I hope he has a reward for me after I won my events." Pyrrha said with glee with Blake shaking her head with a smile at Pyrrha's comment.

"Well let's see how those three have been since we've been gone." Blake added as Weiss opened the door. The walked in to see Coco and Yang in the kitchen struggling to cook something.

"No you braindead bimbo! We need to put the lemon juice on first then the spices!"

"The chicken is already wet so we don't need the damned juice! Now shut up and move over so I can do my thing!"

"Why are you two arguing over cooking? Jaune always cooks for us, where is he?" Pyrrha frowned making the two women freeze completely looking over at her, Weiss and Blake. They immediately looked at one another before regaining their composure.

"Well...Jaune is...recovering." Coco said with difficulty not looking at their now questioning glares.

"Recovering...from WHAT?!" Pyrrha's attitude completely changed and she seemed to tower over the two women who both felt a ping of fear rush through their body.

"Um...ya see...we may have...gone too far...while you three were gone." Yang tapped her fingers together with a sheepish grin only making Pyrrha narrow her eyes.

"What did you imbeciles do yo Jaune?" Weiss joined Pyrrha with a raised eyebrow demanding an answer. Blake was right behind her eyes fully narrowed like Pyrrha's.

"We...kinda broke Jaune's dick." Coco squeaked off as silence rang throughout the house with none of them saying a single word. A minute passed, then another before finally the three collectively screamed at Yang and Coco.

"WHAAAATTTT?!"

* * *

**And chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed! Next few chapter will be interesting! Read and Review! If you like my work, google my name and you can find my Pa/treon it'd be really awesome if you'd support even if it's just a dollar.**


	19. Recovery Sucks

**Here we go, shenanigans inbound! Read and review! Support on Pa/treon if you'd like! I do requests on there!**

* * *

"Ughhh...this...is the worst...pain..." Jaune slammed his head back into his pillow drawing in a sharp breath, hand hovering over his casted dick.

'Yang...is never allowed on top again...literally broke my dick. I swear, when I recover from this I'm going to perforate her asshole.' He sat up wincing glaring down at his crotch cast.

'Can't believe I had to have emergency surgery to fix my dick and then the doc says I can't have sex or jerk off for a fucking month!'

His door swung open and in came Pyrrha who was followed by Weiss. The champion and heiress both sporting sympathetic smiles to their shared lover as Jaune tried to sit up straighter but found it impossible resting back down on his bed staring at the ceiling with a huff.

"Jaune, Weiss and I made you some dinner. Don't worry, it was mainly Weiss since well...I"m so terrible at cooking." She blushed in embarrassment resing the tray down gently across his stomach making Jaune smile at the two girls.

"I really appreciate you two. And you're cooking isn't that bad Pyr, just need some help with it."

"To be fair, last time Pyrrha tried to cook she nearly burnt the kitchen down boiling noodles. Boiling noodles! How is that even possible?!" Weiss exclaimed staring at Pyrrha who was beet red from the memory.

"W-well I...Hush Weiss! That was extremely embarrassing!" Pyrrha left it at that refusing to meet her gaze. The heiress sighed then looked at Jaune who was slowly eating his food wincing occasionally.

"We've taken precautions for you Jaune. All of us will be in conservative clothing so that you don't get any...erections so it's all on you to not have lewd thoughts. All you need to do is rest and recover this month and everything will be back to normal...well, as normal as things could be."

Jaune shook his head smile spread across his face looking at the two with a slight twinkle in his eyes. Pyrrha rubbed her thumbs together sporting a blush and Weiss whipped her side tail behind her head with a satisfied smile.

"Well if you need anything else don't hesitate to call Blake Pyrrha or I. We don't trust Coco and Yang for more than obvious reasons."

"Good idea. I'm gonna try and sleep this off after I eat. Thanks so much girls." He lifted the sandwich about to eat it when Pyrrha leaned down planting a kiss on his cheek. Weiss narrowed her freezing eyes at Pyrrha suddenly grabbing ahold of Jaune's face with a hand underneath his chin pulling him in for a searing kiss. Pyrrha ground her teeth together giving Weiss a glare that'd stop a grizzly bear dead in it's tracks as the heiress pulled away from Jaune smug smile present. The champion planted both hands on Jaune's cheeks kissing him even more deeply removing one hand from his cheek and around his neck. A few more seconds passed and Pyrrha broke away licking her lips glaring at Weiss with an apathetic stare.

"GAH!" Jaune lurched forward writhing in his bed slamming a fist down onto a pillow making both Weiss and Pyrrha refocus themselves on him with worried faces.

"Jaune?! What's wrong?!" Pyrrha gripped his hand quickly holding it firm. Jaune cracked his eyes open from the pain finally able to speak as the pain started to ease a bit.

"You two need to leave! You're making my dick get hard and it's killing me!" He ordered and the duo's faces fell rushing out of the room as quickly as they could leaving Jaune alone. The Arc fell back onto the pillow for the final time that night shaking his head letting out a breath.

'This...is going to be one rough month.'

**(Second week)**

'Journal entry 14, day 14 of no sex with Jaune and I can tell that everyone is getting antsy. Pyrrha has been snappier and not nearly as kind as she usually is, Weiss is even bitchier than usual, Coco has been researching constantly at ways to speed Jaune's recovery and Yang is helping her. Only a matter of time until we're at each other's throats and Jaune's caught in the middle. I might need to call for help if things get as bad as I think they'll become next week. Blake Belladonna, end journal entry.'

"GAH! WHY CAN'T I GET THIS RIGHT?!" Weiss screeched trying her best to properly prepare the pot roast that she had out not understanding the steps involved.

"1 spoonful of salt?! What kind of spoon?! Tea spoon? Ice cream spoon? Soup spoon?! Which one confound it?!" Weiss spiked the recipe book into the ground stomping on the infernal piece of paper fury drawn across her face as she just porued salt and other ingredients straight from the containers.

"FUCK!" Yang slammed into the ground tangling herself up in the vacuum cleaner cord wriggling around becoming even more hopelessly tangled.

"DAMMIT!" The brawler shrieked in further frustration feeling the cord tug at her hair.

Coco sat at the couch mouth moving but no words being spoken, dark heavy bags under her eyes and another cup of coffee sitting next to her making it the sixth cups she has had. 'Miracle treatments...coping with not having sex for two weeks...is it possible to fuck when a guy has a broken dick...' The fashionista grabbed her mug downing the caffeine filled beverage in one go furiously typing at her computer trying her damndest to find a solution to her current predicament.

Up in Jaune's room, the Arc slept soundly laying on his back with nothing to worry about. Pyrrha sat in a chair at the corner of his room, keeping a constant watch over her dear lover swearing that if anyone tried anything sexual with him she'd show them what a mistake it was. Unknown to her, Blake hid under his bed scribbling in the sudden inspiration from this fiasco for her next chapter knowing that the teasing would be perfect to leave her readers blue balled.

**(Third week)**

'Journal entry 21, day 21 of no sex with Jaune. Things have gone worse as I have predicted. I can only pray that the calvary comes in time for when the shit finally hits the fan. Blake Belladonna, end of journal entry.'

"Rubber isn't the same as the real thing! Coco spiked a dildo onto the ground, the toy slick from her folds but the fashionista found no pleasure from the rubber dick. When you've been having gourmet for so long, it's hard to go back to cafeteria food.

Pyrrha was in her room pinning another picture of Jaune to her shrine humming happily as she trailed a finger down the life-sized photo she had made of him. She cradled a Jaune body pillow close rubbing it sensually knowing that there was only one more week until salvation came, and she'd be having him all to herself.

Weiss held a cup of tea, the mug shaking as she brought it to her lips. The heiress never had experienced this feeling before, never having had sex before Jaune but after not being able to copulate with him she has been getting...unstable. She mumbled to herself, plotting, planning for something, hatching an operation that involved Jaune but no one knew exactly what she had going on in her head only that it would not be pleasant if it came to fruition.

Yang slammed her fist through a piece of drywall that she took from the basement before finally slicing through it with a devastating roundhouse kick. She breathed heavily before turning around walking to a crude picture of Jaune. The brawler bit the inside of cheek laying against the photo of him dragging her tongue down the paper cheek of him rubbing it soothingly. "Oh Jaune, I'd love to lick every inch of you. Now give mama a kiss." She made out with the image of him so hard it tore apart making Yang stop and wail at her ruined man waifu.

Blake sat camped out in Jaune's closet, being big enough for her to sleep in and store supplies standing watch to make sure that no one came in to do illicit things to Jaune. If the other girls were feeling antsy from Jaune withdrawal then they had no idea what true withdrawal was. Dating Adam basically forced her to stop having sex altogether out of fear that she'd be unlucky to get pregnant by the crazed moron before finally breaking up. She stared down at her phone seeing that she finally got a response back from someone named S Arc 1.

'Understood. We'll be there in a matter of days. Hold out til we get there. I'll rally the troops.'

**(Three days later)**

Everyone had a breaking point and all the girls sans Blake had met it. Yang, Coco, Pyrrha and Weiss were all outside Jaune's room eyes filled with nothing but lust and want, the champion gripped the knob tightly turning it to the side only to be met with it unmoving.

"Blake, remove whatever is blocking the door or I'll have Yang get the semtex." Pyrrha snarled her temper starting to rise along with everyone else, Blake brought an eye to the peephole and shivered at their unkempt forms. Weiss had her rapier held tightly against her chest, sidetail being more of a frontal as it hung widely in front of her face, Yang's beautiful mane was disheveled and sticking out at odd angles eyes red and full of fury, Coco's bags weren't as terrible as earlier in the week but she still had a crazed look on her face and finally Pyrrha had her hair in a sloppy ponytail not caring if it was completely out of order.

"Did you forget Pyrrha? That door is reinforced steel, titanium, or something really fucking hard I don't know but some semtex can't blow this door open. Now, give Jaune just one more week and he can start again. I even made a list of who goes first and whatnot detailing exactly that each one of us gets one turn a day for a week until he's back to full strength. If you think you can outwait me to go get snacks or water don't waste your time, I brought supplies and stuffed them in Jaune's minifridge to last til he's recovered. Just please be patient for one more week."

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at the door taking a step back breathing through her nose and out slowly.

"Yang, go outside and scale the side of the house and go through the window." Pyrrha ordered and Yang nodded turning on her heel about to walk down the stairs before a high picked whistle went off inside of Jaune's room.

"You brought this on yourselves girls." Was all Blake said when footsteps could be heard marching up the stairs, seven pairs to be exact. The four women turned around to see seven girls dressed in camo armed with paintball guns. The tallest one stepped forward taking off her helmet revealing long billowy blonde hair the same color as Jaune's and the exact same eyes as his.

"Hello ladies, my name is Saphron Arc and these are my sisters. Try anything to endanger out adorable younger brother and you'll be washing paint out of your hair for weeks." The six women behind her racked the slides back on their weapons to emphasize the point while Saphron only crossed her arms daring them to make a move.

"...Well this is fucking awkward..." Yang grumbled saying exactly what everyone else was thinking.

* * *

**And in Comes the Arc sisters, saving their dear younger brothers dick!**


	20. Confessions!

**Here we go read and review!**

* * *

The staredown between the Arc sisters and four women hung in the air with neither side speaking a word. A stray dust bunny blew across the two sides, Weiss held her rapier close mouthing something inaudible while Yang smashed her fists together growling. Pyrrha crouched down into a sprinters stance ready to pounce at any moment while Coco pulled a bat out of nowhere. The Arc sisters took aim, waiting for Saphron to lower her hand to rain hell down on the four women.

The sound of the doorknob moving from the other side of Jaune's door catching everyone's attention and moments later, the man himself came out wincing still but not nearly as bad as before. He stared at his four roommates with a quizzical stare, eyebrow raised before staring past them eyes going wide seeing his oldest sister.

"S-Saphron?!"

"JAUNE!" Six voices cried out rushing past Pyrrha, Weiss, Yang, and Coco colliding into Jaune sending him to the floor. He groaned looking up to see the six sets of Sapphire eyes that were his sisters staring back at him with wide smiles, their helmets off revealing different sets of blonde hair.

"Well, this is a...surprise, to say the least. Why in the hell are you all here?"

"Because Blake called us to save your junk and she made the right call!" Saphron stood over him crouching down to his level ruffling her only brother's hair.

"Been a bit little bro but it's good to see you. Now girls, let him up so he can introduce us all." The eldest Arc ordered and her sisters did as she told but still kept a hold on Jaune glaring at their four enemies that dared to violate their brother while he was recovering.

"Well, you all met Saphron already. She's the oldest of us all at 28 and is married. She's also the best cook in the family other than mom of course, though not to brag I am a close second." He smirked as Saphron gave him a thumbs up.

"Next is Sapphire, second oldest at 27 and is the gruffest and most tomboy like. She can never keep a boyfriend for longer than a month." Sapphire responded by smacking the back of his head grumbling that men these days were just pussies with a light blush spread across her face.

"Third oldest is a tie between Jade and Hazel who are twins at 26. They're polar opposites with Hazel being the stupidly smart one and Jade being the over athletic one Weiss you'd be a fan of Hazel and Pyrrha you and Jade would have a lot of fun bonding over sports." The twins waved with small smiles across their faces only thing distinguishing them being Jade's glasses.

"Fourth is...(Sigh) Coral...fourth oldest at 25...That's all I'm saying."

"Oh come on Jaune! How is that any way for you to introduce me?!" Coral got uncomfortably close to Jaune's face staring up at him being only 5'9 while he had nearly half a foot on her. The male Arc felt a bead of sweat run down his cheek as his eyes darted around trying to look for an excuse before sighing in defeat.

"FINE! Coral, is the biggest pervert I've ever met! She's so perverted that she has literally told me that one of her secret fetishes is incest!"

"I will never apologize for being me!" Coral proudly proclaimed with a finger in the air before making a grab at Jaune's ass but her brother was ready for her slapping away her hand.

"No! Bad Coral! Act your age!"

"Fight it for as long as you want Jaune, you only delay the inevitable! I'll have my dream fulfilled one day!"

"And now you all know why I didn't want to introduce her!" Blake was furiously writing down in her journal leaning next to Saphron whispering into her ear.

"So that's normal?"

"It is actually. Coral has been attached to Jaune ever since they were little. Trust me I don't approve of her trying to get Jaune to fulfill her fantasy but little bro isn't wrong, Coral has literally zero shame and doesn't care what people think. Speaking of, Coral stop trying to grab Jaune's ass!" Jaune had his twin sister Joan in his hands jutting her outward to block Coral from her assault. Joan could only blush and giggle at her family's antics.

"Alright last two is Luna and Joan. Luna is 24 and Joan is 22 like me. Luna is the jack of all trades good at just about everything but likes to stay quiet and Joan is basically a female version of me except she's shy like Luna.

"H-hey! We're not that shy!" Joan protested pouting along with Luna who had here eyes narrowed pushing up her glasses making the light block her eyes for a moment.

"Well thanks a lot for introducing us Jaune, I got a special visitor for you thought. ADRIAN!" She called and the sound of tiny feet walking up the stairs echoed throughout the house as the four year old Adrian wobbled up to his mother before going wide-eyed at seeing Jaune.

"UNCWLE JAUNE!" He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and Jaune smiled down at his nephew picking him up tickling his chest.

"Hey, there munchkin! How's my favorite nephew doing?!" Jaune beamed holding Adrian out like Simba making the little boy laugh.

"I'm youw onwy nephew uncwle!"

"Well that doesn't matter! Your still my favorite! Wanna play some video games and shoot nerf guns at each other?"

"YEAH!" Adrian cheered as Jaune carried him away not noticing at all the sparkling gazes that were coming from his five roommates. His door shut with a resounding thud and Pyrrha spoke up.

"Oh my Oum that was the purest and most adorable thing I've ever seen. It only makes me love him even more!" Saphron chuckled at her reaction knowing that the other girls were thinking the same thing but just didn't want to say it.

"Alright girls, now it's time for a serious conversation. Now march your butts downstairs." She commanded and everyone followed her. The five girls sat on the couch while the Arc sisters stood across from them with their arms crossed.

"Now ladies, it's obvious that Jaune has left an impact on each one of you and that he's done something intimate with all of you as well. I gotta say hats off to him because the five of you are stupid hot but don't tell my wife I said that. Now, I'm going to ask each and every one of you what Jaune means to you. Pyrrha you start." The champion nodded sitting upright before speaking.

"Jaune is...well he's everything I've ever wanted from a companion. His kind heart, unwavering conviction, and mind are simply impossible to form into words. This might sound insane but I can honestly say that I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I love him." Pyrrha breathed out smiling brightly not surprising the other four girls.

"Hm, not too surprised. Jaune talked about you a lot when he's called us all. Alright. Blake go next." The writer brushed a few stray hairs from her eyes nodding.

"I'll be brief. I've had a history of trust issues. My ex was...he was abusive, to say the least. He'd say sweet things but never followed through with them almost hitting me a few times but luckily I knew self-defense techniques stopping him. When I broke it off with him Adam went nuts, swearing that we were made for each other, vowing that he'd find me again. What I'm getting at here is that Jaune is the first person I've trusted since Adam and...I think that sometime down the road I'd want to give him my...heart. If he'd have me." Blake left it at that.

"That was sad and beautiful at the same time! Come here future sister in law!" Jade wailed out pulling Blake into a hug holding her close. The smut queen closed her eyes letting the Arc sister let out her emotions wrapping her arms around Jade.

"Agreed Jade, alright forever flat your next." Saphron stared at Weiss who jumped to her feet in rage.

"F-forever flat?! Did Yang tell you that insulting nickname?! I AM PETITE DAMMIT!"

"Jeez Weiss it's just a joke, don't take it so hard." Yang snickered laughing into a closed fist and getting a fistbump from Sapphire who was giggling along with the brawler.

"Yes Yang actually did, I just wanted to see if the prim and proper one of the group would actually get angry. Glad to see you did. Now come on tell us what Jaune is to you." Weiss simmered down a bit, sitting back in her spot with her eyes closed.

"Initially, I thought Jaune was a pervert who only accepted five girls to rent out a house as a ploy to get in our pants. It's ironic that though that wasn't his intentions it still happened. Looking back I was extremely unfair to him and I wish I could take it back. He's done things for me that no one other than my sister would do and that speaks volumes. Any man in the past that has shown interest in me was only after my name or money. I weeded them out and when Jaune stuck around, putting up with my horrible behavior before his charms finally reached me. I am...smitten with him." Weiss ended and Hazel crouched down in front of her with a small smile.

"Jaune's someone who is fiercely loyal to those he loves and his charm comes from how dedicated he is to those that he cares about. Once you open up to him and show who you are, he is someone who is invaluable to have as a companion and friend. You realized that about him after something happened between the two of you I assumed." Weiss nodded pursing her lips, starting to feel her eyes start to water. Hazel gripped the heiress's hands giving her a comforting squeeze. Saphron smiled on at her younger sister comforting the Ice queen turning her eyes to Yang

"Alright dick breaker, go next." Yang went wide-eyed face breaking out in a deep blush feeling the same embarrassment that Weiss had felt.

"H-hey! That wasn't intentional! I got lost in the heat of the moment! It's not my fault that Jaune's dick is so go-"

"AH BAH BAH! Nope! We don't need to hear about our brother's junk!" Joan covered her ears and shutting her eyes.

"But I do! How big is he?! Is it incest worthy and fulfilling?!" Coral got close to Yang's face, her tongue sticking out slightly with a hint of drool at the mere mention of her brother's...member. Sapphire bonked Coral on the head pulling her away from Yang with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, she really doesn't know how to turn it off. I'll keep an eye on her." Saphron gestured to Yang to speak.

"M-moving on from what I was saying, Jaune is...well it's similar to Blake and Weiss's reasons for liking him in a lot of ways. His reliability and well he never saw me as just a piece of ass like all the other guys I've met. He was also completely unfazed when talking to me, most of the time anyone who approached was terrified or filled with false confidence and bravado. But Jaune, he...just treated me normally. He's the first guy to make me feel...love." Yang was red like the other three girls while Coco rolled her eyes refusing to look at anyone.

"Well heck he really left an impact on you girls huh, but we got one last girl, Coco go ahead." The fashionista rubbed at her eyes letting her head fall back with a groan.

"Jaune's got a good dick and is nice. Done." She said nothing else refusing to lock eyes with anyone in the room once more. Saphron rose an eyebrow planting a hand on her hip staring at her brunette.

"No shame in admitting that you like Jaune Coco. You don't have to act suave and impregnable at all times ya know? I mean cmon if he can make Ice queen open up why aren't you? Is it some form of shame?" Yang commented making Coco bring her head forward glaring daggers at the blonde. She let out a loud huff face shifting to a sneer.

"Maybe because the last time I told someone that I loved him, he ran out on me leaving me alone and broken. Maybe that caused me to become the wild girl, the smooth badass, to be the one to leave a guy alone in bed after a one night stand, to never want to be abandoned again because catching feelings will lead to my heart being broken all over again. Ever fucking think about that Yang?!" She rose to her feet stomping towards the stairs only to be stopped by the firm grip of sapphire who was staring at Coco with a mix of sympathy and rage.

"And you're going to lump my brother in with the asshole that left you? I understand where you're coming I really do but you've been living with Jaune for what, 8, 9 months now? Has he EVER done what that guy did? Have you ever noticed that he always put your needs before his own? That boy may be a bit of a dunce at times, head thicker than a sequoia tree but his heart is as genuine as it could possibly be. He would never hurt someone unless they hurt someone he loves, case in point when his bitch of an ex tried to ruin his best friend and he protected Ren! The number of times he's helped someone else out of the goodness of his heart is too many to count! You know who Jaune is, so why are you afraid of your feelings for him?" Sapphire's eyes burned with questions and Coco stared back into them feeling the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm scared...because I've fallen for him...what if it happens again? If my heart gets shattered just like it did before...I don't think I could come back from it." The normally calm and smooth girl breaking down burying her head into Sapphire's chest. The older Arc combing her fingers through the younger girls hair.

"Well, that's what we needed to hear Coco. You love Jaune. All of you do and it's time to make that clear to him. He would never hurt you like that guy did Coco, Jaune would sooner shoot himself than do that." Saphron chimed in looking at them all.

"For the next few days until Jaunes fully recovered you all will be forged into honorary Arc women. This training will be hellish, downright cruel but at the end, you will all have the prize that you desire, Jaune's love! NOW! Let us begin!"

The five girls had no idea what they were in for and knew nothing of the hell that awaited them.

* * *

**And chapter end! Kind of a different chapter but! Next will be a lot more chaotic! It'll be a Jaune and Adrian centric chapter with snippets of the arc women training our 5 ladies. Read and review! Support on p/atreon if you'd like! Google my name and it'll be right there! **


	21. They'll Make An Arc Woman Out Of You!

**And here we go! Another insanity field chapter! Read and review! Support me on Pa/treon if you want more of my writing! Just google Noble4259 P/atreon!**

* * *

"Dodge this ucnwle!" Adrian shot a couple of darts from his mounted Vulcan EBF-25 blaster making Jaune roll behind a chair in a hurry ejecting his empty magazine.

"Last chance munchkin! Give up and this doesn't have to end with bloodshed!" Jaune called out loading his Raider CS-36 blaster slamming the massive drum with a satisfying click.

"Nevwer! The chocwate chip Cookies will be mine!" Adrian said in defiance from his makeshift bed fort. Jaune leaped out firing multiple shots trying to hit Adrian but his weapon jammed leaving him out in the open like a guy with his dick out in the middle of a fight. Adrian pulled the trigger of his Vulcan peppering Jaune with a barrage of nerf bullets, the Arc overexaggerating each impact letting out a wail of fake pain that would make an actor jealous.

"GAH! NO! HE GOT ME! OH WHY?!" Jaune fell onto his back twitching a few times before going limp Adrian jumped up and down cheering walking proudly to the package of Chips Ahoy cookies that was resting in the middle of their battlefield taking one out munching at it happily sitting down on his uncle's chest. He grabbed another one and put it on Jaunes face giggling as his uncle tried to use his tongue to eat the cookie failing miserably.

"Dang it! I'm just gonna eat it!" Jaune sat up, shifting Adrian onto his lap and eating the cookie in one bite.

"Sho...what else you wanna do bud?" Jaune swallowed the treat looking at his nephew wrack his brain for activities. The young boys eyes lit up before screaming in joy.

"Spiwder-man game!" The Arc nodded knowing exactly what Adrian wanted to do. He walked over to his PS4 popping in his Spider-man disc loading the game up. Adrian hobbled over picking up the controller bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Ready to beat some bad guys up Adrian?"

"Heck yeah!" Jaune smirked pressing start to let his nephew play.

**(Downstairs)**

"Ok bitches! You're gonna be forged into Arc women! Since there's so many of us you'll have one on one teachings by the Arc sister we assign to you! First thing on the list is cooking! We know you all rely on Jaune too much when it comes to food so you're all gonna learn!" Saphron brief them. The five roommates were all dressed in identical skimpy maid outfits, with everyone except Weiss and Pyrrha pulling down at the skirts embarrassed at how short it was.

"D-do we really need to be in these?!" Pyrrha squeaked face as red as her hair with Weiss nodding in agreement.

"Yes! For not only my pleasure but for Jaune when he's cleared for sex in the next couple days! Trust us when we say this, nothing makes a man hornier than a woman in a sexy outfit that just made dinner! We learned that from our father and mother the hard way, those two are insatiable demons and nothing drove dad crazier than when mom did exactly what I just said. Now! Onto the cooking!

**(Jaune and Adrian)**

"Web up the brute first Adrian! Then you can beat the snot out of him!" Jaune advised and Adrian did as he said tying up the thug then beating him to a pulp.

"Thanks, uncwle!" Adrian smiled brightly seeing he got a couple upgrade tokens, pausing the game to improve his powers.

"Now, the uppercut is great, especially the airborne attacks. They're really good! The web throw and web strike are very good too! But this is your playthrough so do what you want."

Adrian went to the suit menu and scrolled through the suits deciding on armored Spider-man as his primary costume and upgrading his web shooter and web strike.

"Alright, now it's time to beat Shocker! Ready bud?"

The squirt nodded and Jaune motioned him to start it up.

**(Back in the kitchen)**

"Ok...kinda rough at first Coco but you're making progress, good stuff." Sapphire commented giving the fashionista a reassuring pat on the shoulder which made the girl smirk in pride at the Italian chicken she made without burning it.

"Pleasantly surprised Blake. Awesome work!" Luna nodded which blake did as well having made her salmon perfectly with no surprise considering fish was her favorite dish.

"...Forever Flat...it's...passable at best. Gotta work on keeping the temperature down so you don't overcook the steak! Jaune loves medium done steak so don't make it well done next time." Joan sugarcoated it and Weiss saw through her words gritting her teeth in frustration at both the criticism and the nickname.

"Alright dick breaker, not too shabby. Kinda like Coco with how it was rough at first but pretty solid work. Just gotta remember to let the beef cook a little longer when you're making burgers you need to make it well done the exact opposite as steak." Coral gave Yang a nice ass slap making the blonde brawler give her a small glare and raised an eyebrow. Her fellow blonde shrugged not caring, wiggling her eyebrows making Yang roll her eyes.

"NOPE! LOST CAUSE! IMPOSSIBLE!" Jade yelled coughing at the charcoaled pork chops that Pyrrha attempted to make cooking them into being completely inedible on top of the fact that she caught boiled noodles on fire. Hazel cringed at her twin's outburst trying to calm her down. The champion shrank away tapping her two fingers together in shame.

"N-now Jade it's not that bad! Pyrrha did...she tried really really hard and that's what counts!" Hazel tried to be supportive but it came out as hollow with how her tone was drained of enthusiasm.

"Well, you're both right. Pyrrha tried really hard and well...she burnt pork chops with an air fryer and somehow caused a fire with boiling water! BUT! We can still train her! With grit, spit, and a whole lot of positive reinforcement. Alright Pyrrha! You're gonna have the best cook in the Arc family teaching you! Other than Jaune and mom of course!"

**(Jaune and Adrian)**

"Alright soldier, we're in enemy territory here. Gotta keep our heads down and stay low. Ready private Adrian?" Jaune looked at the toddler who gave him a little salute with a loose helmet on his head.

"Good. The first guard is right there." Jaune pointed to a stuffed bear. Adrian nodded pushing his longshot CS-6 into view pulling the lever back chambering a dart and aiming through the scope pulling the trigger hitting the stuffed animal in the head knocking it over. Adrian smiled in victory and Jaune patted his back.

"Excellent work private! Now, let's get this next target taken down!" They army crawled underneath Jaune's bed setting up to take down their next victim, a half-foot arbiter action figure.

"He's gone rogue Adrian. Arbiter has betrayed humanity to get his job back in the covenant!" Private Adrian saluted his superior taking aim once more hitting Arbiter and sending the figurine to the floor hard busting off an arm. Jaune winced and bit his lip taking in a breath.

"Awesome work bud..how about we go back to playing video games huh?"

"Yes!" Adrian agreed walking over to Jaune's gaming chair. The Arc walked over to his Arbiter figure holding it close with a single tear dripping down his cheek.

"You were taken away too soon my friend. Rest well my sweet prince." He placed Arbiter in an empty shoebox sliding him under the bed.

**(Back in the kitchen again!)**

Saphron's eye twitched in frustration while Pyrrha could only shrink away, almost huddling in the corner in shame.

"Alright...so you didn't burn the water this time...just overcooked the noodles...Pyrrha we're gonna give you a pass because at this point since the other girls can at least cook something and Jaune can cook anything it's ok you can't do anything in the kitchen other than standing there with a spatula looking sexy just to flip a burger or pancake once. Now it's onto the next thing! Cleaning!"

Moments later each of the girls were tackling a different task, everyone was doing well except for Yang who was somehow tied up in the sweeper cord again.

"Fuck! Why does this happen every damned time!" She struggled against the cord trying to escape making Coral crouch next to her.

"So...does Jaune like seeing you tied up before ravishing your body?" The perverted Arc sister commented making Yang glare at her again.

"Not to my knowledge...he does like deepthroating though."

"Oh! Little bro likes being a dom huh? Good good good!" Coral rubbed her hands together with a small amount of drool hanging out as lewd thoughts filled her head.

"Coral no perverted ideas dammit!" Sapphire lectured her sister with Coral sticking her tongue out at her older sister.

"You can't run my life!" Coral shot back without shame.

"Alright! Everyone except Yang passed the cleaning test, she can do mopping since that involves zero cords since shes like cursed with those. Now onto the final test!" Saphron proudly declared making Weiss ask what the other girls were thinking.

"And that would be?"

"Wife material! How well do you connect with Jaune and his interests? Do you know what his actual job is?" Pyrrha perked up at the last part.

"Jaune's actual job?" Pyrrha sat up with a hand under her chin making Saphron start to giggle.

"Hehehe, well let's just say his real job is something you all will never guess. You all need to figure out on your own. But just for the sake of knowing, does anyone know what he actually does?" Her eyes went a little wide as did everyone else's when Blakes's hand went up.

"Ohohoho! Blakey coming in with the best gossip! Gonna tell the rest of the girls?" The oldest Arc sister commented and the catlike girl shook her head with a smug smirk.

"Nope. They need to find out on their own plus Jaune swore me to secrecy and I promised him that I wouldn't reveal it." Blake flicked her hair making the other four bristle from the comment.

"We'll get you to tell us eventually kitty cat! Just a matter of time!" Yang swore, making a mental note to interrogate Blake later.

"You'll never get me alive copper!" Jaune yelled rolling down the steps in a heap trying to scramble to his feet only to be met with Adrian jumping on his back as he pretended that his nephews weight knocked the wind out of him.

"*Fake Gasp* can't *Fake gasp* breathe!" Jaune faked passing out having his tongue hang out while Adrian sat on his uncles back triumphantly with his hands at his sides. The thought process going through the five girls varied but led to the same conclusion.

'I will bear his children. I will accept no other answer.' Pyrrha licked her lips imagining red-haired blue-eyed children and blonde-haired green-eyed kids.

'Making himself more and more attractive by the minute. I really got lay the apologies on thick for him since I broke his dick.' Yang thought to herself, thinking of ways to make it up to him.

'Oh Jaune Jaune Jaune...when it finally happens it'll be a beautiful moment for both of us.' Blake daydreamed of Jaune being the perfect sexy stay at home husband raising their children.

'Dammit...making himself look better and better every time I see him. Why does he have to be so damned likable and attractive?' Coco bit her lip holding herself back from grabbing her lover.

'Still the only man to truly take my heart. Our children will be the epitome of perfection, with my brains and his kind heart, an unstoppable force will be born.' Weiss nodded at the thought.

"Hey dear sisters and beautiful...girlfriends? I think that's more appropriate than roommates but if you all don't like it just tell me and I'll stop."

"They're making good progress Jaune. Now give us another day or two and you'll be shocked at how much they've learned! Now get back to your room! It's late and Adrian needs to go to bed. So do you little bro." Saphron commented and Jaune nodded giving out a yawn. He looked over at his roommates/girlfriends before deciding something bold walking over to each one of them and giving each girl a quick peck on the lips before saying goodnight.

'I'm gonna rock his world when he recoveres.' They all thought the same thing as the Arc booty walked away.

* * *

**Chapter done! Read and review!**


	22. Arc Prime Has Arrived

**Holy crap 800 people follow this story! I can't express with words how awesome that is! Thanks so much you beautiful readers! I rushed this chapter not gonna lie. Hope you all enjoy! Read and Review! Check out me patre/on! Google my name and you'll see it! PM me for possible writing requests and commissions!**

* * *

"Alright ladies, now let's say each of you are married to Jaune and are now sister wives. How many kids would each of you want?" Saphron asked and got a response from Pyrrha immediately.

"At least five! I already have names! For boys, Perseus, Achilles, Theseus and for girls, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis Oh I could go on! I'd love them with every fiber of my being and raise them with the love they deserve." Pyrrha beamed making Saphron blink in surprise shaking her head to get back on track.

"Ok...well mom will love you, she wants grandkids bad and I'm ashamed to admit this but I'm not around as much as she'd like so she doesn't see Adrian often. She'll go nuts if Jaune decides to be with all of yo-" Her phone went off and she answered it eyes going wide at who was on the other end

"W-what? Mom what are you talking about? No! I wasn't talking about grandbabies! Mom no! How did you even find out we were here?" She paused as her mother said something else.

"You saw that we were all at Jaune's house from the microchips- what the hell?! When did you put those in?! No! Don't come here we're handling thi-"

*Ding Dong!* The doorbell rang and everyone in the house froze.

"No...Saphron...what have you done?" Saphirre whispered as the eldest Arc sister shook her head.

"I...unleashed hell upon us all." The Arc sisters huddled together as the door flew open and a beautiful blonde woman entered holding four bags in each arm with a bright smile and

"Where are my future daughters in laws?!" Juniper Arc yelled as she set down her bags and found the five girls sitting down on the couch. She squealed pulling Weiss and Yang who were on the ends to the other three squishing the five women together.

"Oh you five are just so beautiful and cute! Now! Which one of you had sex with my precious baby boy first? How many times to be exact and which one of you are pregnant? The Arc curse is powerful so he has to have gotten at least one of you pregnant!" She radiated positivity looking at the five women as if they were her own daughters.

"W-well I was the first in the house to...have sex with him...he was also my first time..." Pyrrha's face was as red as her hair looking down at the floor.

"Oh that must've been so special for the two of you! So does that mean your pregnant dear?" Juniper tilted Pyrrha's head upward with a finger underneath her chin. The champion slowly shook her head no making the Arc mother frown.

"What?! Well, that's a shame but what about the rest of you? Surely if he's been sleeping with five women at least one of you has to be pregnant!" Juniper spoke with conviction but her hopes were crushed as none of the girls answered her. She narrowed her eyes going into full doting mother mode.

"Saphron dear, go grab a whiteboard or something to illustrate with. I need to explain to these novices how they can increase their fertility! Starting with the basic question for all of you, who's on birth control?" Juniper asked narrowing her eyes again when they all rose their hands shaking her head in disappointment.

"Well, this just won't do! If your all gonna give me grandbabies then the birth control has got to go!" Weiss was the first to stand from her seat interjecting into the conversation.

"M-Mrs. Arc! We're all too young to have a child! We haven't even gotten our degrees yet!" Juniper waved a dismissive hand ordering the heiress to sit back down.

"And you are to be the heiress to the Schnee oil conglomerate. Already having a multi-billion-dollar company in line for the future. And the two of you can't really make that excuse either, Coco with you being the sole inheritor and co-founder of your mother's fashion line and Blake you're the author of one of the most successful smut stories in the business! Now Pyrrha and Yang I can understand, their intended goals are more physical which is very understanding in not wanting to have a child. BUT! You can't do those things forever so as soon as you two are done competing which will most likely be around your late twenties you'll have to give me some grandkids! Also, don't give me that look! My son thought I never knew he lived with the five of you but I found out when he butt-dialed me and was having sex with two of you at the same time!"

The five women were silent. Not uttering a word at the convincing argument the mother Arc was giving.

"However, I do understand that you all are young. SO! I will give the five of you a deadline! After you all graduate, at least one of you must have a bun in the oven or I'll take Jaune away from you!"

"W-what?! How can you do that?! Jaune is his own person and you can't force him to do anything!" Pyrrha got to her feet with the other four joining her sending glares at Juniper but the mother didn't back down not showing a hint of hesitation.

"SImple. I happen to know at least four other girls that want to have a child with my son and they want it at any time. Not for the child support or to ensnare my son but to truly appreciate his kind and lovable heart by gifting him a child and a happy life. They are all women that he's left an impact on much like the five of you but he never knew that he made them feel that way. So you all have roughly two years to make it happen!" Juniper spoke her ultimatum making the Quin of women go pale.

"Now! Onto happier things! I am going to teach all of you about how to get through carrying a child, going through childbirth, what to do after childbirth and so on because trust me here ladies I've given birth to eight children!"

**(2 days later)**

Jaune awoke and shot up checking his phone to see that it was indeed past his time in the cast so he could finally have sex and jerk off again. He immediately tore off the cast uncaring at the pubic hairs that were torn out by the infernal mold. The Arc pulled up his favorite porn website pulling a blanket over himself and about to squirt out some lotion from a bottle when a knock was heard at his door. Jaune sighed wanting nothing but relief after a month of absitnence throwing it open only to go wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. His five beautiful, drop dead gorgeous roommates/girlfriends stood across him starting to shuffle inside. They all wore matching maid outfits that exposed their cleavage in a deep V and skirts were so high it might as well not have been called a skirt.

"Good morning master Arc. We'ree here to fix those pent up...needs that you have to have fulfilled. Don't worry, we won't go too far." Blake reassured as each girl bit their lip and Jaune could only gulp.

'Oh shit...this is gonna be either amazing or terrifying.'

* * *

**This chapter is criminally short I know but I wanted to update it. Next update will be much longer and better. Read and Review!**


	23. Assnapped!

**Another chapter of chaos. Sorry I didn't update this earlier but here it is. Gonna have a little heart to heart here real quick, I am deeply grateful for how many people like and follow this story. When I made this fic, I genuinely never thought it would become as big as it has. The reason, why I'm asking, is that I can keep writing this story for a while as long as I can keep thinking of mayhem I will keep updating this for as long as you my readers want me to. I do have an ending planned but like I wrote in the last chapter, two years in real time hm? Tell me what you think my beautiful readers! Read and Review! And one last thing! I'm retconning the Halloween chapter part where the girls don't know Jaune's a stripper because this is the chapter the cat comes out of the bag! Read and review again!**

* * *

Jaune let out a breath staring at the ceiling. On the crooks of his neck were the heads of Pyrrha and Blake who were sleeping soundly holding onto his arms tightly. Yang and Coco were strewn across his chest snoring softly glomped to his sides. Finally, Weiss being the smallest laid on top of him with her head snuggled into his abs, her breath occasionally making Jaune shiver.

'I am...genuinely shocked they didn't break my dick last night. Only had one go each but man did they use that one fuck to it's fullest.' The blonde man relished in what he accomplished closing his eyes. His phone vibrated loudly making him open his eyes immediately and checking his phone which had a text from Neptune.

'Jaune! My main man, favorite entertainer and hombre! Today was when you said you'd be fully recovered after your erm...injury...and I can guarantee it's gonna be a banger! The theme tonight is superheroes! Got a stripper batman costume with your name on it! Gotta make up for lost time my man so get over here quick! Sincerely, your pimp Neptune. PS, I sent emails to your roommates so they'll be there better hope they don't unmask ya!'

Jaune gritted his teeth eyeball twitching from his boss's text. On one hand, he'd get paid great money for coming back but on another, his girlfriends would be there and possibly find out his secret. The Arc sighed slowly untangling himself from his girls making sure not to wake them. He finally made it to his closet throwing on a basic pair of jeans and white T-shirt grabbing his keys and heading to his door checking his phone once more only to feel a pair of arms wrap around his waist and chin rest on his shoulder.

"Looks like I need to work extra hard tonight to keep your secret tonight huh Jaune?" Blake whispered huskily nipping his earlobe making Jaune shiver from the feeling.

"W-well I'd...really really appreciate it Blake." He breathd out and she responded by sucking on his neck gently, lips popping when she removed herself from him spinning her lover around.

"Well...since I need to work harder do I get a special award?" She asked with a raised eyebrow arms now wrapped around his neck staring directly into the Arcs iris's.

"Yes...I'll...let you do anything you want...sexual of course..." Jaune mumbled the last part a light blush across his cheeks making Blake smile leaning forward and pecking his lips quickly.

"Good. I'll do my best babe. Now, get going or Neptune will be pissed. Been sleeping in for too long." She turned away from him making sure to bend over slowly smirking as his gaze stayed on her backside. Jaune shook his head and checking his watch only to do a double take. It was already seven at night nearly an hour before his shift.

"Thanks for the reminder beautiful! See you later!" Jaune grabbed a jacket quickly and marched out the door. Blake simply breathed in deeply and looked at her roommates sleeping peacefully.

'This'll be an interesting night to be sure.'

**(Men In Motion)**

Jaune walked into the front door as he'd done hundreds of times before looking around to see the place was the exact same as the last time he left.

"MY BIG DICK BOI IS BACK!" Neptune immediately glomped Jaune in a hug that rivaled Nora's insane strength, The Arc could only wheeze as the air was forced from his lungs straining to form a sentence.

"Good..to...see you...too Nep! Too...TIGHT!" Jaune labored out still trying to catch a breath.

"Oh shit! Sorry bud!" Neptune released his friend looking at Jaune with tears threatening to leak out.

"Neptune don't cry bud. Seriously it's been one month."

"Well it's felt like a year! The ladies have been asking where the big-dicked ripped stud has been! There's even been this one hot midget girl who I'm pretty sure is mute asking where you've run off to, it's been crazy! Even that hot milf dean wants to know man! Bitches be thirsty for you!" Neptune slapped Jaune's shoulder making the blonde sigh and roll his eyes.

"Alright alright alright, Nep that's enough. You can make it known that I'm back for tonight."

"Oh don't worry, I already did! Even made it known that you were blonde!" Neptune winked making Jaune go pale.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey I wanted them to imagine what your face looks like. Seriously your only wanting to be incognito cus your scared shitless you're girlfriends/roommates will find out about it. I mean cmon Jaune who gives a shit if you're a stripper?"

"ENTERTAINER!" Jaune seethed out making Neptune shrug.

"Same difference. Now get into those tight fucking spandex and knock em dead!" The blue-haired boss slapped Jaune's ass only receiving an eye-roll in response. The Arc went backstage taking off his clothes and sliding into his Batman outfit.

'This is a surprisingly good costume. If only it wasn't an easy to ripoff kind, I'd actually be up to cosplay in this. Well...if it wasn't so damned tight around my ass and cock.' Jaune thought to himself pulling at the smooth outfit not noticing a familiar fellow blonde walking up behind him.

"My main man Jaune! Look at you back from the dead!" Sun mused patting his buddy's shoulder. Jaune looked at his friend with a smirk holding up a fist for him to bump which he immediately pounded.

"Good to see you too Sun. Been a bit."

"Hell yeah! been a while! It's kinda funny, ever since you've been gone I've had a bunch of girls come up to me and ask if I was your brother since Nep let it be known you were blonde and all. Told em we do look similar and made them even hornier so there's gonna be some insane bidding for your private dance tonight pal."

"Guh don't remind me man, I really hope that this doesn't get outta hand ya know what I'm saying?"

"Jaune, we work at a strip club, sometimes whore ourselves out for extra cash and are sold to the highest bidder to do a private dance. Things get out of hand every night my guy." Sun rose an eyebrow to which Jaune shrugged in defeat.

"Agreed. What superhero are you tonight?"

"The Human Torch. I gotta cover myself in orange paint and then their gonna get a hose out to 'cool me off'. So yeah won't be too fun to have to that. But hey! At least your Batman! Get ready bud cus the chicks will be flooding in soon!" Sun winked and walked away going back to his spot to put on his paint. Jaune sucked in a breath and nodded his head cracking his fingers in anticipation.

"Ladies! It's great to see you all again! Tonight is an extremely special night because one of your favorite performers is finally returning after a one-month absence! He still ripped as hell and packing heat down below, please give a big round of applause for our caped blonde crusader!" Neptune hyped up his employee and friend pointing to the pitch-black runway that started to slowly illuminate. Jaune rose his head slowly before gripping the edges of his cape billowing it outward exposing his concealed but clearly defined body. The spandex clinging tightly to his form showing every muscle perfectly including his second head.

"FUCK YESS!" Glynda Goodwitch screamed out already throwing out bundles of ones onto the stage biting her lip in anticipation.

Jaune ignored his dean's cries thankful for the mask hiding his blush. He stalked slowly down the runway making it to the edge before staring up at the ceiling feeling a fans wind blow into him making his cape flow behind him just like the caped crusader.

"I am sexiness...I am the night...I AM...STRIPMAN!" Jaune proclaimed loudly undoing his cape and throwing it out into the crowd. A group of women reached for the garment ending up in a small brawl crashing to the ground in a heap fighting for the garment.

"WHOOO! TAKE IT OFF SEXY!" Yang had her arm dripped across Coco's shoulder, hooping it up just like the last time Jaune had seen them. Pyrrha was sitting next to them sipping at a wine slowly, blush constantly on her face. Blake sat next to her staring on at Jaune intently journal open writing furiously. Weiss sat with them also drinking a glass of white wine eyebrows raised in curiosity at the scene before her. Jaune remained unperturbed gripping at the neck of his costume tearing it right down the middle in one move letting his bare chest be seen to all. The screams increased tenfold but he wasn't done, reaching down to his makeshift utility belt gripping onto a bottle of baby oil.

"Good thing I have the right tool for this job huh ladies?!" Jaune spoke huskily purposely deepening his voice spraying his chest with the oil dumping nearly half the bottle on himself throwing it over his shoulder clattering to the floor with a plastic thud. He rubbed the oil onto his skin, making it glisten like Apollo feeling it drip down his chest and abs.

"DAMN! He's as ripped as Jaune huh Coco?!" Yang commented knocking back a beer with Coco nodding along also drinking one with the brawler.

"Hell yeah he is!" The fashionista agreed. Yang was about to take another drink when a finger tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see the familiar face that was Neo from Juniors bar months ago.

"Holy shit! Neo! It's been a fat minute!" She let go of Coco glomping Neo into her breasts. The mute girl typed into her phone pushing it into Yang's face.

'It has hasn't it Yang? Came here because my favorite dancer is finally back after a month of being absent for some reason. Tonight is the night I get into his pants no matter what!' Neo's tongue flicked out in a perverted smile making Yang snicker.

"Hell yea girl! You get that ass! We'll help!"

"Wait a minute...she typed out that the hottie up there has been missing for a month...Jaune's been recovering for a month...there's...no way in hell that's him right?" Coco struggled to stay upright voicing her reasoning. This caught Blakes attention making her stop writing entirely.

"Coco I already told you, Jaune went out to see his sisters and mom since they didn't get a chance to see him much." Coco nodded slowly wagging her finger at Blake.

"That...is an excellent point Blake! Imma still bid on that ass, he's almost done anyway! Fuck look at that dick! He's just as big as Jaune! Are we sure that's not Jaune up there?!" Coco joked the last part laughing her ass off.

Jaune was onto his final part gripping onto the pole climbing all the way to the top before sliding slowly back down arms behind his head and crotch jutting out breathing hard mask still on his face.

"Now wasn't that one hell of a return?! You know what time it is, he's gonna give a private dance to the highest bidder! Let's start off at 200!"

"300!" Yang fired off for Neo who had 300 written on her phone.

"500!" Blake gritted her teeth. Hating that she was having to outbid Yang.

"750!" Goodwitch screamed out, hands on the stage staring at Jaune with downright hunger.

"1,000." Someone said casually, making everyone turn around in shock. A woman with eyes seemingly glowing yellow and hair just as black as Blakes. One could mistake her for being a relative of the famed smut artist.

"Sold! She hit the highest we allow the bidding to go! You may take your prize to the back room." Neptune held his hand out and the woman gave him a wad of cash.

"My friend split the price, it's fine if she's there as well correct?" She gestured to a dark skinned green-haired girl in which Neptune nodded gesturing them to take Jaune away. The two women flanked Jaune looping an arm with each one of his leading him to the private rooms. They made it to the private room before roughly shoving Jaune inside making the Arc spin around with a bit of a pissed off look glaring slightly at the two girls.

"hey you may have paid for the private show but that doesn't mean you can shove me around alright? Now if you two would sit down I can sta-ZZZZ!" Jaune was cut off by the electricity of a taser being jabbed into his stomach sending him to the floor in a twitching fit, glaring up at his two attackers not able to move.

"Jeez Cinder, already going for the kill before even getting what we paid for?" Emerald grumbled bending over gripping Jaune's hand together pulling out a pair of handcuffs and cloth tying it around Jaune's mouth preventing him from calling out.

"Quiet Emerald. He's a prime specimen to sell into trafficking. But we have a job to do and Junior paid a small fortune for his niece to have this man. Now unmask him and put the hoodie over him. We don't want to draw attention."

"MBGL! GRMM!" Jaune thrashed on the floor using all his strength to struggle against the cuffs not able to break the binds that bound him. Emerald tore off his mask revealing Jaune's glaring face.

"Hm, you are a handsome boy. If we weren't paid to take you to our client I might've taken you for myself. But alas, it's time to leave." Cinder ordered with emerald bringing Jaune to his feet sliding a hoodie over him walking to the door.

* * *

**Chapter end! The reveal hasn't happened quite yet and a bit dark also cliffhanger! Raad and Review! I have a poll on my profile on whether you my readers would be willing to support me on pa/train so go on there and if I get enough patrons, I'll consistently make there be an update to at least two stories every week!**


	24. Don't Kidnap A Woman's Man

**Guest: Coco's comment makes it seem like that which is my mistake but just to let it be known, she would have only gotten a lapdance and done nothing more, possibly unmasking him for curiosity's sake since she was hammered****. Also, Yang was bidding for Neo who wanted to have the dance while Yang didn't. Blake of course was trying to save Jaune. Also, Juniors niece is Militia, I didn't really make that clear.**

**Now here we go another chapter of fun and hilarity. Here's a question, what would you my beautiful readers want to see? Review and tell me what you all want! If not, I have something planned. Read and Review!**

* * *

Emerald exited the room closing the door, leaving her partner and Jaune alone with each other.

Cinder brought a hand to Jaune's neck while the other rested on his toned yet soft ass, the kidnapper giving it a good squeeze smiling deviously.

"My you are gifted. No wonder why Miltia wants you. Hard to believe you actually dated her in the past. Now you'll be hers forever." She spoke low, sensually running her tongue down the side of his neck. Jaune recoiled in disgust growling into his gag wrenching his wrists against the cuffs nearly to the point of bleeding. The raven-haired woman pushed the Arc forward toward the door cracking it open.

"Exit clear Emerald? Emerald?" Cinder turned around to see a diminutive multicolored girl silently choking her partner and being flanked by an extremely tall redhead that seemingly had a fire blazing in her eyes and blonde that was smashing her fists together.

"Hey bitch...Let our man go. Because we're about to beat you within an inch of your life." Yang growled pulling out a roll of medical tape wrapping her knuckles up and Pyrrha cracking her fingers eyes brimming with rare hatred never seen before. Jaune looked up and let out a sigh of relief through his gag.

'Thank Oum that I have amazing girlfriends. But...how did they know I was in trouble?' Jaune thought to himself as the tiny girl helped him up sitting him down on the chair reaching up taking off his gag.

"Bleh...thank you...wait a minute you're that one girl who bit my ass!" Jaune squeaked wiggling against his bonds trying to scoot away from the near midget sized girl. Neo simply smiled, patting his head before looking over her shoulder to see Pyrrha holding Cinder in a full nelson while Yang slugged the woman in the jaw repeatedly until she slumped in the champion's arms unconscious. Yang dusted off her hands slightly stumbling while Pyrrha helped her remain steady walking over to Jaune with somewhat shocked faces.

"So...this is what your sister was mentioning when she said you had an interesting job." Pyrrha smiled holding up the keys to his cuffs reaching behind him freeing the poor Arc from his binds.

"Y-yeah...I never told you girls because...well it's embarrassing alright? Especially before the five of you girls got so close with me, I didn't want you all thinking I was some pervert. But, how did you know I was in trouble?" Jaune spoke with a raised eyebrow while Pyrrha pointed to Neo and Yang glomped the dwarf like girl.

"YEP! My good little friend Neo here saved your ass! This is what happened!"

**(Minutes earlier before the assnapping attempt)**

Neo narrowed her eyes in both anger and thought staring at the two departing women who were arm and arm with her favorite dancer, her eyes suddenly widening in realization. She spun around to Yang who was sitting on a chair drinking some water looking at Neo with a regretful look.

"Sorry Neo...Weiss cream is being a tight ass and won't fork over the CASH!" Yang stuck a finger out at the heiress swaying slightly while the Ice queen simply didn't respond. The mute girl grabbed ahold of Yang's sleeve shoving her phone in the blondes face.

'Yang, I've seen those two girls around Junior's bar. They work with him and from what I've heard, it's not good stuff. We should go check out and make sure that guy is ok especially since there's two of them and he's alone.' Blake saw this biting her lip jumping forward grabbing Neo by the shoulders.

"Are you absolutely sure?! You think he's in danger?!"Blake said in a somewhat shaky voice, only receiving a nod in return from Neo. The writer swallowed hard shaking her head looking at her fellow girls.

"Girls, that dancer is actually Jaune and he might be in trouble."

"Wait what? Tell us everything!" Yang spoke for everyone else who were crowding Blake waiting for an answer.

"Later! Yang, you and Pyrrha go to the private room and make sure he's ok! Just pretend to be drunk or in your case Yang act yourself. I'm gonna call your dad Yang, if what Neo said is true this could be huge for him.

Yang nodded along with Pyrrha beelining for the back rooms with Neo trailing behind. THe rounded the corner seeing the green-haired girl close the door behind her pocketing a black square into her pocket. Yang's eyes went wide getting a glimpse at the object face twisting in rage.

"Pyr, Neo, she just stuffed a taser into her pocket. Those bitches definitely did something to him. Let's take her down quick and bust in-where's Neo?" The duo looked over to see Neo on Emerald's back catching the taller girl in a sleeper hold pulling her to the ground. THe door opened to reveal a gagged and cuffed Jaune unmasked being pushed by Cinder. Pyrrha and Yang only saw red.

**(Present)**

"And that's what happened! Blake spilled the beans revealed that your a stripper and that opens so many sexy opportunities!" Yang bit her lip making her hand look like a claw using it in a scratching motion towards him.

"Also Jaune, you shouldn't have been scared of telling us your actual job. When you told me that you held birthday parties I didn't really believe it considering the shape your in and the money you've been making. I...have to agree with Yang, this opens so many new doors for...private times..." Pyrrha went red as did Jaune, the Arc about to open his mouth to speak only to be silenced when Neo jumped onto his chest smashing her lips into his, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his head. The mute swishing her tongue in and out of his mouth grinding her covered crotch against his spandex encased dick, snaking on are down to his ass gripping it tightly relishing it's plumpness.

"HEY! NO! BAD NEO!" Yang grabbed the back of Neo's shirt pulling her away from Jaune. The ice cream-colored girl pouted, hating the fact that her make-out session was cut short refusing to let go of Jaune bringing up her phone in protest.

'Give me twenty minutes! I've been waiting to do this for months!' Neo begged but Pyrrha shook her head grabbing Neo's other arm pulling the mute off Jaune.

"Neo, we thank you for your help but right now isn't the time or place. How about this, we'll let you have a night with Jaune whenever you want sometime soon. Provided that the rest of our roommates agree deal?" Pyrrha negotiated while Neo tapped her chin squinting for a moment before finally nodding in agreement with a wide smile. She turned over to Jaune who shook from the chills.

"C-can I have a say in this?" Jaune voiced while Neo shook her head rapidly.

'I'm the reason why you're not kidnapped so that ass is mine for a night very soon.' Neo licked her lips at the thought. Jaune simply sighed resigning to his fate smiling at his girlfriends who were carrying the unconscious forms of his would-be kidnappers. When they got to the main floor Neptune was talking with Blake face serious for the first time Jaune had ever seen. He turned his head only to sigh in relief marching towards Jaune pulling him into a hug.

"Jaune, I'm sorry my guy. I'm putting in some changes, this will NOT happen again. No more private show bidding and there'll be a guard at every private room."

"But the bidding makes so much money for the club Nep." Jaune said in a concerned voice but Neptune only shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. They're done. I'm gonna contact some old friends of mine, they run a private security agency. Take the weekend off and chill out bud. Gotta go talk to some cops." He slapped Jaune's shoulder walking away leaving him with his girlfriends. Blake gripped his hand tight giving him a small smile. Jaune smirked at her kissing her forehead looking over to see Coco rearing back a fist to punch the unconscious Cinder.

"Whoa whoa whoa Coco! She's already beaten to a pulp, Yang and Pyrrha made sure of that." Jaune surged forward grabbing her wrist, she looked back at him with a fierce glare but the Arc nearly did a double-take at what else he saw in her eyes. The fashionista's cheeks were slick, wet from tears distracting him from her arm as she swiftly slammed her fist into his gut before catching him and holding him close in a firm hug.

"These fucking bitches tried to take you away...When Neo told us about them working with Junior..." She closed her eyes, mouth shutting as another sob wracked through her body. He held her in his chest rubbing her back soothingly.

"Luckily I have five amazing women in my life that save my ass just as much as you all are a pain in it sometimes huh?" He stroked her head still reeling at the fact the indomitable Coco was sobbing in his arms.

"Hate to break up the moment there lovebirds, but I need to ask Mr. Arc a few questions." Taiyang Xiao Long stepped through the front entrance and took off his police cap nodding at the Arc.

"Tai, good to see you again." Jaune held his hand out and Tai took it nodding in agreement.

"Likewise, now I need details. Motive, how it happened, when it happened." Tai cut to the chase making Jaune tell him how the kidnapping happened and what their intentions were.

"This...this is huge. If I can get a confession out of one of them about working for Junior I can finally nail that son of a bitch to the wall. They're being arrested on a lot of charges, attempted kidnapping, battery, assault, list goes on. The six of you should go home, I got the scene handled but sometime this weekend I'd like to call you to ask about any info you have on Junior and his nieces since you dated one of them."

"Will do Tai, thank you" Tai turned to his daughter and smirked holding his arms open for a hug. The brawler rolled her eyes and stepped in for the embrace cringing at how clingy her father was being.

"Hey my little sunflower, did you beat the hell out of Jaune's assailants?" Yang grinned nodding in satisfaction.

"Yep. Pyrrha and I showed the raven-haired one not to touch someone so important to us." Tai chuckled nodding as well, breaking away from his daughter.

"Good. It was in self-defense of someone else so I'll put that in my report. Get home and relax firecracker." He broke away to do his job leaving the six lovers to themselves.

"So, can we go home? I've had enough excitement for tonight." Jaune sighed out, Coco came back to his side holding his arm to her chest. Weiss flanked his other side cheeks flushed and face caught in a scowl glaring at the now handcuffed Cinder and Emerald.

"We'll take Blake's car home, you three go home in Jaune's." Pyrrha ordered blowing a kiss to Jaune before turning around to leave with Yang and Blake following.

**(Home)**

Jaune walked through the door hanging his jacket over a chair letting out a deep breath.

"I'm hitting the hay. See you all tomorrow." He said quickly going upstairs letting his girlfriends take a moment to take in what happened.

"I seriously want to go and beat that bitch Militia's face in. We all knew how fucked up she was while dating Jaune, it was reinforced even more when I knocked her teeth in months ago but now this just cements it completely the bitch is batshit crazy. Hope my dad can arrest her and run that fucking club to the ground." Yang growled eyes flashing crimson.

"I agree completely Yang. I will ask Winter to assist your father in any way she can as well as possibly helping Neptune increase security at the club."

"Should we let Jaune be alone? Or should some of us sleep with him for the night?" Blake asked while Coco made her way her way to the stairs.

"I'm sleeping with him. Nothing else is gonna change my mind not to." The brunette left their line of sight with Pyrrha speaking next.

"I think we should let Coco be with Jaune alone. She seems really shaken up from this whole fiasco. Granted, we're all angry and displeased but it seems to have affected her more. The two of them can have a bit more intimacy and we should all go to bed. The next couple of days might be busy." The rest of the girls agreed each splitting off to their respective rooms.

Coco had already opened Jaune's door making the blonde jump slightly from under his covers.

"Jeez Coco you scared the hell out of me." He smiled at her as she walked over to his bed plopping herself on his lap wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Sorry...I don't want to be alone tonight and I thought you'd want someone to be here with you since...yeah..." She trailed off making Jaune pull her tight against his chest kssing the top of her head pulling her down onto the bed never letting go for a moment.

"Thanks Coco...I love you girls a lot but having everyone here can be a bit...overwhelming. I'm glad only you came in after what happened tonight. I swear Cocobean, I'm not going anywhere."

"Cocobean? The hell is that?" She looked up at him and he combed a hand through her hand with his other wrapped around her waist.

"I thought I'd make nicknames for you gals. For Pyrrha I call her Pyr or goddess, Weiss Ice queen or snow angel but she hasn't heard that second one yet, Blake's gonna be kitten or Belle, and Yang Sunflower and sundragon. Those good nicknames?" He asked with genuine curiosity making Coco burst out laughing planting a quick chaste kiss on his lip.

"They're stupidly cheesy but I like the ring of Cocobean. I'll think of some better ones for you tomorrow. Sound good?"

"It does. Goodnight Cocobean. I love you." He closed his eyes and Coco felt happy tears well in her mouth making her swallow burying her head into Jaune's chest.

"I love you too." She said quieter but the Arc still heard her.

* * *

**Chapter done! Read and review!**


	25. Sneaking!

**Here it is, the next chapter. It's gonna be a little interesting. It's been a fat minute since we've gotten smut but next chapter will be the Neo chapter so stay tuned for that! SO! After the neo chapter it'll be fair game for new scenarios what would you all like to see? More MILFY goodness from Kali? Raven finally revealing where she's been? Neo sleeping in the attic without Jaune or the other girls knowing having stealth sex with the Blonde Arc? The possibilities are endless!**

* * *

*BANG BANG BANG* The front door to Jaune's housed boomed making the Arc look over at his girls who all shrugged not having any idea who'd be knocking at their door this early in the morning. The Arc left his pan of sizzling bacon on low making his way to the entrance turning the knob revealing TaiYang carrying a large pile of files stumbling inside looking like he didn't sleep at all last night.

"Tai the hell are you doing here?" Jaune asked the older man who only grunted in response walking towards the living room.

"What Jaune said dad, what's going on?"

"A bunch of bullshit that's what!" He slammed the files down onto the coffee table face writhed in frustration opening a few of the folders gesturing everyone to come to take a look.

"This is all the evidence I've built over the years trying to convict Junior Xiong. It's a good case, but it's still not enough. I thought the other night would finally get what I need to sentence him but it wasn't. The two women didn't say a word and Junior's lawyer came in, had their bail paid, and would fight for their case in court."

"Those two cunts are walking free right now?!" Coco snarled while Tai only nodded continuing from where he left off.

"They are. There's no official document that can tie them to Junior and the only witnesses to this were technically only Pyrrha and Yang. The lawyer made his case saying that since the two of them were involved romantically involved with Jaune all charges that we had against the would-be kidnappers were void and that you two girls should be brought up for excessive force and battery, while also saying that since the club Jaune works at has private dances whatever happened behind those doors is confidential. So they got off on bail and have a court date months from now. I am sick and tired of that slimy piece of shit getting away with this time and time again so that's why I've had it. I got a plan, a plan that requires Jaune. It's gonna be kinda dangerous, and for me to involve a civilian could have me lose my detectives badge, but luckily Qrow can keep the upper brass off my ass since he's a Lieutenant at my precinct."

"Wait, I don't want Jaune to be in danger and I think I'm speaking for everyone here when I say that." Weiss chimed in making Tai sigh.

"I know and I don't want him to either. But he's the only way I can get the confession I need."

"And that would be?" Jaune asked and Tai stared at him.

"To go to Junior's next week, find his niece and get her to confess to sending those two after her. It'd be even better if Junior was there too."

"That won't work Tai. Junior knows Yang, knows she lives with me, and knows your her dad. They'll pat me down for a wire."

"I know, which is why I'm gonna send you in with an expensive bottle of wine, bug the cork and you're gonna drink with the bastard and his two nieces. Maybe two just in case one of them breaks. Not gonna lie I need Weiss to buy some expensive wine that's another reason for me coming to you all for help."

"Can any of us go in with him?" Pyrrha asked and Tai only shook his head morosely.

"No. They need to believe that Jaune's cut all ties with you girls. So I need you all to make it look like you kicked him out, each one of you needs to send him messages and maybe even a couple of voicemails, saying that since you found out his job as a stripper you can't trust him since he hid it from all of you or something like that. We need to make this look good, Jaune will fake move out and stay at this hotel that Qrow has contacts live at which will be safe for him. You'll then go to Junior's bar next weekend, tell militia your fake story and make it seem like you want to be with her again. Do whatever she wants but don't lose the bottles of wine. I'm even gonna give you an extra bug for you to hide in your shoe that you'll have to activate if the wine bottles are gone. Jaune, you can't contact any of the girls all week from your main phone. I got a burner for you to make one call each to them so make em count then destroy it when all five calls are made."

Jaune blinked taking in the rapid amount of info. What happened the other night was inevitably going to happen again. Miltia is a controlling, manipulative, obsessive woman and she wasn't going to stop until she has what she thinks is hers. This had to end.

"I'll do it. Tai, stay here so it looks a bit more official hell even slug me in the face a couple of times and have Yang record it. Scream at me and say to never come here again or you'd arrest me. I'll grab a duffel bag with supplies in it and get ready to leave."

"Jaune, don't be too hasty! We can protect you from that bitch!" Coco looked up at him her eyes shining with tears threatening to leak out.

"You can't be there every time I work a shift Cocobean. Miltia is obsessed with me and she's not gonna stop. This is my only chance to end this. I gotta take it." Coco shook her head wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I hate to say this but I agree." Blake finally spoke making the other four look at her in surprise.

"Think about this rationally. Miltia already tried a direct approach when Jaune went out with Yang months ago and that didn't work so she had her uncle send those two to take him and since that didn't work what do you all think is next? Kidnapping him when he's in the parking lot at work? Breaking into the house and taking him while he's asleep? This is the only way to make it end."

"This is completely off topic but after this is over Jaune you're gonna explain to me why in the hell it seems like your dating every girl here. Yang said you were her boyfriend..." Tai narrowed his eyes making Jaune scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Long story I'll tell it another time I promise. But it's time. I'll get my stuff together." Jaune walked away taking time to gather his essentials, his .45 caliber wilson combat, xbox, wallet and clothes. He came down nodding toward Tai who got to his feet nodding in thanks. Each of his girlfriends gave him a passionate kiss and reluctantly pulling away. Jaune gave Tai the signal and the cop reared back a fist slamming a fist into the Arc's gut. He let out a pained gasp not realizing just how strong Tai was.

'Fuck I see where Yang gets her obscene strength from!' Tai went for his face next pulling back a bit still hitting Jaune but not with a full-force punch pushing him out the door.

"Now get the fuck out of here you damned little sneak!" Tai yelled with surprising acting ability selling it quite well. Jaune spit on the ground giving a middle finger getting in his car and driving off. He felt his phone go off knowing that those must be the staged texts from his girls. He already wanted to call them with the burner phone but knew he had to hold off.

'Gonna be a long week.'

**(Next week)**

The girl's morale suffered a bit not having Jaune for a week. Luckily with their Arc woman training, they got by well keeping the house tidy for his eventual return, making meals and helping one another out. They had their calls with Jaune as a group, the last one being two days ago as he gave a bittersweet goodbye saying he loved all of them. Yang felt her phone vibrate and pumped a fist in victory, seeing that her dad had messaged her saying the plan was go. She called her friends over and they all went outside where Tai was waiting for them in an undercover van. They piled in taking seats where Tai had full tactical gear on nodding at them pulling away and on the move to Juniors.

"We'll be in here waiting outside. I already cited the parking spot we'll be in so we won't get questioned or forcefully moved. Jaune should be entering any minute now..." Just as Tai said it Jaune had arrived parking his car and stepping out. The bruise to the face Tai gave him the week before mostly healed but was still noticeably present. He wore a black leather jacket paired with a tight blue shirt and khaki pants holding the paper bag that contained the bugged wine.

"Sorry sir, no outside drink allowed in the bar." They could hear the bouncer addressing Jaune's bag.

"I think I'm an exception here pal. Let's just say I'm here to see your boss's niece and these are a gift for her." Jaune said smoothly, his girlfriends imagining a confident smile and raised eyebrow challenging the two bouncers.

"Thought you and the Miltia were broken up blondie?" Jaune kept his smirk chuckling.

"Let's just say she did something that...was very persuasive." Jaune commented still keeping his cover.

"That being?"

"That being he realized who he belongs to." Miltia said from behind the bruisers wafting her hand for them to part. The thugs did as she ordered standing stiff as the malachite walked past them giving them both a piercing glare.

"W-we're sorry ma'am! We didn't know he was wit-" He was cut off by a swift sidekick to the groin by Miltia who didn't even look at him as he fell to his knees in agony letting out a high pitched squeal. She kept her eyes on Jaune who still had the same smirk as before plastered across his face. The Arc bit the inside of his cheek hard, forcing himself to not shiver from how close she had gotten. The raven-haired beauty brought her hands to his chest running down his pecs leisurely, running her tongue across her lips slowly taking in his toned form for the first time in so long before looking up into his eyes.

"So, you finally came back." She tilted her head to the side now wrapping her arms around his neck, so close that Jaune could feel her breath against his skin.

"Well after what happened last week I finally got the hint." She dipped her head smile growing even wider pulling on his neck for a kiss. He obliged her lowering his mouth to hers feeling the warmth of her lips against his. Jaune did his best not to gag, hating that he was doing this and no less when he was already spoken for. She probed her tongue into his mouth practically shoving it down his throat before finally pulling away with a satisfied sigh.

"God I've missed that. And well...what happened last week was...motivation for you to come to your senses. It worked, didn't it? I also heard there was trouble in paradise, that the blonde bitch bimbo's dad kicked you out of your own house..." She leered while Jaune only nodded.

"That'd be very true there Mil. When they found out about me being an entertainer all of them turned on me and Yang's dad beat my ass throwing me out. Been a rough week to be sure, but I'm finally back here with you. If you'll still have me of course?" Militia laughed resting her head into his chest giggling.

"Oh absolutely sweetheart, and what do we have in this?" She tapped at the bag which Jaune rose and pulled out a bottle of Valean red making her go wide-eyed.

"Thought I'd take something from Weiss's stash before she kicked me out. I snagged two. Red's your favorite so I made sure to get it."

"Baby I'm so happy you're back. Now, let's go inside and have a few glasses huh?"

Miltia wrapped an arm around his waist holding him tight resting her head into his chest. She led him to the VIP area settling in a booth resting the bottles onto the table snapping her fingers for glasses, a waiter brought four to them moments later. She uncorked the bottle pouring into each glass.

"Well well well, look who's back." Melanie slid on Jaune's other side sandwiching him between her and Militia.

"Looking good Jaune. I dare say you're even more built than you were last time I saw you." She whispered running a hand down his abs before resting dangerously close to his inner thigh.

"Quarantine didn't do much to me. I'm back because I got kicked out of my house and realized I made a mistake breaking it off with Miltia."

"Aww, glad you finally realized your fuck up sweetie-pie." Militia nipped his ear making him shiver from her touch.

"Hmmm...interesting to say Jaune...considering what you said months ago...was Cinder and Emerald so harsh that you had a change of heart?" Melanie produced a small blade from beneath her glove tickling it under his chin. If Jaune was scared he didn't show it, he simply stared down at Melanie only with an eyebrow raised.

"I lost everything after last week, and those who I thought loved and cared about me tossed my ass out to the wolves just because I kept a small secret to myself. Won't deny that I had mixed feelings about Miltia months ago but at least she didn't abandon me when I told her my job. That's why I'm back. Don't believe me? Then slit my throat right now, I dare you." Jaune spoke barely above a whisper gaze constant at Melanie who only opened and closed her mouth repeatedly.

"Oh my fucking god that was hot." Miltia pushed down Melanie's blade grabbing Jaune by his collar crushing her mouth into his pushing herself into him as deeply as possible feverishly kissing him running her hands all across his body finally breaking away to get air.

"I can't wait to fuck later, but we should drink this wine first then get down and dirty." Militia handed Melanie a glass and gave Jaune one as well raising her own to her lips taking a long sip sighing in satisfaction watching as her sister and rekindled man did as well.

"That is crisp and delicious. Great choice Jauney. Miltia, will you finally share Jaune with me tonight?" Melanie looked across Jaune's body to her sister who tapped her chin lowering her hand patting Jaune's covered member.

"I don't know sis...do you deserve to have his thick, long ass cock in your loose as fuck snatch?" She smirked deviously making Melanie roll her eyes.

"Please Mil, we're twins with the same bodies. We're both tighter than a virgin."

"Well before that happens, Mil I'd like to ask, who exactly are Cinder and Emerald? Ya know since they were the ones you sent to...collect me." Jaune asked and Miltia waved her hand.

"Oh there nothing much. Whenever Uncle or I need someone or something, we call Emerald and Cinder. They can be...very persuasive and...forceful when need be. That's why I chose them to...persuade you."

"That's all we needed! Yes! Amazing work Jaune! Now all he needs to do is get his ass out of there!" Tai pounded his fists together in triumph finally getting the link he needed.

"I know Jaune's been acting this entire time but...it's scary at how genuine he sounded. We don't...make him that angry anymore...right?" Pyrrha asked and Yang put a hand on her shoulder smirking.

"P-money, he loves us a lot. All that stuff he's saying is just horseshit. Besides, he's gonna be back with us any moment."

"Wait...somethings wrong..." Tai said lowly turning up the volume on the speakers.

"Why are you fidgeting so much Arc? Is there something your hiding?" Pyrrha and Yang recognized the voice immediately, remembering it all to well from the brief encounter they had with Cinder.

"Well...considering Emerald has a gun to my head I'd say it's warranted."

"Militia this little snake is playing you. Check the Wine Emerald." Cinder ordered and Emerald immediately complied searching the closed wine bottle completely, uncorking it eyes widening and narrowing in an instant holding up a small black disc.

"The fuck is that?" Militia and Melanie said in unison.

"This, is a bug. By the looks of it, the damned thing has been recording everything we've said. What do you say to that _Arc_?" Cinder leaned close to Jaune's face while emerald started to reposition her gun. As soon as she did this Jaune flipped the table sending the spirits everywhere startling Emerald feeling the table slam into Cinder's face. He whipped around slamming a fist into Emerald's face sending her to the ground with a single hit scooping up her gun and running out the VIP entrance.

"GET HIM!" Militia screamed in utter rage as every bouncer nearby ran after Jaune. He slid down the railing sliding into a bouncers chest hitting him like a truck sending him to the ground wheezing. The Arc made a beeline to the front door when a searing pain shot through his leg sending him to the ground. He looked down to see a small knife embedded in his calf, luckily not too deep but still enough to send him to the ground. Jaune started to crawl and when a couple of bouncers came close he brandished the small gun racking the slide back slightly to make sure a round was inside aiming it between the goons stopping them in their tracks.

"I want him alive and unharmed, I'll punish him myself." Miltia pulled out a pair of razor sharp claws sashaying towards him scraping them together his hand shook as he pointed the gun at her. She didn't stop knowing he wouldn't pull the trigger. Jaune gritted his teeth arm shaking and eyes closed when Militia screamed out making him open his eyes to see the girl get sent flying into a table by a diminutive girl with pigtailed hair that was even shorter than Weiss. The girl grabbed Jaune by the jacket grabbing the pistol from his hand and pistolwhipping a thug beelining it out the front door. Outside she ran past the front bouncers and into the street still hauling Jaune over her shoulders but with difficulty.

"T-thanks for saving my ass but...who the hell are you?"

"Jaune!" The Arc looked to his left to see his girlfriends running toward him clad in police kevlar vests all strapped with different weapons with Tai leading them.

"Girls! Glad to see you all again. But can we get me the hell outta here?" They nodded helping the stranger haul him to his car.

"Jaune how bad is that knife wound? It's still in right?" Yang took the wheel while Jaune sat shotgun with the stranger sitting on his lap. Pyrrha and Coco were in the back while Blake and Weiss stayed with Tai since there was no room in Jaune's car.

"I'm fine Yang. Luckily it's a really small knife so it'll only need stitches I think. Again, I gotta ask who the hell are you? Thanks a ton for helping me but seriously who are you? Cus you seem familiar." The stranger simply smiled reaching to her hair and pulling a wig off her head revealing long locks of pink and brown hair fall past her shoulders.

"Neo! Hot damn you badass awesome midget! I'm so damned glad I texted you about this!" Yang hollered holding a hand up for Neo to hit which she gladly did.

"Holy shit...well it looks like Neo earned that fuck from you Jaune. But it's just a one time deal got it midget?!" Coco pointed at Neo which the smaller girl simply winked.

"Your dad has everything he needs Yang?" Pyrrha asked and Yang nodded.

"Hell yeah he does. Said that Militia talking about Cinder and Emerald linked her to the crime that happened at Jaune's club. Lucky for you Jaune dad will be able to patch you up at home. We swung by the motel and grabbed your stuff so you'll be fully moved back in." Jaune nodded in thanks and rested his head back into the seat closing his eyes letting sleep take him, finally feeling a massive weight leave his shoulders.

* * *

**Son of a bitch that was a long chapter huh? A lot different but I wanted to sell what happened. Hope you all enjoyed! Read and Review! Next chapter, Neo get's the Jaune dick!**


	26. Neopolitan Special

**Back at it again! Ya know, it's crazy. This story is nearly a year old, a year ago today I was in Virginia Beach doing my Navy rate training. Insane. Oh! And 900 followers...That's a lot of people...Seriously can't believe that many people follow this story and I can't be happier. Read and Review! Love you all!**

* * *

"Ground rules Neo! So keep your little ass put and listen up!" Yang held up a hand with a finger aimed at the ceiling, Neo simply yawned staring up at the brawler with a small grin sitting patiently on the couch while the rest of the girls flanked behind the blonde eyes zeroed in on the ice cream themed woman.

"Rule 1! No dick breaking!" Yang went first making Neo raise an eyebrow already typing away at her phone holding it up for them all to see.

'You broke his dick? Is that why he was gone for a month?" The diminutive girl laughed silently at the thought making Yang blush a deep red.

'Don't worry Yang, I won't hurt your boyfriend. Not to sound bitchy or anything but I'm pretty sure I weigh less than any of you. Well...maybe not lighter than flatty mecgee over there.' Neo pointed at Weiss, the heiress's face twisting into a scowl.

"I AM PETITE!" She screamed crossing her arms still scowling.

"Alright alright enough teasing Weiss's boogie board chest, rule 2! No shoving anything in his ass. Jaune specifically requested this."

"No biting my ass either!" The muffled voice of Jaune sounded through the walls.

"That too. You girls got anything else?" Yang turned to her roommates who all shook their heads except for Pyrrha who stepped forward.

"Neo, everyone here is very grateful for the help you have given us in keeping our boyfriend safe. I want you to have a good time with Jaune and to enjoy yourself. Don't hurt him, because if you do I will personally make sure you have a long recovery. That is all." Pyrrha's trademark smile followed as she stopped talking. The other four stared at Pyrrha with a hint of fear only ever seeing the champion this mad on two occasions.

"...Ok then that's it then. Um...have fun Neo." The small girl jumped with joy throwing off her jacket running to the stairs with her pants already off. She kicked at Jaune's door recoling back holding her foot in pain wincing at the burning sensation. Jaune opened the door immediately after and cringed at Neo's pained face. He scooped the small woman into his arms carrying her into his room making sure to close the door behind him.

"Crap sorry about that Neo, installed that door a while back after Yang blew up my last one. Oh wow." Jaune whispered the last part looking at Neo's outfit she had on. The small woman was clad in latex thigh-highs, latex leotard, and latex gloves. The right side being brown and the left being pink furthering hitting home the ice cream aesthetic she had going for her. She held up her phone for him to read.

'Yang told me you had a latex kink so I did that. Like it?' She jumped out of his arms limping slightly striking a suggestive pose pushing one hip to the side having her hand resting on it while the other cupped one of her breasts. Jaune nodded with a smile walking over to Neo, pulling her in close, his palms snaked down to her taut ass picking the mute girl up again giving both cheeks a firm squeeze. Neo wrapped her legs tightly around his waist locking her arms around Jaune's neck pulling him down for a kiss. She ran her tongue slowly across his teeth taking in every inch of his mouth, exploring every corner and every orifice relishing in how he tasted

The arc held her tight, feeling his hormones start to take over. Her latex covered breasts pushing into his chest, smooth pale latex clad legs rubbing against his sides making him walk to his bed pushing her down onto it making his erection known pressing down forcefully onto her concealed pussy. She moaned into his throat hands gripping tighter around his neck and hair driving into him, begging for the blondes cock. He tore off his underwear, slapping his massive dick between her legs, the tip nearly reaching her belly button, Neo opened an eye marveling at his size smiling.

'I'm in danger...and I love it..." She thought bringing one hand off Jaune's neck and onto his shaft stroking slowly with a snug grip, tickling his balls pumping faster feeling him twitch from her touch. The Arc broke away eyes starting to glaze over with desire putting a hand underneath her chin smirking at her quickened breath and tongue hanging out slightly rubbing up against his erection begging.

"You want me to ram my cock into your tiny little cunt don't you Neo?" Jaune said huskily pulling Neo's leotard to the side rubbing his tip against her entrance making the mute girl nod up and down fast, her cheeks a blazing red panting even harder than before.

"Then beg for it.: He ordered making Neo grab her phone typing as quickly as she could pushing it into his face.

'I want you to destroy me. Fuck my ass, fill my cunt, rape my throat! Stuff every hole I have with your monster cock!' She whimpered in want before taking in a sharp gasp. As soon as Jaune finished reading her words he plunged balls deep inside of her, his breath hitching, stunned at how tight she was and seeing that there was a bulge in her stomach with Neo's eyes rolling back, a lewd smile spread across her face with her tongue hanging out. He started pumping in and out of her, making sure that every time he slammed harder than before. Jaune rammed into her cunt intent on filling up Neo's inside with his thick cum.

His cock glided seamlessly inside of her, each thrust feeling more satisfying than the last. Jaune had experienced tight holes before but not with anyone as small as Neo, her cunt was something else entirely, enveloping him so tightly that it almost hurt making him whistle at the feeling alone. Neo was in heaven panting and letting Jaune have her any way he wanted. Her eyes flashed and she sprung from her back latching onto him again raking her nails hard down his back even biting into his shoulder deep enough to draw blood. Jaune hissed through the pain gripping her ass hard and roughly slamming her dripping cunt more brutally than he was before. Jaune gripped her hair yanking her suddenly off his shoulder crashing her lips into his growling the entire time like an animal claiming it's mate. Neo scraped her nails down his chest roaming the entirety of Jaune's sculpted body pushing into him with every thrust he made making the Arc moan in her mouth even more. He picked up the pace hearing Neo start to hum and even yelp into his mouth. Jaune didn't care, his only focus was to fill her snug slutty cunt with every drop of semen he could give her. With a final primal roar from Jaune, Neo's eyes went wide, feeling his rod spray streams spunk into her cunt. Her belly still bulged from the massive member that was still sheathed in her but the volume of cum was insane, she could feel every drop fill her wanting cunt, already starting to spill out the corners of her folds and feeling her pussy clench around his cock spraying her own fluids all over the Arc stud. Jaune pulled from her sex licking the edges of his mouth at the stings of cum that hung between his cock and her. He locked eyes with her, seeing that she craved even more.

The Arc grabbed her waist flipping the diminutive girl onto her hands and knees fondling the sides of her perfect peachlike ass latching his thumbs on the edges of her asshole. She bit her tongue, holding her phone behind her shoulder eyes still gazing at the man of all her deep affections and fantasies over the last half of the year.

'Do it. Wreck my asshole, pound it into a gaping mess.' She bit down hard on her lower lip watching as Jaune jerked her juices all along his member reaching over to his bedside drawer putting a hint of lube as well. He hung over her waiting hole, Neo wiggling her supple cheeks for him to take. Jaune obliged her, gripping the mutes right asscheek hard while bringing his other hand to the back of her head pushing Neo's face down into the sheets. She looked back at him with a content smile savoring how dominant he was being.

'Oh I love his dominance. But that won't last for too much longer. You're gonna be my plaything by the end of the night Jaune.' Neo thought, imagining him exhausted, moaning beneath her. Her fantasy was cut short when he suddenly drove his cock into her ass making the tiny woman squeal, feeling both his cock and hands harshly gripping her hair and ass. His fingers curled in her silky brown and pink locks pumping himself into her tight hole, having to hold back a pained moan.

'Fuck her ass is so fucking tight! It's actually hurting! Gotta grit through it and pound this kinky bitch into putty!' Jaune snarled at his thoughts, ramming her ass with as much force as he could muster. Her sphincter clinched his cock, feeling entirely different than her pussy but familiar enough that he could keep tapping into her. She panted like a dog in heat tongue sloshing back and forth with every thrust unable to move from the pure feeling of his dick filling her ass entirely. She could already feel him start to twitch inside, ready to burst much quicker than before. After a few more thrusts, Jaune pulled Neo up by her hair taking her lips in a lust-driven kiss, her eyes staring into his as her back arched into him, the mute swaying her ass into his cock pushing him over the edge. He gripped one of Neo's arm now latching his other hand around her throat groaning into her lips, She snaked her free arm around his neck deepening their kiss embracing the sensation of his tongue taking up her entire orifice. His cock exploded with cum once again, Neo's stomach bulging again from his huge dick with his seed shooting straight into her stomach. He broke away from her feeling himself start to go sofe and hurt from the second climax panting int exhaustion. Neo laid on his bed a twitching mess, both her vag and ass filled to the brim with his sperm, face going full ahegao.

'I'm spent...fuck she's a horny little midget.' He laid back on his bed next to Neo starting to close his eyes only to feel something warm wrap around his cock again. Jaune looked down to see Neo slobbering her tongue all over his cum covered dick, uncaring that it was just embedded in her own ass. She wiped her cunt clean with his sheet before resting her lips on his tip and taking him all into her mouth in one motion making Jaune lurch forward. Neo wasn't done however, she used her amazing flexibility and used his cock as a handstand still deepthroating him and bringing her ass down onto his chest wrapping her legs around his head forcing him to eat her cunt. Neo held up her phone, tongue still swishing around his shaft going balls deep on Jaune's cock.

'We're not done yet stud. Need more milk from you daddy, now gimme more.'

Jaune could only start plunging his tongue inside her soaked folds designing to his fate.

'Holy fuck she is insatiable...' Was Jaune's last thought before Neo used him for as long as she physically could.

* * *

**Chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed! What should happen next hm? Should Winter give Jaune a call asking for a private dance? Have the main character go to a comicon for Jaune's birthday? I have a lot of ideas but I'd love to see what you all would like to see so Read and review!**


	27. Time To Collect Yang!

**Alright here we go! So this chapter will not be winter x Jaune but will be Yang having to pay up for that bet she made a while back where Jaune get's "Pegged". Jaune about to smash her bootyhole real good! Do not worry! Winter will be in next chapter for sure! Read and Review! I'll be updating 5 girls, Grimm SLayer and my new oneshot story collection of arkos at least once every weak so that's three updates a week I have planned! I'll try to get AAD updated in the next week or so. If you'd like to support or are a huge fan of my work I do have a Pa/treon! Just google my name and it should pop up! Read and Review!**

* * *

"Jeez Jaune, what didn't Neo do to you?" Pyrrha dabbed an alcohol pad on Jaune's back which was littered in cuts and scratches making him suck in a breath exhaling through his teeth.

"Pyr, I'll I can say is that her appearance is deceiving. She is a monster and I do mean a monster. That woman literally used me until I passed out and she still kept going!" Blake was in front of him slowly massaging his chest and any other of his muscles that were a bit raw from his escapade with the mute dwarf woman.

"Well at least you gave her all she wanted. I don't know where she went but I think she either left or is still in the house somewhere.

"Really doesn't matter, we paid my girl Neo back and she got the rod that's been on her mind for a while now!" Yang came walking in dabbing her sweat ridden face with a small towel, her tight nearly thonglike black bloomers riding up her asscheeks and constrictive yellow sports bra accentuating her bountiful cleavage perfectly. She made her way over to Jaune pecking him on the cheek and tickling his chin before turning away.

"Gonna hit the showers, heal up lover boy!" She walked into her room making Jaune narrow his eyes.

"You know...she still needs to pay up for that bet she made with Nora..." Jaune spoke lowly catching Blake's and Pyrrha's attention.

"Well...lucky for you Jaune I have something that could help." Blake purred reaching over into her bag pulling out a roll of water-resistant gorilla tape.

"Why do you have a random roll of tape in your bag?" Pyrrha asked making Blake give the champion a knowing smile.

"Cmon Pyrrha, you know that I'm into a lot of things. Was going to save this for Jaune and I for the next time we had sex. I wanted him to shove my panties in my mouth, gag me shut, and tie me up while fucking my lights out. But this'll be perfect for you to get payback on Yang. Pyrrha, can you help him into the window? I'll tell you when Yang's in the shower and has her music playing. Oh! And here Jaune, wear this for the aesthetic." She handed him a mask which he then put on, redressing himself ready for his revenge!

He pulled out his phone picking Yang's number. The brawler had entered the bathroom, stripping off her sweaty clothes and giving out a groan resting her clean outfit on the sink. Her phone went off and she opened it to see that a message from Jaune was just sent and read it.

'Hey Yang, remember that bet you made with NOra? Well I'm ready to collect on your promise...' She immediately froze quickly going to the door and locking it shut breathing a sigh of relief completely forgetting about the window.

'Sorry babe, but you're not getting in my ass. No man has and it's gonna stay that way! You can fuck my pussy as much as you want but my ass if off-limits!' Jaune immediately messaged back making Yang shiver at the answer.

'You promised Yang. Not nice to go back on your word. I'm gonna do it when you least expect it just you wait.' Yang rolled her eyes not even responding, hit play on her song playlist, and entered the now steaming shower. She ran her hands slowly through her luscious blonde locks, making sure to wet every strand and cupped her breasts gently letting out a satisfied moan as the hot water peppered her skin. Unbeknownst to her, a masked Jaune opened the bathroom window slowly with Pyrrha boosting him up on the sill and linked in without any notice not bothering with closing the open window. He crouched his way to the sink seeing her clean and dirty clothes looking at the two pairs before grabbing the clean underwear, Jaune wasn't that cruel.

He pulled out the roll of tape and held the panties in his other hand reaching the shower curtains ready to pull them out of the way. Yang hummed with her eyes closed taking her sweet time in the shower. Jaune pulled the curtains out of the way making Yang jump and open her mouth to scream but was immediately silenced with her own panties being shoved into her mouth. She let out a muffled shriek still shocked her assailant pushed her head into the shower wall and tie her wrists behind her back with the sticky tape before pulling out another strip and wrapping it around her mouth sealing it shut taking care not to wrap her hair into it.

"MFFH! GBBH! MFFFH!" Yang thrashed hard straining against her bonds but it proved useless. He pushed her into the wall leaning in close whispering into her ear.

"Told you Yang, I'm collecting on our bet!" Jaune pulled off his mask, making Yang immediately feel relief that her assailant was her boyfriend and not a would be rapist.

"JNFFF" Yang wailed flexing her arms again but Jaune wasn't having any of that latching his mouth onto her neck grabbing each of her massive breasts squeezing them with a firm hold rubbing his covered erection against the brawlers beautiful toned ass.

"HMGH! MMNNN!" Yang thrashed again wanting to turn around and deck her boyfriend in the face then take control of the situation from him.

"Pwah! You taste good Yang. But now it's time to get on to the main course." He said huskily, taking off his soaking shirt and pants rubbing his exposed cock between her two firm cheeks sandwiching it tight. Yang let out a small moan still struggling against the tape giving it. The stripping of tape being pulled from the roll made Yang look back from the corner of her eye to see Jaune wrapping it around her ankles before he stood up leaning into her ear again.

"Don't want you kicking me in the face. Now let's get started." He crouched down placing a cheek in each hand giving them a quick tight squeeze raising a hand and smacking it with a resounding slap echoing throughout the bathroom.

"MMMM!" Yang moaned into her gag breathing heavily arching her head to look back at Jaune. He locked eyes with her and opened his mouth, biting down on her left cheek hard enough to leave a mark but not too hard. He brought his face to her puckered asshole gripping the edges with his thumbs before bringing his tongue out starting lick around her rim. Her eyes rolled up making Yang pant hard into her gag never realizing the pleasure of getting a rimjob. Jaune let the water and soap she was using run down into her ass making him taste soap but not caring continuing to probe his tongue in and out of her ass still gripping her ass tight. After a few more minutes he removed himself form her ass and slapped his cock right into her waiting hole.

Yang broke out of her pleasure trance and shook her head, eyes pleading him not to put it in. Jaune only smirked grabbing a bottle of lube from his pants and applied it onto his cock throwing it over his shoulder. He thrusted forward sheatihing himself into her tight hole whistling at the amazing feeling.

"Oh fuck yes Yang...I'm gonna fuck your ass for sure more in the future." He chuckled grabbing onto her bound wrists pumping in and out of her ass with no restraint, plunging in and out of Yang's stretched hole. He reached forward with one hand gripping onto Yang's precious hair pulling her back making the brawler groan in protest but still panting as he drilled into her.

"Yeah...you like that huh Yang? You like how I'm fucking your shitter don't you?"

"Mmm...HMMM!" Her eyes went wide again feeling his hand that was gripping her wrists was now fingering her dripping cunt pumping three fingers inside while pounding her ass into a gaping mess.

"Shit! Fuck! Get ready Yang!" He upped his tempo, slamming into her rapidly and without rythm, wanting to have the most intense orgasm as he possibly could. His fellow blonde couldn't stop herself from pushing back into his massive cock trying to roll with each thrust, knowing that she too was close to cumming.

"Hmmm...Hmmmm..MMNNNNHH!" Yang's eyes rolled back as she finally came and felt Jaune's member pulsate and fill her ass with his seed. Jaune Smacked his hips into her a few more times before stopping, letting his balls drain all the cum he had stored into her hole. He pulled out slowly, his cock making a loud plop as he exited her ass. Yang slid down to the shower floor face on the smooth tile like ground. Jaune tore the tape off her ankles and gently took the tape off her mouth pulling the panties out as well. Yang's tongue rolled out eyes half-lidded and Jaune could swear he thought he saw hearts in her pupils. He pulled the brawler onto his lap, cock pressed against her ass again.

"M...More..." yang moaned out rubbing into his semi-erect cock. Jaune smiled and probed the entrance to her ass once more.

"You're wish is my command." He whispered in her ear plunging back into the folds of Yang's ass.

**(Two Hours Later)**

"You think they're ok in there? Been inside for like...two hours." Coco spoke with rare concern as the moaning had finally died down.

"They're fine. Jaune probably broke Yang though so I guess karma's a bitch." Blake said absentminded flipping through her notes for a new chapter.

The door to the bathroom finally opened and out walked a wet naked Jaune holding a towel-clad yang who was passed out with a smile spread across her face drooling on his arm.

"I might've broke Yang. We'll find out when she wakes up. Gotta get ready for my shift tonight."

"Hey killer, did you get your payback?" Jaune turned to Coco nodding with a shit-eating grin.

"Oh yeah, I did."

"Hmm..good. Next time, it's my turn for you to fuck my ass. Been a while since we've done anal." She winked and Jaune smirked, pointing at her and kissing the air. She blew a kiss back smiling sitting down on the couch, thinking of what to do next time with Jaune.

**(Men In Motion)**

"Jauney! killed it up there bud! Now I got a private dance for you to do. A certain Schnee woman came in and asked for you specifically so she's waiting in the backroom! Don't worry, I checked her ID so nothing to be afraid of!" Neptune clapped Jaune's ass and spun away going off to do something else.

'The hell? Why did Weiss come here for a dance?' Jaune thought opening the door to where Neptune told him to go. He didn't look towards the chair already taking off his opened shirt.

"So Weiss...Don't know why you came here for a dance. I could've given you one at home."

"Oh, is that so Jaune? You don't mind giving Weiss a lapdance at home?" Jaune's eyes went wide and he spun around seeing a sexily dressed Winter Schnee holding a glass of wine and smiling at him.

"I told you I wanted to test your ability. Time to show me what you have Arc."

* * *

**Chapter done! Winter is coming next chapter for sure! Read and Review!**


	28. Winter Is Coming

**Been a bit but I needed a small break. Now I'm back and ready! I've said this in previous posts but I have a pa/treon with tiers going from 2 dollars a month,5, 15 and 30 dollars. Each has a different level of reward and if you'd like to support but can't decide which tier or want to input on if the rewards should be changed or improved please PM on here I don't mind, just google nobe4259 Pa/treon and you'll see my page be the first result, it'd mean a lot even if anyone would like to support. Read and review!**

* * *

Jaune swallowed at the sight in front of him, Winter Schnee was clad in an all-white tight leather dress adorned with stockings, one leg draped over the other with a black coat draped over her shoulders staring at the ARc expectantly.

"Um uh...So...what kind of um...dance would you like?" Jaune swallowed hard, keeping his eyes off of her flawlessly accentuated hips, perfectly shaped legs and moderately exposed cleavage staring at the wall behind her.

"Hm...Why not just do your usual routine? Except be a little slower and more physical." She ordered him, taking another sip of her wine still smiling. Jaune let out a breath walking slowly over to the elder Schnee. He stopped barely a foot in front of her shaking what his mama gave him, hitching his hips back and forth slowly, rocking forward letting his impressive member bounce around in his thong. Winter leaned back, one eyebrow raised nodding slowly as she took in his form.

'Well built...lean and powerful muscle, a nigh perfect specimen isn't he? Though he's looking quite stiff. More than likely because of me.' She sipped at her wine thinking of a way to relieve Jaune's tension, watching as he did his best but still moved a bit too rigidly. Winter raised a hand motioning for him to stop, his face lightly sheened with sweat and front strands of hair matted to his forehead wiping away a bead of sweat.

"I-is there something wrong?" Jaune said with an obvious nervousness in his voice cementing it for Winter. She motioned him to come over to her which he obliged about to stand up straight when Winter gripped his wrist pulling herself up and pushing him into the chair.

"W-Winter?!" Jaune gasped out in surprise as she let her coat fall to the ground reaching up to her bun letting her hair flow freely past her shoulder. She sat down on his lap proceeding with her own lapdance whipping her head back and forth sensually grinding herself against his growing erection.

"Weiss gave me her blessing to...elope with you. Now, allow me to show you some of the moves I learned in the service." She spun around bending over suddenly, tightening her dress against her buttocks to great effect.

'She's wearing one thin thong...jeez it's literally almost nothing!' Jaune kept himself still witnessing Winter's ability nodding in an impressed manner.

'Shit she's really good. Like, seriously good. Guess she's just a natural.' She turned back to him walking agonizingly slow taking each step with an exaggerated sway of her hips. Winter put her hands on the armrest shaking her chest slowly letting him gaze upon her generous chest. Though he appreciated her show, Jaune's eyes wandered to a large angry white scar on Winter's left shoulder that clashed with her pale skin. Without even thinking about it, he reached forward gently caressing the old scar with his fingers, stopping Winter entirely who looked down at his wandering hand. Jaune shook his head and let out a silent curse pulling his hand away suddenly ready to apologize and prepare for Winter's onslaught. She did something completely unexpected gently caressing his hand and putting it back on the scar smiling at him but with more happiness than sexual tension.

"This...was a gunshot wound. I had just finished my first mission and we were assigned to be the quick reaction force. Unfortunately, we got called in and mobilized to a hellish firefight that was littered with dead on both sides. I received a silver star with valor that day, dragging away my wounded chief and taking a bullet in the process but still got him out in time before another volley of fire came upon us." Her look took a more somber note lightly rubbing her thumb on the back of Jaune's hand.

"Do you...have nightmares? From being a soldier?" Jaune asked looking right into her icey blue eyes, mirroring her younger sisters to a T.

"I don't have PTSD if that's what you're wondering. But...my mind does wander sometimes about a few missions that went horribly. A lot of what if's crawl into my head quite often. What if I was faster? What if I was more accurate? What if I had killed more? There is a lot of looking back at what happened and what I could have done differently, but at the end of the day what happened happened. There is no changing what was done. I actually have another scar." She arched back a bit rolling up her dress before just taking it completely off grazing her finger against the four-inch-long scar that adorned her abdomen showing off an impressive set of abas that rivaled Pyrhra's. He looked up at Winter for permission and she nodded sucking in a breath from his touch.

Jaune grazed his hand across the healed wound, feeling the indentation that had formed from the healing.

"What's the story behind this one?"

"This was from a retrieval mission to bring back on of our own that went AWOL. The official story was that he went insane from PTSD, the unofficial was that he was actually a spy. Our officer wanted him back alive so we loaded our weapons with non-lethals and went after them. Two of my squadmates died because the traitor had live ammunition and we had essentially training rounds. I finally tackeld him to the ground and he pulled a knife slicing it through my vest and swiping it across my abdomen. Luckily I distracted him long enough for the rest of my team to catch him. I was then Medevacced and was given treatment for the wound."

"Should you uh...be telling me something like that?" Jaune swallowed bringing Winter out of her thoughts.

"No I shouldn't have. But it doesn't matter, half the mission was unclassified to the public so just don't go opening your mouth about it ok?" She gave him a genuine smile making his heartbeat just a little faster.

"Jaune...I really...truly appreciate you listening to me. I've never really talked about my previous work with well..anyone. Not even Weiss." Jaune smiled back at her gently gliding his hand down her arm.

"I'm glad I could be an ear for you to talk to. Is the gunshot wound present on your back?" Winter nodded turning around sitting in his lap. Jaune touched the scar like he did the others but something else averted his gaze.

"Oh hell...I did not notice your tattoo. To be completely frank Winter, it's badass." He looked at the design of her tattoo, it was a skull with a combat knife stabbed through it with a pair of angel wings behind it.

"I love it. Had a friend of mine make it for me and I have to say I'm very proud of it. Though it's the only tattoo I have, didn't want to ink up my entire body now, would I? Though, I might want something else covering me." Her tone lowered making Jaune raise an eyebrow with Winter answering by yanking his pants down swiftly with one pull exposing his lower body completely.

"Winter!" Jaune's face turned a vivid red as Winter stripped off her thong still keeping her dress on hovering over his erect rod, the soldier's folds just touching his tip waiting to engulf him entirely.

"As I said Jaune, Weiss gave me her blessing to elope with you and I'm TAKING IT!" She brought herself down on his cock, her ass hypnotizingly bouncing working herself up and down on his member already breathing heavily. Jaune didn't say a word letting her take complete control resting his palms on her supple ass while winter kept her hands planted firmly on his shoulders looking down at his pleasure ridden face taking in just how handsome the young Arc was. She picked up her pace, sliding him in and out of her snatch with ease, staying in tune with each small thrust he made feeling his massive cock reach deeper inside of her than any man had before.

Winter prided herself in not being vocal during intercourse, never talking only giving slight moans of pleasure depending on how well her partner did. She flexed her abs tightening her core making her tight cunt even tighter.

"F-fuck Winter!" Jaune let out a hearty moan bucking his hips into her with even more vigor feeling his climax drawing near. Winter was fully panting now letting out small moans feeling him hitting her G-spot as he picked up his pace. She tore her hands from his shoulders encompassing them around his face taking his lips into hers in a wanton kiss. Winter taking the lead dominating his tongue with hers moaning into his throat feeling his cock twitch inside her breaking away from his lips.

"Finish inside me Jaune...make me cum!" She ordered and Jaune happily obliged her tightening his grip around her ass slamming into Winter harder than he had before. The elder Schnee sister had her tongue flailing about, drool slowly dripping from her mouth as she let out panted moans feeling herself reaching the edge.

"AAAHHH!" The usually nonvocal, indomitable and badass Winter Schnee let out a screaming moan squirting all down Jaune's shaft feeling him shoot his hot steamy load inside her constricting cunt body twitching as he clamped his lips around her neck sucking on it hard keeping an iron grip on her. A few minutes passed and the two felt their high dissipate collapsing into one another's embrace.

Winter brushed some of her hair out of the way so she could look at Jaune who was still taking in ragged gasps swallowing dryly as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Here, drink this. It's not water but it'll feel better." She handed him what was left of her wine and he nodded in thanks slowly drinking it until only a small amount remained handing it to Winter who gladly finished it with a satisfied sigh smiling down at Jaune.

"Would you like to know something Jaune?" He focused his eyes on her giving Winter his full attention.

"That was my first time having sex in nearly ten years." She silently laughed at his reaction, his eyes widening in utter disbelief.

"W-what?! But...you're so...beautiful and well...you're winter fricking Schnee!" Jaune kept his shocked expression as Winter audibly laughed now at his response, nodding with him.

"I lost my maidenhood while in the service right after finishing my training. After that night...I never became romantically involved with anyone focusing on becoming the best soldier I could be and essentially becoming a workaholic. To be completely frank, I've never even really had a relationship either."

"B-but how did you ride me so well?! It was like you have more experience than all the women I've been with combined! Well...except one woman, she...she was literally the physical manifestation of experience." Jaune's brain flashed back to his night with Kali and Blake. Winter chuckled at his words fondly rubbing the Arc's cheek.

"Let's just say, I'm a natural. That and if I simply watch someone do it, I can do it. I have to admit Jaune, I am happy to say that Weiss is a very lucky girl." She leaned down planting a kiss on his cheek before removing herself from him and putting her thong and coat back on, fixing her bun in mere seconds turning back at him.

"And one more thing Jaune, if Weiss is open to...sharing you in the future I wouldn't say no to it. Keep yourself up to code Jaune." She winked at him exiting the room leaving Jaune only to himself.

'That...is one hell of a woman...never been in an actual relationship huh? Doesn't Ruby have an uncle who's in his early to mid-thirties that's been single too?'

* * *

**What's this? Am I hinting at a potential Qrow x Winter romance in the future? Who knows! Review now for ideas for the next chapter because I'm drawing a blank! And we are so close to a thousand followers! I'm excited as all hell!**


	29. Snow and Hot Coco

**Jeez a lot of blowback at just mentioning Qrow x Winter. I already made it clear (even made a review on the story to clear this up) but Winter is nearly thirty in the story. She's 29 and Qrow is a bit younger too at 33. I had Kali be 38 (If my memory is correct) and I basically had everyone's parents be in their thirties. So I made Qrow be at least five years younger than his sister Raven who had Yang when she was younger. I also want to make another thing clear here, the main 5 girls are the ones Jaune will end up being with. I'll have him smash other RWBY girls after getting into an insane situation etc etc but the five girls he lives with will be with him in the end. Now enough of that, on to responding to a few reviews!**

**Medic: They haven't met in this story and I've actually made Qrow a bit less belligerent because he's a lieutenant in the police(A pretty high rank, just one rank under captain a decently young age). I'd have them butt heads and I think I could make them work. **

**Guest 1: My friend, I already said it, Qrow is 33 in the story, winter is 29. They're within ages.**

**Guest 2: Again, Winter was 19 when she lost her virginity. Can't be a minor and join the military I know since I'm in the Navy and since it's basic knowledge.**

**Guest 3: Um I can have Qrow and Winter have sex and get together if I want. It's kinda my story, not to sound like an asshole but it's my choice.**

**Shadowreader: I seriously liked this idea so I'm doing it!**

**Now that that is done, please next time to all guests when you leave a review put a little name on it like medic of Shadow. Read and review!**

* * *

Jaune opened the front door with a relaxed exhausted sigh, throwing his jacket over the couch already making his way up the stairs. He didn't know which of his girlfriends were waiting for him in his bed but the Arc shivered at the thought of having sex right after nailing Winter on top of covering a full shift at the club. He cracked open the door to his room seeing to figures laying down in the darkness under the sheets.

'Hmm...just by a look, I think that's Weiss and the other girl is either Blake or Coco. Let's see.' Jaune pondered walking to his bed pulling the covers slightly to see who was waiting for him only to be pulled right into the chest of one of them.

"Hey there stud, Weiss told me she arranged a surprise for you. Have a fun time with her older sister?" Coco snickered smothering him in her bosom.

"Yes Jaune, how was your evening with my dear sister? Did you entertain her?" Weiss spoke nearly in the exact same tone as Coco making Jaune shutter.

"It was umm...pretty great actually. She cut loose quite a bit and we talked a lot, then...we had sex." Jaune grunted readjusting himself between the two women as they draped their arms across his chest in unison.

"Hmm, do you have any gas left for your dear lovable girlfriends?" Coco circled a finger around his chest making him suck in a breath as Weiss sucked at his neck for a moment.

"I...uh...well I'm kinda drained not gonna lie..." Jaune replied dryly making Weiss stop with her assault on his neck.

"Hm. A shame, I wonder what could give you a bit of a kick in your step...What if I let you screw my ass just like you did Yang? I bet that I'm tighter than she is..."

"Mmm think she's right Jaune, not gonna lie I've been getting hornier every time I think of the last time you pounded my ass. If you go grab some lube we'll be ready for everything you got, right Snow Angel?" She looked over to her partner in crime who nodded but with a bit of hesitance.

'If he puts it in my butt...oh my this is going to hurt especially with how endowed he is.' Weiss thought pulling off the covers and getting into a cat pose, pushing her chest into the bed hiking her pale ass into the air. Coco did the same except getting in doggy style position sandwiching her ass next to Weiss looking back smiling deviously.

"Cmon stud, two prime plump asses ready for picking and some dick." Jaune's mouth watered and his libido spiked, renewing the Arc with energy running over to the nearest secret dresser drawer he had, producing a bottle of lube. He bounded back over to his duo girlfriends yanking down his pants already squeezing out a stream of lube onto his hardening cock rubbing the slick substance vigorously, readying himself for the immediate fucking. Jaune moved over to Weiss first placing his right hand on her asscheek squeezing then slapping it hard making the heiress yelp. He probed two lubed fingers into her asshole, gliding them in readying his petite companion for the assfucking of her life.

He brought his cock toward her waiting puckered hole, probing the entrance slowly letting out a low whistle before sliding in a leisure pace not wanting to hurt Weiss. She nearly let out a yelp of pain but bit down on her tongue, only eeking out a small pained shrill that was barely audible. Jaune pushed forward taking in every inch of Weiss's insanely tight asshole finally reaching the base of his cock thrusting all the way inside of her. He could hear the pained and labored breaths of Weiss, her hands gripping the sheets, doing her best to embrace the dick inside.

"Weiss if it hurts too much don't worry I can pull-"

"I'm F-fine! N-now pound my ass! I'll...get used to it!" Jaune did as she asked starting to flow in and out of her sucking in breaths with each time he smacked his hips into her ass. He moved his left hand over to Coco's submissive ass plunging his fingers into her asshole making the fashionista mewl as he continued to dip his digits in and out of Coco.

"Yesss..." Coco hissed out panting and looking over at Weiss who was slowly softening and no longer wincing in pain as much. She moved her hand to Weiss's gripping it tight, giving her co-girlfriend a wink and encouraging smile. The heiress smiled back steeling herself pushing herself back into Jaune's massive cock embracing it in full. The Arc took this as an open invitation, picking up his speed enjoying the meaty and resounding slaps with every thrust he made into Weiss, the vice grip of her ass forcing him to a quick finish upping the ante and giving a final thrust into her shitter making the Ice queen melt.

"OH GOD! HE's CUMMING RIGHT IN MY ASS! IT...FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" She screamed out twitching endlessly as his seed flowed into her hole, her tongue strewn out and eyes rolled back half-lidded letting out exhausted pants.

"Holy shit Jaune...I think you made her pass out. My turn!" She yanked him off of Weiss and bent over shaking her round cheeks begging for his cock. He held a finger running into his bathroom real quick spraying soap all over his cock and put it under the faucet cleaning it sprinting back to the waiting Coco Reapplying the lube again. He hung his cock right against her ass before abruptly plowing into the submissive fashionista.

"YES! J-just like that sexy! Fuck I think you just made me a butt-slut!" He smirked down at her planting his hands on both of her shoulders, suddenly ramming into her harder than he had before, snaking his way up to her mouth dipping his fingers into her wet orifice.

"GHES! REAT MHE RIKE A WHORE!" She spoke with her mouth full slobbering all over his fingers, Jaune railing into the slutty hole that was Coco Adel pounding her brains out making for damned sure she knew he was the only one for her. He leaned down sucking her neck pulling away feeling his limit draw near.

"You're my sexy little anal bitch right Coco? I'm the only guy who's fucked you in the ass and I'm going to be the last!" He yelled out erupting inside her anus, his load being even larger than his previous one staining her insides with sticky globs of semen. Jaune fell on his back letting out a satisfied sigh swinging off his bed going to the bathroom to take a piss and grab supplies to clean his girlfriends. When he returned, Coco was sitting upright rubbing her ass with Weiss still unconscious lying next to her.

"Damn killer, really did a number on Weissy here. She's out like a light." Coco poked the heiress only getting a weak moan in response.

"I noticed...maybe went a bit too far huh?" He smiled sheepishly bringing a wet wipe to Weiss's ass wiping any cum that leaked from it then tucking her into bed resting her head on his chest. Coco cleaned herself and laid just as Weiss did cradled against Jaune's chest sighing in contentment.

"Nah you didn't go too far. She wanted to do it. Oh, and I am your little anal bitch. Put your cock in any of my holes anytime baby, I'm not gonna complain." She let out a rare giggle holding him tight. Jaune smiled back closing his eyes, now being completely spent.


	30. Meet the Nikos's

**Been a bit once again since I've updated. School has been a bitch and my wrestling just started so I might not be able to update as often. I will try to update this story twice next week. On a happy note, this story has officially gotten 1000 followers! It's amazing. This story is one year old officially two weeks ago and I can't tell you all how amazing it is. Let's keep this train a going yeah? I have a pa/treon if you'd like to help me out a bit and get some cool stuff consider giving it a look, just google my name you'll find it, I'm also open for writing commission requests! Read and review!**

**Shadow: I read every review posted. Reviews are what keeps me going so keep it coming!**

**Guest: I know it was short but I wrote over 1300 words of smut, which is very hard to do. writing smut is a lot harder than normal conversation and shenanigans. The Author's note was only 300 words, the chapter itself was 1600.**

**Duder: Well they ain't twins in this. Qrow's younger and is 5 years younger than Raven. I do want to add that the Schnee parents probably won't show up. They're older than anyone else's parents making them out of place and maybe mama Schnee will show up just so all y'all thirsty fans can have some good milfy Schnee goodness, Winter is basically filling the older Schnee role.**

**Medic: Well I have a potential two-part chapter with just Qrow and Winter so we'll see if they have or have not met one another. I know a lot of people may not like it but trust me as a writer I can make it good and it'll be a good break away from the main story. If it is received well then I may look at other peoples love lifes briefly so Have a little faith me.**

* * *

"Pyrrha! What events did your parents compete in again?!" Jaune was fiddling with his shirt collar struggling to button it only for Pyrrha to walk over and fix it for him.

"My mother, Artemis, she did the 100, 200, and 400-meter sprints just as I used to and in her prime won all of them even being sponsored by Nike and Gatorade, still now receiving royalties from them training new athletes at the Olympic training center with dad. My father, Joe Nikos-"

"Wait your mom has a super badass name that originates from Greek mythology and your dad is just named Joe? Really?!"

Pyrrha stifled a laugh, lightly slapping his shoulder.

Yes his name is Joe Nikos now let me continue. My father is the complete opposite of my mother, he competed in weightlifting at the 96-kilogram weight class winning gold in all of his events for two Olympics then retired and became an Olympic trainer who is sponsored by quite a few sports brands, one including Whey protein. He has become even larger than he was before, now weighing around 110 kilograms or 230 pounds of pure muscle and not ever taking performance-enhancing drugs." Jaune swallowed smiling sheepishly.

"Oh wow...so your mom could run me down in an instant while also being named after the Goddess of the hunt and your dad could crush me into a nice paste and is named Joe...great..." Jaune sucked in a sharp breath, Pyrrha wrapped an arm around his side tightening around him caringly.

"Jaune, there's nothing to worry about. Yes, you are my first boyfriend so my parents may act...slightly outlandish but there's nothing to worry about. If you can gain Winter's approval you can gain my family's approval." Jaune nodded taking in her words pulling away from Pyrrha holding up his arms.

"Outfit good?" He went with a simple white button-up shirt matched with a pair of form-fitting khaki pants and brown shoes. Pyrrha nodded folding down his collar and rubbing his cheek.

"You look great honey. Now, stop stressing and loosen up! Tonights supposed to be fun and a big step for us!" Pyrrha gave him her trademark smile making him calm down slightly.

"Pyr, you're not the one who's found himself somehow romantically involved with five different girls! What are we gonna do when we eventually tell your parents?!"

"We'll cross that bridge once you meet Coco's mother. You've met everyone else's family except mine and Coco's so we'll plan accordingly after these meetings are taken care of. Treat this like any normal date ok?" Jaune looked away for a moment nodding in agreement looking over Pyrrha's own outfit. A long-sleeved black turtleneck paired with a red pair of leather pants with black leather boots. She looked like a model ready for a photo shoot, her ponytail styled like it always was, only a minimal amount of makeup applied as eye shadow and a slight amount of lip gloss. The Arc blinked shaking his head, loosening up a bit.

"Jeez Pyr you're always so perfect. I mean, your attitude, beauty, personality how can you be so amazing?" Jaune chuckled embracing his girlfriend. She smiled hugging him back rubbing her head into his chest.

"Those words mean so much to me Jaune. But to answer your question, I try to be the best person I can and the people I surround myself with bring the best out of me. You, Coco, Yang, Blake and Weiss, you all do so much without even knowing it. I've become so attached to everyone in this house...I honestly can't think of how I could live the rest of my life without all of you." She pulled him down for a chaste kiss, making the athlete's heart flutter and chest heat up. Pyrrha pulled away patting his cheek and motioning him toward the door to leave which he nodded gripping her hand into his.

**(Restaraunt)**

"Were here before your parents...not gonna lie I'm a bit surprised." Jaune inquired looking around briefly at the other surrounding tables. The restaurant was chosen by Pyrrha's parents, being somewhat of an upscale restaurant that welcomed a more casual formal wear for their guests which Pyrrha thankfully helped him dress for.

"They have a decent drive. My home city is Mistral remember? That's roughly 8 hours from Vale by car."

"Ah you're right. Never been anywhere outside of Vale, to be honest. The occasional trip to the beaches in Vacuo etc etc but I like staying in familiar territory."

"I'll have to take you to Mistral sometime, it's a beautiful place, not as hot as Vacuo but with arguably even more gorgeous beaches and exotic wildlife. I may even still have some of my older uniforms that are a bit too small for me to fit in. They'd be uncomfortably snug against my body." Pyrrha stared right into Jaune's eyes not taking her gaze off him for a second, tongue flicking out to her straw sipping at her drink. The Arc swallowed at the thought of Pyrrha is extremely tight and small sports shorts and bra, the spandex clinging to her perfect curvaceous form. Pyrrha stopped drinking from her glass and stood up waving making Juane swallow before looking back.

To say Jaune was shocked was an understatement. Pyrrha's parents walked in and all eyes in the restaurant focused on them. They were dressed formal casual as well, Pyrrha's father in a pair of dark brown khaki pants and tight black long sleeve button up shirt that was tucked in but at the same time looked about ready to burst against his massive build standing at an imposing 6'3. To say that Joe Nikos was built was an understatement, even under his shirt the older mans muscles were taught and bugled against the fabric so tightly that Jaune swore he saw the indentation of veins. He sported a neatly trimmed goatee and neatly kept black hair styled much like a solider with emerald eyes just like Pyrrha's.

Pyrrha's mother was the near spitting image of his girlfriend, appearing more refined and older but she was still a sight to behold. Artemis had her fiery red hair down, letting the long locks flow freely down to the middle of her back, clad in a white knee-length dress and a tan coat. She had a wide smile and welcoming green eyes just like Pyrrha's making the Arc briefly think what it would be like to have two Pyrrha's in his arms but instantly shook those thoughts away as he took another glance at her husband who had an emotionless gaze pointed right at him.

They finally made their way to his table and he stood up alongside Pyrrha who had his hand gripped tightly giving him a reaffirming squeeze. The duo stopped in front of them and Artemis let go of her husband instantly glomping her daughter.

"Sweetheart! I can't believe it's been two months since we've seen you! Still keeping up on your training?" She rubbed Pyrrha's shoulders soothingly smiling brilliantly.

"I know mom and of course I've been training! Jaune even accompanies me on my recovery runs!" Jaune flinched looking at his girlfriend incredulously.

"T-those are your recovering run?! We run for nearly five miles!"

"Yes honey but we go at a nice easy eight-mile an hour pace." Pyrrha spoke like running five miles was such a simple endeavor.

"Hmm. This is your first boyfriend...He looks to be in good shape, more lean the bulky, a solid balance. Having more of a build that reflects a male gymnast or dancer." Her father commented eyes still narrowed and focused on him.

"well uh...my job is a physically demanding one not gonna lie." Jaune smirked sheepishly.

"Ah, and what job would that be then boy?" The massive man rose an eyebrow making Jaune want to shrink away and die for mentioning his job.

'Fuck me what do I tell them?! GAH!' Pyrrha saw the look on Jaune's face and jumped in to save him, just not the way Jaune thought she would.

"Jaune is an entertainer at a male strip club. He is quite good at it I must say." Pyrrha spoke without hesitation making Jaune's head fall to the table with a resounding thud.

'I'm dead.'

"Really? My that's not a bad job to help pay for college bills Jaune. There's no shame in being an entertainer." Artemis patted Jaune's head making the Arc peek back up with a hopeful eye.

"R-really?"

"Oh yes, why my mother used to be a stripper. She was the reason I was able to pursue my goals as an Olympic athlete paying private trainers to instruct me and it all paid off when I received a full ride to Haven university."

"Unorthodox to be sure but it does explain your good physique." Her father grunted still glaring at him.

"Now boy, just to give you fair warning, I have a shotgun and a shovel. I'm quite adept and using both so tread careful-" *WHAM!* Artemis smacked a palm across her husband's head frowning at him.

"Joe, will you stop antagonizing the poor boy? He's scared enough as it is! Drop the hardass strict father routine and lighten up! You're not Kratos from God of War!" Joe winced and slowly put on a smile letting out a hearty laugh reaching across the table slapping Jaune's shoulder.

"Sorry about that lad! I just wanted to try out the angry dad routine! Pyrrha's never had a boyfriend before so I thought I'd give it a whirl!" Joe did an immediate 180 smiling just like his wife and daughter making Jaune start to calm down as the stress left him.

"O-oh well that's good. Hehehe ummm...do you seriously have a shotgun?"

"Not on me right this second but I am always packing." He lifted up his pant leg showing his ankle holster putting his limb back to the ground.

"Oh damn...I have a lot of guns too actually. But you're so massive, why would anyone mess with you?" Jaune asked genuinely curious.

"Some idiots take a look at my dear goddess here and throw all sense out the window. Most step away when I come into view but you get the occasional nutcase with a knife thinking he can take me. I just pull out the gun and they go running. Luckily I've never had to shoot it. Other times Artemis here sends a roundhouse kick to their skulls knocking em out cold." Artemis giggled cradling Joe's massive bicep.

"Oh stop it dear! I mean, I can't' have you around me all the time so sometimes this Goddess needs to teach a few ruffians some manners."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes gripping Jaune's hand under the table smiling at him as he laughed along with her parents, heart-soaring at how well the night was going.

"Now! It's time to order some meat! Jaune, I'm ordering for you because I got just the meal in mind to help you pack on even more mass!"

"I uh appreciate it but I'm fine the way I am-" Joe interrupted him with another hard shoulder slap this one hurting worse than the last time.

"Nonsense! A premium twenty-four-ounce medium-rare ribeye paired with a large helping of mashed potatoes and a salad for greens is just what you need! Pyrrha and her mother will probably get some sort of grilled chicken dish or whatever but we need the extra protein! Now buckle up! Because we're feasting tonight!" Jaune looked over at his partner who smirked and shrugged powerless to assist him with her father.

"And we need a bit of alcohol to go with our steaks! Jimmy! Bring us some Jack Daniels!" Pyrrha started to reach across the table to calm down her father but her mother gripped her wrist shaking her head standing up.

"Pyrrha and I are going to the restroom for a moment. We won't be long, don't drink him under the table dear." She led Pyrrha away and they walked through the door, Artemis grabbed the nearest trashcan and barricaded the door spinning around to her daughter.

"Now that we're alone, sweetheart I can tell from the looks you've been giving him that you want to be something more than just boyfriend and girlfriend, am I right?" Pyrrha showed no shock, her mother always able to read people well nodding in affirmant.

"Of course, he's perfect mother. Jaune is easily the kindest, endearing, and by far the best man I've ever met. He's unorthodox I'll admit, and I know he's my first ever boyfriend and you may say I have the love goggles on after only being with him for ten months or so but I'm serious mom, Jaune is the one for me." Artemis put a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder smiling.

"Dear, I'm fine with it. It's your life, and you have gone on dates before you just never talked about them or turned those dates into a relationship. If you feel he is the one I agree. But wait at least until you both graduate to tie the knot ok? And for the love of Oum please keep taking your birth control, I want grandchildren but not right now." Pyrrha hugged her mom tight holding back tears, not wanting to ruin her makeup.

"Now, let's return to the boys, hopefully your father hasn't gotten him wasted in the past ten minutes." The mother daughter duo exited the restroom to see Jaune arm-wrestling Joe, using both arms against the older man's one.

"Come on baby arms! How you gonna protect my daughter with noodle limbs lie those?!" Joe guffawed knocking back a glass of whisky hiccuping. Jaune was seating up a storm barely able to hold Joe's arm in place.

'Must...win...for..PYRRHA!' Jaune let out a roar, k[kicking Joe's shin from under that table making the older man flinch in surprise and pain giving him just enough time to slam his massive arm down onto the table in victory!

"Hahaha! I may not be as strong Mr. Nikos, but I'm a crafty little bastard!" Jaune grabbed his own glass of whisky and drank it all, recoiling back at the burn breathing out hard.

"I like you even more Arc! Our steaks are here and the ladies are back! Now let's feast!" Joe pulled Jaune in for a one armed hug waving his wife and daughter over to them.

**(Later that night, Nikos Parents Hotel)**

"Alright well Jaune, Pyrrha I don't want you two driving home tonight so stay here while Joe and I go out with some old friends. We'll be back!" Artemis led her husband out the door leaving the two lovers behind in the second bedroom laying on the bed together both giggling from the alcohol they both had drink.

"M-man...I would...neber have thoughts your parents could drink like that...*Hicccup* since they stay in such good shape." Jaune said drowsily slurring his words slightly cuddling Pyrrha spooning her. She giggled turning to face him and kissing his forehead.

"Well, they need to unwind every now and then. You're cute when you're drunk Jaune." She pecked a kiss on his lips sending a spark between Jaune's legs, making him lick his mouth wanting more.

"Yeah? Well you're downright adorable! Can't believe I ate that whole steak...and all that whisky...but I'm still hungry...hungry for something else." He sat up shifting directly over her making Pyrrha raise her eyebrows.

"Tehy could come back at any times Jaune. You sure about this?" Jaune nodded smirking down at her.

"Oh absolutely. Just lay back and I'll do all the work." He leaned down to her neck ready to plant his lips on it only to be shoved to the side with Pyrrha mounting him on top.

"I'm feeling like being the dominant one tonight honey, so why don't you sit back and let me handle it hm?" Pyrrha hummed mischievously already removing her turtleneck still having her leather pants on grinding against Jaune's crotch.

"Ohh...but after beating your dad in a contest of strength and wits, I'm feeling froggy...so I'm gonna jump!" He bucked her off his hips sending her to the floor with a good bang making the champion shake her head having no time to recover as Jaune pinned her arms down to her sides and started to attack her neck, nipping lightly and sucking her skin letting out small moans as his rough tongue ran across her flesh. Pyrrha however refused to let him win so easily, suddenly wrapping her legs around his lower body yanking him down to her breaking down his hips allowing her to roll him over with her in the power position now.

Pyrrha sent a quick jab to his left shoulder making the limb go numb for Jaune, not able to move it.

"The fuck?"

"Pressure points sweetie. I hit the one in your shoulder and now you can't move it. Accept that your Goddess has beaten you." She whispered in his ear unzipping Jaune's pants letting his cock spring out gripping it with a firm hold. The Arc bit his tongue not wanting to let her hear him moan, feeling the urge to assert his dominance. He mustered up all the strength his drunk body could give him, grabbing Pyrrha's wrist with his good arm and using his legs to propel her back onto the bed making her land on her back into the fluffy mattress. He let out a lust-filled yell jumping back on her and grabbing a thin sheet wrapping it around Pyrrha's wrists letting him keep her in place smashing his lips into hers snarling while doing so. She wrapped her legs around his back again making him grind his erect cock into her covered cunt, body shaking for him, and the pleasure he was about to give her.

"Dammit...Alright, you win Joe." Artemis stood at the doorway leaning against the frame handing her husband a twenty which he plucked out from her finger with a smile.

"Told you she was the sub. I have to admit though, it was a good contest. I'm impressed." The two lovers broke apart with Jaune shoving his dick into his pants and Pyrrha trying to undo her hands but failing to free herself.

"Um...I can explain." Jaune was blushing an embarrassing red making the Nikos parents chuckle at his words.

"Jaune, you two have been dating for nearly a year of course we know that you'd both be intimate with each other. Like I said to Pyrrha already, keep using birth control, and next time Jaune wear a rubber. It's always good to be safe. Have fun you two!" She started to close the door and Joe only gave Jaune a wink and a salute slamming it shut. The two lovers looked at one another then broke out into laughter with Jaune taking back his position from before.

"So...ready to be dominated, Goddess?"

"Tch, next time you're going to be the one tied up. Don't make me break out the strap on again Jaune." Pyrrha grinned at him as he probed the entrance to her pussy with his cock.

"How about we wrestle each time for dominance and if you can beat me without question then you can take the strap on out again. For now, you're my sexy redheaded Goddess that just so happens to be my own personal little cocksleeve." He shoved himself into her aching cunt all the way to her womb making Pyrrha scream in absolute bliss. The Goddess had been beaten and defiled by a lowly mortal. How ironic.

* * *

**Alright chapter done. Next will be Coco and Coco's mom. For her mom I got some names in mind and a personality but if you want to suggest how she should act or what her name should be review and I might put it in! Read and review!**


	31. MILF booty Mocha!

**So I suck and was only able to make one chapter this week. Seriously sorry everyone, this has just been one hell of a week for me with a bunch of outlying issues, my boss almost let me go which would've ruined my second semester at college. There was a failure of communication so thank god for that. other things happen but you're not here to hear about my problems! You're here for insane ridiculous chaos and smut! Read and Review!**

* * *

"And then when Pyrrha and I were about to have sex, her parents were there in the doorway watching us and even made a bet on who was the sub or dom in our relationship..." Jaune sighed, one arm wrapped around Coco's side with hers latched to his as well. The fashionista was snickering at the story unable to hold in her laughter at her man's misfortune.

"That is fucking hilarious! That would only happen to you babe! Now, let's get back on track. What's my mom's name and general info about her?"

"Mocha Adel, founder of the Adel clothing line that you currently help run and you've even made your own sub line off of it. Also that she's been a single mother ever since high school raising you all by herself, building her business from the ground up, and is just as smart-mouthed and sassy as you. Did I do good?" He smirked down at her and she nodded planting a kiss on his neck.

"Good boy...I'll make sure to give you something extra special tonight. Any requests?" She wiggled her eyebrows forcing Jaune into his thoughts before snapping his fingers.

"Could I tie up and fuck you until you're literally trembling? And tape your mouth shut too?"

"Fuck yes! I want you to stick your dick in every hole I got babe and adding bondage on top of it that's a recipe for orgasm overload. I gotta say though, I don't know why my mom wanted us to meet her at the company building. It's weird." The couple entered through the revolving doors walking to the front desk. The receptionist put on a massive endearing smile at the sight of Coco standing up eve.

"Ms. Adel! Your mother said you'd be coming, I'll notify her that you've just arrived. She's getting everything ready for the shoot." She pinged the elevator for them both and they stepped in.

"That's weird...a photoshoot? I thought she wanted to take us out to eat somewhere for lunch why would she have a shoot scheduled when we're coming to see her..." Coco mumbled making jaune furrow his brow wondering the same. The elevator stopped and opened on the modeling floor. A myriad of different men and women shuffled around in a variety of outfits, a tall woman whom Jaune assumed was Mocha based on her appearance stood about 6'0 edging out her daughter by a couple of inches, sporting shoulder-length hair, deep red lipstick, hips every bit as wide and luscious as Kali with breasts larger than Coco's. Her upper body concealed by a constrictive cleavage blouse and lower half clad in a tight leather pencil skirt that screamed of kinky teacher. She turned around nodding handing a clipboard off to her assistant before sashaying toward them both flicking her hair to the side.

Mocha narrowed her eyes at Jaune stopping about two feet from him getting extremely close to the Arc as she inspected him. She roved her hands across his body like a professional, feeling each muscle and joint nodding before stepping away.

"Aplogies, I wanted to feel if your build was good enough for a shoot and it absolutely is. I'm going to cut the bullshit and get straight to the point, your intentions with my daughter, what are they?" She gave Jaune a glare that rivaled even Winter, making him swallow a bit.

"Mom, I already told you he's not like-" Mocha held up a finger then put her arm back down still looking at Jaune.

"I don't want you to tell me, dear. I want his words. Any man can speak sweet words in private but when it comes to stressful situations and being put on the spot it shows their true colors. Arc, what are your intentions with my daughter? Are you using her for her money? Dating her just because of her looks or her popularity at school?" Jaune steeled himself shaking away the jitters.

"No to all of that. Coco is beautiful, extremely popular and very financially strong but those are superficial things. What matters is who she is and that's why I care for her and am proud to call her my girlfriend. She told me what happened in her last relationship and I'd never EVER run away from her because I care for Coco." He glared right back at her making the older woman purse her lips and narrow her eyes once more.

"That remains to be seen. Now both off you, strip down to your underwear we need to start the shoot." She turned her back to them making the duo look at one another in unison confusion.

"Uh mom, what is this about?"

"If your boyfriend is as loving and dedicated to you as he says he is, Mr. Arc wouldn't mind doing a nude photoshoot with you that I'll have published on the front cover of next months Adel fashion magazine. That isn't a problem now is it Jaune?" She looked back at him, an eyebrow raised with eyes waiting in anticipation. Jaune took a breath and shook his head.

"It isn't a problem Ms. Adel. I've done some modeling for Coco before actually. Let's do this." He spoke with confidence pulling Coo with him already unbuttoning his shirt. The mother gave a small smirk to her daughter with Coco winking back. The couple was down to their underwear standing in front of the camera. Jaune had his arms wrapped around Coco using himself to keep her warm.

"Alright, Coco I want you to take off your top and lean into his chest closing your eyes while smiling. Arc, you'll rest your head on Coco's and close your eyes as well smiling of course. You're a couple so look like one." The two did exactly as she said making the older woman genuinely smile for a moment without the two knowing, snapping the pictures of them both.

"Good good. Now, Jaune sit down and Coco straddle him. I want you looking down into his eyes and he's looking up at you." Her daughter did as she was told making sure to have her arm block her chest from the camera's view hearing the camera snap. She leaned down gently kissing Jaune's lips making her mother smile again.

"Alright, that's enough. The two of you get your clothes back on and get ready, we're going to get something to eat."

"Wait we're done?" Jaune spoke in disbelief and Mocha nodded.

"Yes, you passed my initial test so now we'll go do what we originally planned on. Now get dressed and I'll drive you two." She left the two alone giving them a chance to breathe.

"You're moms a bit of a hardass...not too surprised to be honest I mean, she is your mother." Jaune jabbed receiving a fist to the shoulder in response from Coco who was chuckling at his comment.

"Asshole...what else did you expect? That I got all my spunk and swagger on my own? Nah that shit was ground into me by her. Taught me to take shit from no one and dominate...well...I'm only a sub for you but I dom everythring else." Jaune snorted at her last comment kissing Coco's cheek leading the way to the lift. Minutes later they were outside nice highrise building with a man wiaitng for them outside.

"Ah Ms. Adel, the room is set for you three and there will be no disturbances." He gave a little bow and Mocha nodded in thanks.

"Thank you walter. Take the rest of the day off, the chefs will take care of us." Walter nodded as they passed. They made their way to the table seeing that all the others were vacant letting them enjoy a peaceful meal by themselves.

"Damn mom, got us a private early dinner?"

"Of course. I want to be able to talk to you both in private and comfort. Now, Jaune I want to explain myself as to why I've been...hesitant of you to say the least." Jaune waved it off taking a sip of water.

"Coco told me. Trust me, I understand completely. Being with someone only for them to betray that trust, I learned that personally. You're only trying to protect your daughter, so if you ask me your reaction was warranted." Mocha sighed and smiled at his words waving over a waiter who had an uncorked bottle of wine pouring it into a glass for her.

"I appreciate that Jaune. This was the first time since my daughters last break up she was with someone and I couldn't stand seeing her in such dismay."

"Luckily I have a mom that knows how to talk some sense back into me and steer me back in the right direction." Coco leaned across the table holding her mother in a tight embrace. Mocha closed her eyes and hugged Coco back tightly, a few tears leaked out dropping onto Coco's shoulder.

"I'm...I'm just...happy...Happy you found someone that won't hurt you honey. Happy that you found a real genuine man. You've told me so much about him I thought it was all talk since I never saw any of his actions but you've proven me wrong. Thank you Jaune Arc, for bringing my daughter so much joy." Jaune joined in on the hug sandwiching Mocha between him and Coco.

"Of course. I love her and I'd do anything for Coco. She's my little coco bean." Jaune leaned over Mocha and kissed his girlfriend briefly sitting back down. The mother wiped her tears and sighed happily regaining her composure.

"Words can't describe my happiness right now. But I have a whole other thing to ask of you Jaune. As well as you dear."

"What would that be mom?" Coco looked at her mom with curiosity while Mocha was biting her lip.

"I want to ask permission to fuck your boyfriend with you at the same time Coco." The two sat silent at her words, too stunned to say anything.

"Oh...um...I...Coco?" The fashionista gave herself a light slap before shakily smiling making Jaune fear for his balls.

"You know what mom, I give you full reign to have sex with Jaune. Let's fuck while we eat, make it real kinky.

"H-how the fuck did it turn into this?!" Jaune squeaked out as the mother daughter combo likced their lips eyeing him just like Kali and Blake did months ago.

* * *

**Chapter done, next will have the smut don't worry. Read and review**


End file.
